A New Legacy
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Randy is having issues with his wife. Alexis is paired with Randy on a promo tour. Can these two co-exsist together for 3 weeks or will something happen? OC/Randy/Samantha, John/Maria **FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!**
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone but the characters with a (*) by their names. Vince McMahon owns the rest. I am also using the names that everyone knows as well as references to their real-life names here and there.

Characters:

Randy Orton

Alexis Martin (*)

Stephanie McMahon

Maria Kanellis

Paul "Triple H" Levesque

Chris Jericho

Candice Michelle

Jason Martin (*)

Ryan Martin (*)

Danielle Martin (*)

Mitchell Martin (*)

Riley Jacobs(*)

Samantha Orton

Elaine Orton

Bob Orton

Eve Torres

Kelly-Kelly

Chapter 1

It started out as a typical Monday afternoon. Alexis Martin was on her way to Arco Arena in Sacramento, California. She had a meeting with Stephanie McMahon about a possible promo tour. Alexis was excited as this would be her first promo tour since joining the WWE. What Alexis didn't know was who else would be going with her.

Alexis parked her car in the designated area and headed into the arena. She flashed her badge to the security guard and continued on her way to Stephanie's office. As she was walking she ran into one of her new friends, Maria Kanellis. Alexis had a little time to kill before having to be at her meeting.

"Hey Lexi!" Maria shouted.

"Ria! It's good to see you. What's up?" Alexis asked.

"Same here. Just hanging out waiting for Chris to get done training so that we can grab something to eat before the show tonight." Maria answered.

"That's cool. Don't you have a match tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Yup. Against Candice. What are you doing here so early?" Maria responded.

"I have a meeting with Stephanie in a few minutes. Something about a promo tour." Alexis answered.

"That's cool. Do you know who is going with you on this tour?" Maria asked.

"Not yet. I just can't imagine who they would pair me up with around here. Well I better get going. Can't be late." Alexis answered.

"Who knows. Alright catch ya later, Lexi." Maria responded.

"Bye, Ria." Alexis smiled as she headed over to Stephanie's office.

Alexis knocked on the door and waited for either someone to open it or tell her to come in. The door slowly opened and Paul was standing there. Paul, better known as Triple H, was Stephanie's husband.

"Hello Alexis. Please come in." Paul stated in a whisper.

"Thank you." Alexis said quietly.

After Alexis had entered the room, she saw why Paul was whispering. Stephanie had just finished feeding their daughter Murphy and the baby was quietly sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Alexis. Thank you for coming in on short notice. My father faxed me this morning and told me of the promotional tour for the new WWE book that is coming out next week. He want's you to be one half of the duo for the tour." Stephanie stated handing Alexis the fax.

"I would be happy to do it. May I ask who is going with me?" Alexis responded.

"Your traveling partner should be here shortly." Stephanie answered.

After a few moments there was another knock on the door. Paul opened the door to reveal Alexis's traveling partner. He took a seat next to Alexis and took the fax that Stephanie was handing to him. Alexis's heart skipped a beat when she saw who she would be traveling with.

"Alexis, this is Randy Orton. Randy this is your traveling partner, Alexis Martin." Stephanie told them.

"Hello." Alexis stated.

"Hi there." Randy said not even looking at her.

"Ok. I hope that you two will be a little more friendly while on tour. But lets get the details sorted out for the tour." Stephanie commented.

All Alexis could think about was that she was going to be stuck with Randy Orton for however long this tour was going to be. It's not that she didn't like Randy. It's just that he has a bad reputation backstage.

"This promo tour is part of a new storyline as well. Starting tonight you will be seen talking to each other and almost flirting. Here are your scripts for tonight. The tour will start next Monday, but all this week you both will be making appearances on ECW and Smackdown. Randy you have a match tonight against John Cena, correct?" Stephanie told them.

"Yup." Randy responded.

"Your match will take place before doing the scene backstage. Alexis, I want you to walk with Randy out into the arena and stand ringside for his match. Randy you will win the match. Alexis will be waiting for you by the stairs closest to the ramp. After your win she will take your arm and you will head backstage." Stephanie instructed them. "Now go learn your lines for tonight and please don't screw this up."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Alexis stated.

Alexis tried to get away from Randy as quickly as she could, but he was rather quick himself. He followed her to catering where she was grabbing a bottle of water and texting someone. Randy figured it was some loser of a boyfriend.

"Whatever your name is, we need to rehearse the lines for tonight." Randy stated.

"My name is Alexis. I know we do. So what's stopping you?" Alexis responded.

"You. I can't rehearse my lines without the other person involved." Randy stated slightly irritated.

"Well then pull up a seat and we can start rehearsing." Alexis stated as she sat down at a table.

Randy grabbed a bottle of water and joined her at the table. Alexis had performed in school plays so memorizing lines was easy for her. They rehearsed the lines until they both had them memorized. As they were reciting their lines to each other, Alexis's phone went off with a text from Maria.

_So who is your partner in crime?_

_Orton._

_Are you serious?_

_Yeah and I wish I wasn't_

_You are going to make a lot of Diva's jealous._

_Why? Who would want him?_

_You're in denial._

_Ria!_

_You are. Anything else I need to know._

_We're in a new storyline together that goes along with the tour. And the tour is 3 weeks long starting next week. But the storyline starts tonight._

_Fun._

_Not. Talk to you later._

"Are you done texting whatever loser that is?" Randy snapped.

"Yes and why do you care who I am talking to?" Alexis snapped back.

"Whatever. I hope the loser is worth your time." Randy stated as he looked back over the script. "Great. I already hate this script."

"FYI, I was talking to Maria. And just why do you hate this script?" Alexis responded.

"Cause I'm gonna get heat from my wife about the last part on the last page." Randy stated.

Alexis flipped through the script and saw that at the end of the scene they had to kiss.

"Doesn't she know it's just a storyline?" Alexis asked nicely.

"Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she's not the brightest crayon in the box. It doesn't matter how many times I tell her its just a storyline, she just doesn't get it." Randy responded.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad that I don't have to worry about that." Alexis stated.

"No overbearing, overprotective boyfriend back home?" Randy asked.

"Nope. And we are in my hometown." Alexis stated as she stood up to go get something to eat.

"You're from Sacramento?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Born and raised." Alexis answered as she fixed a plate of veggies and fruit and rejoined the table.

"Is that all you Diva's ever eat? Fruit and cold veggies?" Randy asked looking at her plate.

"I don't know about the others, but this is only lunch." Alexis stated. "If you are so concerned about what I eat, then why don't you join me for dinner?"

"Um, ok. You did hear me tell you that I'm married, right?" Randy responded.

"Yeah, and you have to eat sometime right? So what's the harm in having dinner with me? Plus we won't be alone." Alexis stated.

"We won't?" Randy asked

"So is that a yes or no?" Alexis responded. "No we won't be alone. And if you come with me tonight you will see for yourself."

"I guess it wouldn't kill me." Randy stated.

Alexis pulled out her phone and called her parent's house. Her younger brother answered the phone.

"Martin residence. This is Jason." Jason answered.

"Hey there. It's Lexi." she responded.

"Lexi! Mom wants to know if you're coming to dinner or not?" Jason asked.

"Tell them I will be there and I'm bringing someone with me." Alexis answered.

"Who?" Jason asked excitedly.

"You will see later. I gotta go. Bye." Alexis responded as she hung up the phone.

"So, uh, where are we going exactly?" Randy asked.

"You'll see. We'd better get ready to do this script. The show is about to start." Alexis commented.

"Right. Meet me in 20 minutes at my room." Randy stated as he headed out the door.

Alexis made her way to hers and Maria's dressing room so that she could get ready for the show. She chatted with Maria while she got dressed. She told her all about the lovely conversation she had with Randy and about their plans for that night.

"You're joking right? You're not seriously going to take him to your parents house for dinner are you?" Maria asked.

"I am very much serious. He needs to lighten up a bit. How much do you know about his wife?" Alexis responded.

"Samantha? Not a lot. She rarely ever attends shows or promo events, even when we are in their home town." Maria answered.

"Strange. Well I need to get over to his room so that we can do this script. See you after. Oh and my parents are here tonight too." Alexis stated as she headed over to Randy's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thank you to Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless45 and ashleyortoncena for their reviews. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please R&R. ~Krista)**

Chapter 2

Randy was ready to go and they made their way to the curtain. As soon as Randy's theme music started Alexis and Randy made their way out into the arena and to the ring. Alexis stood ringside and cheered Randy on like she was supposed to. Randy won the match and Alexis waited for him over by the stairs.

After making their way backstage, Randy and Alexis went to the room they were supposed to be in after the match for their scene. Alexis was more than ready to get this over with. Randy took his seat on the small couch.

"Action" the director stated.

**"Randy! That was an awesome match out there!" Alexis stated.**

**"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you being right there cheering me on." Randy stated as he looked into her blue eyes.**

**"It was nothing. I'm sure you could have done it without me being there." Alexis grinned.**

**"Maybe, but it was like a strange power came over me as I saw you cheering for me. You must be a good luck charm." Randy stated as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.**

**"Cut!" the director stated.**

**"That was perfect!" Stephanie stated from the doorway.**

**"Thank you." Randy and Alexis stated at the same time.**

After the show wrapped up Alexis had just finished changing clothes and walked out of her room. Randy was standing there waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Alexis asked.

"I guess so." Randy answered as they headed out of the arena and to Alexis's car.

"Here we are. You can throw your bags in the back." Alexis stated as she unlocked her car.

"This is yours?" Randy asked shocked that a girl was driving a Expedition.

"Yup. All mine! Graduation present from my parents." Alexis stated as she tossed her bags in the back and climbed into the drivers seat. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Randy stated as he climbed in.

Little did they know someone was watching Randy and Alexis.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Samantha?" the male voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Samantha responded.

"I work with Randy. You don't need to know my name, but you should know that he just left the arena here in Sacramento with one of the new Diva's in her personal vehicle." he told her.

"Ok. Thanks, whoever you are. Did you by chance get a picture?" Samantha asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll send them to you." he told her.

Meanwhile Alexis and Randy were on their way to her parents house. Alexis had her mixed CD playing in the car.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Randy asked.

"I like a lot of different types of music. Just look on my iPod." Alexis stated.

"Wow! Rock, Oldies, Dance, Country?" Randy stated.

"Yup. It just depends on what mood I'm in." Alexis stated.

Alexis turned onto a long gravel road that lead up to her parents house. Randy looked out the window and saw the huge house sitting in front of him. He thought his house was big, but this one was a lot bigger.

"So where are we?" Randy asked as they walked up to the house.

"You'll see." Alexis stated as she rang the doorbell.

"Alexis!" Jason stated as he opened the door.

"Hey Jas!" Alexis stated as she hugged her brother. "Jason I would like you to meet someone."

"Who?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Jason, this is Randy Orton. Randy this is my little brother Jason." Alexis introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Orton." Jason stated.

"Same here. And please call me Randy." Randy stated nicely.

"Mom and Dad are in the kitchen. They said that they got to see you at work today." Jason stated as Alexis and Randy walked in. "Mom, dad! Alexis is here. And she brought someone with her."

Alexis's parents walked out into the main hallway were Alexis and Randy were taking off their jackets.

"Alexis!" her mom squealed.

"Hi mom. Hi dad!" Alexis stated as she hugged her parents. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Mom, Dad, this is Randy Orton."

"Hello, Mr. Orton. It's nice to meet you in person. Congratulations on your win tonight. That was very impressive." Danielle stated.

"Thank you, Mrs. Martin. And please call me Randy." Randy stated.

"Alright, Randy. You can call me Danielle. This is my husband Mitchell and you've already met Jason. Our other son, Ryan should be here soon." Danielle stated.

Danielle and Mitchell went back into the kitchen. Randy pulled Alexis aside to talk to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you bringing me to your parents house?" Randy asked annoyed.

"I thought you could use a home cooked meal versus a hotel meal or fast food. Plus my brothers are big fans of yours. Especially Ryan." Alexis answered. "It won't be as bad as you think it will be."

"You owe me for this." Randy stated as his phone started ringing. "That's Samantha. I will be right back."

Randy stepped out the front door to talk to his wife even though he really didn't want to deal with whatever accusations she had.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Randal Keith Orton! Are you cheating on me?" Samantha yelled into the phone.

"What the hell, Samantha? Where are you getting that I am cheating on you?" Randy shot back.

"I received a phone call about you and some Diva chick getting into her car at the arena. Where are you right now and are you with her?" Samantha yelled.

"Samantha! She gave me a ride back to the hotel and she left to go see her parents. I am not with her right now and there is nothing going on between us. You need to stop these accusations against me." Randy told her.

"I don't believe you. I think that you are with her right now." Samantha stated angrily.

"I am not with anyone. I am alone in my hotel room getting ready to order room service and then go to bed. Are you done yelling at me?" Randy stated.

"Whatever Randal." Samantha said as she hung up the phone.

Randy snapped his phone shut and took a few deep breaths before turning around to go back into the house.

"Is everything ok?" Alexis asked from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Randy responded.

"Just opened the door and I heard you take several deep breaths." Alexis stated.

"Oh. She accused me of cheating on her. She stated that someone called her and told her that they saw me getting into your car. I had to lie to her just to get her off my back. I am getting so sick and tired of her accusing me of doing something I'm not doing." Randy stated.

"Do you love her?" Alexis asked.

"Do I love her? Do I love Samantha? I don't know anymore. I really don't have a reason not to love her other than her constantly accusing me of cheating." Randy answered.

"Dinner is ready, Lex." Jason said from the doorway.

Randy and Alexis headed inside and joined her family in the dinning room. During dinner Ryan asked Randy like a million questions about his career and moves and storylines. Randy answered them the best he could.

"Lex, why aren't you in any storylines?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, you will just have to wait and see." Alexis answered.

"Hey it's almost time for RAW. Come on!" Ryan announced.

Alexis helped her mom clear the table and soon joined her brothers, her father and Randy in the living room. Her dad sat in his chair, her brothers were laying on the floor and the only other seat available was next to Randy on the loveseat, as the couch was covered with her brothers stuff.

"I don't bite, ya know." Randy whispered as she sat down hesitantly.

"Sure, Orton. Whatever you say." Alexis teased.

"Ha, Ha!" Randy responded.

"Lex there you are!" Jason exclaimed as they watched the pre-taped show from that afternoon.

"Yes there I am and there is Randy and John Cena." Alexis stated.

"That was awesome. Randy can you teach me how to do that?" Jason asked.

"Do what? The RKO? Maybe when you're older." Randy responded.

"And what is this?" Mitchell asked as the scene changed on TV to show Alexis and Randy in his room.

"It's just a storyline, dad. It's nothing." Alexis stated blushing a little.

After their scene was over with, Alexis thought that it might be a good idea to start heading out. They had to be back at the arena around noon tomorrow for the taping of ECW and Smackdown. Alexis said bye to her parents and brothers. Randy thanked them for dinner and the two soon left.

"I have to say that was nice." Randy stated. "Thank you."

"Yeah it was. You're welcome. Now about earlier, are you ok?" Alexis responded.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I guess I just need to do some serious thinking about my marriage." Randy stated as he played with is wedding band.

"If you want someone to talk to, one who wont go around telling everyone your business. I'm here for you." Alexis stated trying to be a friend to Randy.

"Thanks." Randy stated. "Where are we going? My hotel is that way."

"I want to show you something that only a local would know about." Alexis stated as she drove up the hillside.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Alexis parked the car and turned off the engine and lights. She walked over near the edge and sat down. Randy soon joined her. As they looked out over the city, Randy looked over at Alexis who looked like she was crying.

"Are you, uh, are you ok?" Randy asked trying not to sound like he cared.

"Yeah. I used to like to come up here when I needed to think or just wanted to get away from everyone. Every time I broke up with someone, or someone died or hurt me in some way, I would come up here to just be me. It was the only way I could show my softer side." Alexis told him.

"It's quiet up here. But I think we should head back to town. Are you staying at the same hotel?" Randy stated breaking the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Thank you to ashleyortoncena, MrsRKOCena and hardyrhodescenafan1 for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Here is the next chapter!! Please R&R.)**

Chapter 3

"No. I have a place out here. I'm going to go home and enjoy my house before having to leave again." Alexis stated.

"You have a house?" Randy asked shocked as they climbed back into her car.

"Yeah I have a house. Fully owned and all mine. Why you wanna see it?" Alexis teased.

"How old are you?" Randy asked.

"Old enough. I'm 25." Alexis stated.

"25 and you own your own house? Now I really didn't expect that from you." Randy stated.

"Oh? Well it's the truth." Alexis told him as they drove back down the hill towards town. "So where to?"

"Well I'm curious now. So lets go see that house of yours." Randy responded with a hint of arrogance.

As Alexis drove to her house, she rolled down the window and turned up the volume on the CD changer. She had a lot of mixed CD's that also included of the WWE stars theme songs. As they pulled off the highway and headed towards her house, Randy's theme song started to play. And Alexis just continued to sing along, not noticing that Randy was watching her.

"_I hear voices in my head  
the council me  
they understand  
they tell me things that I will do  
they show me things Ill do to you  
they talk to me, they talk to me"_

"You have my theme song on your CD?" Randy asked.

"Um, yeah I guess I do." Alexis stated a little embarrassed.

"Cool. So where is this house of yours?" Randy responded changing the subject.

"Up there on the right. It's the last house with the…"Alexis started to say but then stopped.

"You have two cars?" Randy asked.

"No. This is my only car." Alexis responded nervously.

"Were you expecting more visitors tonight? A boyfriend maybe?" Randy asked slightly irritated.

"No. Only my parents know I am home. And I don't have a boyfriend." Alexis answered as she pulled up to her house.

"Then who is paying you a visit?" Randy asked annoyed.

"That would be my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him after I signed the contract with WWE. I have a bad feeling about this." Alexis stated as she unbuckled.

"Move into the passenger seat and stay here and lock the doors." Randy ordered her as he got out on the drivers side of the car.

Alexis locked the doors and climbed into back seat where the windows were heavily tinted. She watched as Randy walked up to the door and acted like he was going to ring the doorbell.

"She ain't home. And who are you anyways?" the guy stated.

"I know she's not. I was supposed to meet her here. Who I am is none of your business. Who are you?" Randy responded trying not to get upset.

"I'm Riley, Lexi's boyfriend. Now who are you and why are you here at nearly 11 o'clock at night?" Riley responded.

"That's funny. She told me she didn't have a boyfriend and that she broke up with some jerk after signing with the WWE." Randy stated.

"Oh really? You still didn't answer my question." Riley responded angrily.

"I'm someone you really don't want to piss off." Randy stated forming a fist with his right hand.

"Damn it! Just tell me who you are to her!" Riley yelled.

"Well, If you really must know, I'm her boyfriend." Randy lied to him.

"So the damn slut is cheating on me with whoever you are?" Riley snapped.

"She's not cheating on anyone. She broke up with you before she even met me." Randy snapped back.

"Who the hell are you?" Riley demanded to know.

"I'm you're worst nightmare, Randy Orton!" Randy snapped with anger.

Alexis watched through the window wishing she could hear what was being said. She could barely see Randy, but she knew that he was angry as she saw his fist. Alexis just wanted Riley to leave and never come back.

"You're that wrestler she was on TV with tonight aren't you?" Riley stated getting more irritated.

"That would be me. Now I would suggest you leave before she gets home." Randy responded with anger in his voice.

Alexis couldn't take anymore of it and got out of the car. She walked up the walk way that lead to her front door.

"Riley get off of my property or I'll call the police." Alexis demanded.

"But baby.." Riley started to say but was cut off.

"I'm not your baby. So again get off of my property!" Alexis yelled.

"You are my baby." Riley stated as he started to walk towards her.

"No she's not! Leave now or else." Randy stated as he grabbed Riley's arm.

"You know what? You can have your little slut! I'm outta here." Riley stated as he got in his car and left.

"What did you say to him?" Alexis asked Randy after Riley drove off.

"I got him to leave, didn't I? That's all you need to know." Randy stated.

Alexis wanted to know exactly what Randy said to him, but decided not to say anything further. She pulled her keys out of her pockets and unlocked the door. Alexis searched for the light switch and flicked it on to reveal her large living room. Alexis walked around her house turning on lights. Randy stood in the doorway and just looking in awe.

"You can come in now." Alexis told Randy as she kicked off her shoes in the hallway.

"Sorry, I was.. Uh.. Just looking around." Randy stuttered.

"Uh huh. You want anything to drink?" Alexis asked.

"Sure. What ya got?" Randy answered.

"Well, I have Pepsi, water, beer, hard liquor, and Orange juice." Alexis responded.

"That's one hell of a selection for a single woman." Randy commented.

"Yeah well I like to have some variety around here. So what's your poison?" Alexis responded.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Randy stated.

Alexis walked back into the kitchen and fixed them both an Absolut Sex. Alexis carried the drinks back into the living room where she found Randy looking at her DVD collection.

"Here ya go. Find anything you like?" Alexis asked.

"Thanks. Yeah actually I did." Randy responded handing her a DVD.

Alexis popped the DVD in and took a seat on floor in front of the couch. And soon Randy joined her. As they sat and watched the movie, Alexis downed her drink and Randy just watched her.

"Drink much?" Randy asked.

"Nope. Only when I need to." Alexis stated as she set her glass down next to her.

Randy took a sip of his drink and was shocked at how strong it was and that she just downed it like that. Randy finished his drink just as his phone rang. It was Samantha. Alexis paused the movie so that he could answer the phone.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy, where are you?" Samantha asked.

"In my hotel room. Where else would I be?" Randy responded.

"I called your room and there was no answer. So you wanna tell me the truth now?" Samantha stated.

"I turned off the volume on the phone so that I could get some damn sleep. Good night, Samantha." Randy stated as he shut off his phone.

"I take it something is wrong." Alexis stated.

"I'm starting to think that she is doing this to me on purpose. Every night that I am gone it's the same damn thing. I'm starting to think that I should just do what she is accusing me of and go on my way. But will I? Probably not." Randy stated. "May I have another drink?"

"Fun. Yeah I'll go make you another." Alexis responded. "Randy, Why don't you stay here in the spare bedroom for tonight and we can ride to the arena together tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you want me here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, plus I like knowing that if Riley tries to come back here, you'll be here." Alexis stated as she handed Randy his drink.

"Alright. Thanks." Randy stated.

After the movie was over with. Alexis decided that it was time to head to bed. She showed Randy to the room that was next to hers. No sooner did Alexis's head hit her pillow, she was fast asleep. She awoke in the morning to her cell phone going off.

"Hello?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, I think you'd better look on ." Ryan stated.

"Ryan! It's 7 am. Why do I need to go online?" Alexis asked.

"Because there is a picture of you and Orton on there!" Ryan answered.

"What? How did a picture of me and Randy get on there?" Alexis shouted as she bolted down the hallway into her home office.

Alexis logged into the internet and went to the website. Sure enough there was a picture of her and Randy getting into her car at the arena. Alexis screamed at the computer, but it was loud enough to wake Randy up.

"What's going on around here?" Randy stated half awake.

"Sorry! But you should see this." Alexis stated as she pointed to the computer screen.

Randy looked at the picture on the internet and just about threw the computer out the window.

"I am so dead if Samantha see's this." Randy stated.

"But we didn't do anything wrong." Alexis responded.

"I have an idea." Randy stated as he reached for his cell phone.

Randy called his service provider for internet and had every gossip site blocked from his IP address. Then he called all the credit card companies and put a stop on her cards. He called his bank and had 90% of his money transferred into a new account that Samantha couldn't touch. He left her just enough money for groceries.

"There that should show her not to piss me off by accusing me of cheating on her." Randy stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked.

"Cut her off. She won't be able to spend my money or access any gossip sites until I say so. Don't worry I left her enough money for gas and food until I get back." Randy answered.

"I wasn't going to say anything, other than we need to get ready to head to the arena for ECW and Smackdown." Alexis stated as she headed into her room to get dressed.

Soon Randy and Alexis were on their way to the arena. After their appearances on ECW and Smackdown, they had enough time to grab their stuff from Alexis's house and say goodbye to her family before leaving for the airport. After checking into their flight to Phoenix, Randy stepped away from Alexis to call Samantha.

"Hey Sam. How are you?" Randy asked.

"I would be better if you would let me have access to my credit cards." She responded.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked calmly.

"You turned off all my credit cards, took all but $1000 out of the bank account and shut off the internet." Samantha responded. "And since everything is in your name, there is nothing I can do about it."

"Well I will take care of everything when I get home in three weeks." Randy stated just before he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: A big thanks goes out to ashleyortoncena, emma217, hardyrhodescenafan1, and macarenaspn for their awesome reviews!! Here is Chapter 4... please R&R! ~Krista)**

Chapter 4

After the flight had taken off, Alexis fell asleep and somehow her head ended up on Randy's shoulder. Randy couldn't sleep as he kept thinking about how to deal with Samantha. He already did the financial part of cutting her off from him. She didn't have a cell phone, so there was no need to cut that off. Randy decided that if she made one more comment or accusation about him cheating on her while on the road, then he would cut her completely out of his life.

After arriving in Phoenix, they gathered their luggage and found their limo waiting for them. Once at the hotel, Randy gave the gal at the front desk his and Alexis's names.

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton, but there seems to be only one room available for tonight." the lady told him.

"Alright. How many beds does it have?" Randy asked trying to keep calm.

"It's a double room, so there should be two double beds." she responded.

"We'll take it." Randy responded without letting Alexis say anything.

As they made their way to their room, Alexis knew this was not going to look good and somehow, some way, Samantha would find out. But she decided that since nothing was going on, she would worry about it later.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Randy asked as they opened the door to their room.

"Finding out why there is only one bed in the room." Alexis stated.

"Are you kidding me? Get me the phone." Randy stated as he called the front desk.

The lady at the front desk apologized to Randy and told him that there was nothing that she could do and they would have to wait until morning when the hotel manager was there.

"Well since there isn't really anything to do at the hotel, let's go sight seeing or to a movie." Alexis stated as she grabbed Randy's arm and lead him out the door.

"Um ok." Randy stated as they headed out the door.

After catching a movie and wondering around the Phoenix mall for what seemed like forever to Randy. The two finally headed back towards the hotel. Randy was glad he could put all the bags that Alexis had bought down.

As they were crossing the hotel lobby, the front desk person called them over. Randy was hoping that they had found another room available.

"Mr. Orton. You have some messages." the lady stated as she handed him a small stack of papers.

"Thanks." Randy stated.

Randy didn't even look at the messages. He just threw the pieces of paper into one of the many bags he was carrying for Alexis.

"I bet you dinner, that most of them are from Samantha" Randy stated as they reached their room.

"That's a bet I'm willing to take." Alexis responded as she started digging through her shopping bags.

"So how can you afford a shopping trip like that and still have the house that you do?" Randy asked.

"Let's just say that I know how much to spend, where to spend it and how to save it." Alexis commented as she took two bags into the bathroom with her.

Randy decided to read through the messages and he was right. Most of the messages were from Samantha. Randy had kept his phone off after his argument with Samantha and now she was trying to apologize to him for acting like she did. But he didn't want to hear it.

Randy and Samantha had been married for almost 2 years and together for over 5 years. Randy had never cheated on her, even though there were many times he was tempted to. Before they were married, Samantha never accused him of anything. But no sooner did he return to work after their honeymoon, the accusations started.

Alexis soon came out of the bathroom dressed with make-up and hair done. All Randy could do was stare at her. To him she looked amazing. But he was married. He looked down at his wedding band and played with it. Alexis didn't even notice what Randy was doing.

"So what about that dinner bet?" Alexis asked.

"You're on! What kind of food do feel like tonight?" Randy answered.

"Well from what I hear, there is a great Mexican restaurant not too far from here." Alexis responded.

"Sounds good to me. Let me change and we can go." Randy stated.

The two of them headed out to the restaurant after Randy had changed into something to match Alexis's outfit. They had a great time at dinner. While they were talking and waiting for the check, Alexis noticed something was different about Randy.

"Is something wrong, Randy?" Alexis asked.

"Not anymore. I've finally made my decision about Samantha." Randy answered.

"Oh. Ok." Alexis responded.

The check arrived and Randy paid for their meals. As they were leaving the restaurant, there were photographers and fans wanting autographs. Randy helped Alexis out of crowd of people. When they got back to the hotel, Alexis walked out to the poolside to see if there was anyone out there.

"Alexis? Is everything ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just nervous about the book release tomorrow." Alexis answered.

"Ah it will be fine. No need to worry about it." Randy responded.

_Lex you can't keep thinking thoughts like this. It's going to get you into trouble. _Alexis thought to herself.

"I hope so." Alexis stated as took a seat on a lounge chair near the pool.

"How about an evening swim?" Randy asked "It will help calm those nerves of yours."

"You're on!" Alexis stated undoing her dress to reveal that she was already wearing a bikini.

Alexis dived into the pool as Randy watched. Thankfully he had also put on a pair of swim shorts when he got dressed. Randy jumped into the pool and swam after Alexis. Alexis was quite the swimmer given that she had been on her school's swim team for four years.

"I'm gonna get you!" Randy teased her.

"You can try." Alexis joked back and continued swimming.

Alexis thought that Randy was chasing her but when she reached one side of the pool she swam right into him. Alexis came up for air and saw that she was standing right in front of Randy.

"Gotcha!" Randy stated with an evil grin.

"Hmm. I think it was more like I got you." Alexis stated as she tried to swim away.

"Maybe, but I got ya now." Randy responded as he reached out and pulled her back towards him.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Alexis stated quietly as she looked into Randy's bright blue eyes.

Randy couldn't help but notice Alexis's eyes were starring right into his. Randy pulled Alexis closer to him and she as if she no longer had any control over her own body, let him. Randy carefully and softly caressed her face and then it happened. Randy broke his vows and she was the culprit.

_Oh my God. Randy is kissing me! He is cheating on his wife with me! This can't be happening! Wake up, Lex! Wake up! _ Alexis thought as it was happening. But she was fully awake and this was not a dream.

"Randy, what are you doing? You're married." Alexis asked after they broke the kiss.

"Kissing you. I know I'm married, but not for long." Randy stated as he kissed her again.

It was getting late and the two got out of the pool, grabbed their clothes and headed to their room. There was still the matter of sleeping arrangements for at least that night. After Alexis had showered she sat on the bed and flipped through the channels finally finding a movie that was worth watching.

"Care to join me in watching a movie?" Alexis asked as Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Sure. Um where are we sleeping tonight?" Randy answered.

"Huh? Oh yeah that. I really don't care. I can take the chair for tonight and you can have the bed." Alexis responded.

"Forget that. You take the bed and I'll take the floor." Randy argued.

"I'm too tired to argue about this tonight. Why don't we both sleep on the bed. It's only for one night anyways." Alexis stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Randy asked.

"Whatever works right?" Alexis responded as she moved over so that Randy would have room.

Soon Alexis fell asleep curled up on her right side facing the window. Randy had a hard time sleeping as he kept thinking about what to do about Samantha and the kiss he shared with Alexis in the pool.

_I love Samantha, but I don't think that I am in love with her anymore. I can't keep dealing with the accusations from her. And I think that I'm actually starting to develop feelings for Alexis. She is definitely not like the other Diva's. But again I am still married. I hate this feeling! _Randy thought to himself before he finally fell asleep.

Alexis woke up to warm heavy breathing against her neck. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8am. They had to be at the book release at 11am. Alexis tried to get up but realized that something was holding her down. She looked down and saw that Randy, in his sleep had draped his arm around her. Alexis tried to move out of the bed without waking him up, but no luck.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"Shower and then I was thinking about getting some breakfast. Care to join me?" Alexis asked not realizing what she said.

"In the shower or for breakfast?" Randy laughed.

"Breakfast!" Alexis responded as she shut and locked the door.

After their showers, Randy and Alexis headed to breakfast. There were fans everywhere asking for their autographs. Both signed autographs and posed for pictures. After they were done eating, they headed across town to the place they needed to be at.

"Mr. Orton, Ms Martin. Please follow me." the event organizer stated. "This is the room where the press conference will be. And if you follow me this way, this is where you will set up to sign the book and pose for pictures. Now if there is anything else that you need feel free to ask."

"Thank you. Can you tell me where I can get some water?" Alexis asked.

"I'll take of that for you. Mr. Orton do you need anything?" she asked.

"I'll take a water and if you have some pens for the signings that would be great. We also have our WWE promo pictures to sign for the fans." Randy answered.

"I'll get those for you. You both can wait back here so that no one can see you as it hasn't been released as to who from the WWE will be here today." the lady responded.

"Sounds good. Thank you miss." Randy stated as he and Alexis took their seats in the room.

Alexis couldn't even look at Randy as she felt so guilty for what happened the night before. And now that they were alone in the room, it made it worse. Before they knew it, it was time for the revealing of the book.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: A huge thank you goes out to **hardyrhodescenafan1, MrsRKOCena, ashleyortoncena, BournePriceless54, and emma217** for their reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates yesterday, but I was sick in bed with a 24-hr flu bug. Feeling A LOT better now. Here is the next chapter! Please R&R! ~Krista)

Chapter 5

"Ladies and Gentlemen and members of the press. I would like to thank all of you for coming out for the WWE Book Release. We have two members of the WWE here with us today. The first is former WWE Champion, Randy Orton." The man stated as Randy made his way into the room. "The next is WWE Diva, Alexis Martin."

Alexis walked into the room and took her seat next to Randy.

"I would like to extend an invitation to both Mr. Orton and Ms. Martin to come up and talk a little about the new book." the man stated.

"Thank you. Hello everyone. This WWE book will tell you just about everything you want to know about past and present superstars, legends and hall of famers." Randy stated.

"It also has the very first WWE Diva's and what it took to be a Diva both then and now." Alexis added.

"You will be able to get a history time line of storylines and plots. See some the greatest tag teams as well as when each type of match was first introduced to the WWE." Randy continued.

"This book will also let you get up close and personal with behind the scenes pictures and articles." Alexis added.

"We hope that all fans, past, present and future enjoy this book and hopefully will learn from it as well." Randy stated.

"Don't forget that there is a special section that is dedicated to those who have passed on." Alexis stated just before she and Randy took their seats again.

"I would like to thank Mr. Orton and Ms. Martin for giving us some information about this new book. They will be here for a little while to sign purchased copies of the book and pose for pictures." the man stated.

Randy and Alexis made their way to their table and while they waited for fans to come to the table, they started signing the promo pictures. After signing books, pictures and books for about 2 hours, the crowd died down considerably, Randy and Alexis gathered their things and gave the store employee's some autographed pictures and returned the pens and markers.

"About last night, Alexis. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Randy stated as they drove back to the hotel.

"It's ok, Randy. So I think we should see about the room situation when we get back. And tomorrow we have another book signing and photo shoot." Alexis responded.

"Alexis, I don't mind sharing a room with you. We'll just deal with it for one more night. Tomorrow night we head to Houston, then to Dallas, then to San Antonio. So it will be ok." Randy told her.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you. So on the lighter side, what do you want to do tonight as far as Dinner, its my treat tonight." Alexis responded.

"Well lets see what the hotel suggests and go from there." Randy answered.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Randy went to go check for restaurants and Alexis went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. When she got to the room she heard a female's voice coming from the room. Alexis quickly headed back to the elevator and met Randy.

"Someone is in our room. And I have a feeling I know who." Alexis stated as she got in the elevator leaving Randy with the key.

Randy went to their room and opened the door. When he walked in there was Samantha sitting on the bed next to Alexis's suitcase.

"So where is the little slut?" Samantha asked.

"What are you talking about and what are you doing here?" Randy asked angrily.

"I knew you were cheating on me. Who's stuff is this?" Samantha asked.

"That belongs to my co worker. Her suitcase was lost and the hotel must have received it and delivered it to my room by accident. And you, you are going back to St. Louis tonight." Randy stated.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm staying right here with you for the remainder of your tour." Samantha insisted.

"This is a business trip and you are not supposed to be here. You are going back to St. Louis and that is final. I am done with all of this Samantha!" Randy stated as he pulled out his cell phone and called an airline.

"I told you. I'm not going anywhere!" Samantha stated.

"Oh yes you are." Randy stated as he grabbed Samantha's hand and her suitcase and lead her downstairs.

Alexis was sitting in the lobby and watched the whole thing. Randy hailed a cab and told the cab to take her to the airport and make sure that she gets through security and then handed him the money for the cab fare and for the extra trouble. Randy walked back into the hotel before the cab had even left.

"Randy? Are you ok?" Alexis asked as they headed back to their room.

"Yeah I will be. It's still early in Missouri. I need to go make a quick phone call. But you get ready and we will go out and have fun. And don't worry about her showing up again." Randy stated as he headed out the door.

_I hope that he doesn't do anything stupid because of what happened last night. I wonder why Samantha was here? Oh no, did she see my suitcase? Oh boy, this can't be good. _Alexis thought as she changed her clothes.

_I hear voices in my head.. they council me.. They understand.._

"Hello?" Alexis answered her phone.

"Are you decent in there?" Randy joked.

"Yeah. Just waiting for you." Alexis answered as Randy walked through the door. "Did you take care of whatever you needed to?"

"Yeah. So are you really ready to go?" Randy responded.

"Yup. So where are we off too?" Alexis asked as they headed out the door.

"The girl at the front desk told me about a really hot place that is a restaurant and club all in one. So I thought why not try it out." Randy responded.

"Alright, lead the way." Alexis responded.

After they ate and both had a couple of drinks to relax. The club portion opened up and Alexis lead Randy to the dance floor. Randy tried to stop her, but she was one persistent Diva. After more dancing and drinking they were both soon semi-drunk and so they paid their bill and headed back to the hotel.

Once in the elevator of the hotel, Alexis nearly lost her balance, but Randy caught her. She gazed into his sparkling blue eyes and he into hers. All of a sudden the elevator jerked to a stop and Alexis fell into Randy. Randy gave her a smile and leaned in and kissed her.

As soon as the elevator reached their floor, Randy lead Alexis to their room and within no time unlocked the door. They quickly went in and Randy made sure that the door was securely locked so that no one could come in. Alexis collapsed on the bed and starred at the ceiling. Before she knew it she was no longer starring at the ceiling, but starring back into the blue eyes of Randy Orton as they continued what they started in the elevator.

They stopped long enough to shed their clothes and get back on the bed. Even though the alcohol had taken over their senses, Randy knew exactly what he was doing. He kissed Alexis all over making her moan with pleasure. As soon as he was ready to enter her, he reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. He wasn't about to do anything that could give Samantha firing power.

After their wild night, both Alexis and Randy collapsed in the bed and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Alexis woke up to her phone going off. It was Vince.

"Hello?" Alexis said quietly as to not wake Randy.

"Alexis! It's Vince. Just wanted to see how the tour was going." Vince stated.

"Hi. It's going good. We are off to Houston later today after the book signing and photo shoot." Alexis responded.

"Why are you whispering? Never mind I don't want to know. Can you have Randy call me when you see him. I tried calling his cell and the hotel phone, but there was no answer." Vince stated.

"Sure thing. Bye." Alexis stated as she laid back down next to Randy.

After they both were fully awake and showered. They checked out of the hotel room and headed for the book signing and photo shoot. The photo shoot was part of their storyline. During the photo shoot, Randy called Vince back.

"Hey Vince, it's Randy. Alexis said you wanted me to call you." Randy stated.

"Yes. I got a phone call this morning from a Samantha Orton. I'm assuming you know who she is?" Vince answered.

"She is my wife." Randy responded.

"Thought so. I can never keep spouses of stars straight. Anyways she called me crying that you called your lawyers and filed for a divorce yesterday afternoon. Is that correct, Randy?" Vince asked.

"Yes, sir that is correct. She showed up at the hotel here in Phoenix and proceeded to tell me that I am cheating on her. I got her a cab and sent her back to the airport and made sure that she got back to St. Louis. Then I called my lawyers and had them file the divorce papers. And before you even ask, no I am not cheating on her and I never have cheated on her. There was a pre-nuptial agreement that was signed before we got married and since we didn't have any children and she chose not to work during our marriage, she won't get a penny from me." Randy responded.

"Alright. As long as you know what you are doing. Enjoy the rest of the tour." Vince stated as they hung up.

Later that afternoon after they boarded the plane to Houston, Alexis fell asleep with her head on Randy's shoulder and Randy laced his fingers with hers and closed his eyes. Just before they landed in Houston, Alexis woke up and saw that she was holding Randy's hand.

"It's ok." Randy whispered in her ear.

"What about…" Alexis started to ask.

"She is taken care of. You don't need to worry about a thing." Randy stated.

_What does he mean that she is taken care of? _ Alexis thought as they prepared to land.

After getting their rental car and making their way to the hotel in Houston, Alexis couldn't stand the quiet anymore and she needed to know what Randy meant earlier. She hoped that he didn't do anything that would cause Samantha to come after them.

"Randy, What did you mean that she is taken care of?" Alexis asked.

"I had my lawyer serve her with divorce papers. Vince already knows about it." Randy responded as they drove down the highway.

"You filed for a divorce? What about the settlement?" Alexis asked.

"We signed a pre-nuptial agreement. And in the agreement she doesn't get a dime from me unless we had children and we don't have any children." Randy answered.

"Aren't you afraid of what she might do to your house?" Alexis asked.

"Not really, cause if she causes any damage to my property, it will all come back to haunt her." He answered.

"Ok." Alexis responded.

"So what do you want to do about the hotel arrangements for the remainder of the trip?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean?" Alexis responded.

"Do you want your own room?" Randy asked. "Or share a room with me?"

"After the last few days with you, I would rather stay with you than alone. If you want we can put the rooms in my name that way if she tries to come find you she won't have much luck." Alexis answered.

Randy was shocked by her response. He would have thought that after last night she wouldn't want anything to do with him. He quickly glanced over at her as she flipped through their schedule for tomorrow. Randy placed his right hand on her left hand and squeezed it gently.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Randy and Alexis talked to the guy at the front desk and told them that they needed to switch the names on the room reservation. The man quickly changed the name to Alexis's name and they were handed their room key.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Thanks to **ashleyortoncena, hardyrhodescenafan1 and BournePriceless54 **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter! Please R&R!)

Chapter 6

After arriving at their room, they made sure that no one was around to see them both enter the hotel room together. Once again there was only one bed in the room. At this point she felt closer to Randy than to any of her ex-boyfriends.

"Well at least we have a bigger bed in this room, huh?" Randy joked.

"Uh, yeah. Planning on getting some action are you?" Alexis joked back.

"Only if you're apart of it." Randy stated. "I'm gonna run downstairs real quick."

"Right. I will be here." Alexis responded.

_Please tell me he was just joking. I seriously think that if this happens between me and him, we cant be seen doing anything in public until after his divorce. Oh my God, I think I'm falling for him._

Over the next two weeks Alexis and Randy attended their promo events, photo shoots, interviews and autograph signings. Their last stop on their tour was in Randy's hometown of St. Louis. As they sat on the flight to St. Louis, Randy needed to tell Alexis something important.

"Lex, I know that everything happens for a reason and I believe that this tour is the best thing that has happened to both of us. I never thought that I would fall for someone so quickly. Samantha should be out of the house by the time we get there. If she's not, then we will need a room for a night. I am not going to stay at my house if she is still there." Randy told her. "After I confirm that she is gone, I will hopefully be able to get my lawyer to finalize the divorce quickly. I want you to stay with me at my house while we are in St. Louis. And I won't take no for an answer."

"I'm not going to argue. What time does our flight land?" Alexis responded.

"We should arrive into St. Louis around 10am local time." Randy stated.

After arriving into St. Louis and getting their luggage. Randy called for a shuttle to take them to a hotel not too far from his house. Randy then left Alexis at the hotel while he grabbed a cab to go to his house. While Alexis waited for Randy to call her, she called her parents to tell them how her tour was going and that she would be back in Sacramento for a week after the tour was over. Her call to her parents was short as they were heading to work.

_I hear voices in my head.. They council me.. They understand.._

"Hello?" Alexis answered her phone.

"Lex, It's Randy. She's completely moved out. My lawyer is on his way over here to finalize the papers. She signed them and is not fighting me on it. If anything I might have to go to court tomorrow after the photo shoot but after that I am all.." Randy started to say.

"That's good, right?" Alexis asked. "Randy, are you there?"

"Sorry, Lex. I saw a car go by that looked suspicious. Like I was saying I am all yours. After my lawyer leaves, which he just pulled up, I will call you and come pick you up, so go ahead and cancel the hotel reservations." Randy responded. "And yes it is a good thing."

After she hung up with Randy, Alexis cancelled the hotel reservations and noticed that there were a few shops across the street from the hotel. She headed over to the shops and bought a few things while waiting for Randy to call.

_I hear voices in my head.. They council me.. They understand.._

"Hello?" Alexis answered.

"I'm on my way into town to get you. Where are you?" Randy asked.

"Meet me at the restaurant across from the hotel. We'll grab some lunch before heading back." Alexis answered.

"Alright. I should be there in about 10 minutes. Could you order me a Pepsi or Coke please?" Randy responded.

"Sure, see you in a few." Alexis stated as she walked into the restaurant.

Alexis asked for a table away from the windows just in case. Randy arrived shortly thereafter and joined her at the table. He kissed her on the cheek as he sat down next to her. He then noticed the shopping bags under the table.

"Shopping again?" Randy asked as he looked the menu over.

"Uh yeah. They had some sales going on and I picked up a few gifts for my parents and brothers. You know like I have been doing this whole tour. And I picked up something for you as well." Alexis answered as their waiter came to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I'll have the crispy chicken salad, no onions, with ranch on the side." Alexis ordered.

"I'll have the grilled Tilapia with rice and a side salad with no onion and Italian dressing." Randy ordered.

As they waited for their food, Randy couldn't help but wonder what Alexis bought for him.

"So are you going to tell me what you bought for me?" Randy asked coyly.

"Nope. You will just have to wait and see. Plus I don't think that showing it to you in a public place would be a good idea." Alexis answered.

"Um ok. I can wait then." Randy responded as he gazed into her light blue eyes.

"Randal?" a females voice asked breaking their eye contact.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Randy asked surprised.

"I was in town doing some shopping and meeting some friends for lunch. Where is Samantha?" Randy's mom responded.

"Who knows. Mom this is Alexis. She is one of the newer Diva's on RAW. Alexis this is my mom Elaine Orton." Randy stated.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Orton." Alexis stated shaking the woman's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Randal, can I have a word with you?" Elaine responded.

"Sure, mom. I will be right back." Randy stated as he walked with his mom.

"Where is Samantha? And does she know you are out to lunch with another woman?" Elaine asked her son.

"Like I said, I don't know where Samantha is and nor do I care. I filed for a divorce 3 weeks ago as she decided to follow me to a tour location and she has been accusing me for 2 years of cheating on her. Which I have never done. I just signed the final papers this morning with my lawyer and I have to appear in court tomorrow after the photo shoot to have it finalized." Randy told her.

"I'm sorry, son. Why didn't you call me? You know your father and I would have been more than happy to help." Elaine stated.

"There was nothing that you could do. She signed the pre-nuptial agreement before we got married and since we didn't have any children together, she doesn't get a dime." Randy told her.

"What about Alexis over there? Where is she staying while you're in St. Louis?" Elaine asked concerned.

"She will be staying with me in the guest room. There is no need for a hotel. I also put out a restraining order on Samantha. If she comes anywhere near my house or my work she will be arrested." Randy stated. "And before you say anything, there is nothing going on between me and Alexis right now. After tomorrow, who knows."

After his conversation with his mom, he returned to the table just as their food arrived. After lunch they walked to Randy's car and headed towards his house. When they pulled up to the house there were 2 police cars parked out front.

"May I help you officers?" Randy asked as he got out of the car.

"Yes, we are looking for a Mr. Randal Orton." one officer stated.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Randy asked.

"We got a call from a neighbor stating that she saw a woman breaking into the house here. The woman claimed to be a Samantha Orton." the officer stated.

"Well, I am Randal Orton. And that would be my soon to be ex-wife, Samantha." Randy stated as he pointed to the woman in the back of one of the cop cars. "I have a restraining order against her as I just signed the final divorce papers this morning and I have to appear in court tomorrow afternoon to finalize the divorce."

"Alright. Well, Mr. Orton, we need you fill out a police report and I will need a copy of the restraining order please. And Mr. Orton who is that sitting in your vehicle?" the officer asked.

"No problem. She is one of my co-workers. We are in town as part of our promotional tour with the WWE." Randy answered.

"Ok. I would feel better if she came into the house with us. Just so that your ex-wife wont feel tempted to do any further damage to your personal property." the officer stated.

Randy went over to the car and got Alexis to come with him into the house. Alexis found a seat away from any windows. Randy filled out the police report and gave the officers a copy of the restraining order. When the officer asked if Randy wanted to press charges against Samantha, he thought it would be best to do so.

After the officers left the house, Randy called the window company and asked for someone to come to his house that afternoon to repair the front window that Samantha had broken. While they waited for the window company, Randy and Alexis unloaded the car. Randy took both suitcases up to the master bedroom.

After the window was repaired, Randy noticed that there was very little food in the house and decided that a grocery shopping trip was needed.

"Alexis, where are you hiding?" Randy called out.

"I'm in here. Right where I have been for the past hour." Alexis stated.

"Ah ha! And I thought you would have wondered through my house sight seeing. Anyways, we need to go grocery shopping. So come on, let's go." Randy teased.

While they were at the grocery store, Randy received a phone call from his parents.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Randy, it's your dad. Your mom told me what happened with you and Samantha. I'm sorry son. But she also told me about this really pretty woman you were having lunch with. Your co-worker I think she said." Bob Orton stated.

"Yes dad. Thank you." Randy stated.

"Well we would like to invite the two of you over for dinner tonight, if you have the time. Your brother and sister will be here with their significant others too." Bob stated.

"I will ask her. And she isn't my.. never mind. We are at the grocery store right now. What time just in case?" Randy responded.

"Is 6 ok?" Bob asked.

"Sounds good. I will let you know in a little bit. Bye." Randy stated as he hung up the phone.

"Is everything ok?" Alexis asked.

"That was my dad. Apparently my brother and his girlfriend and my sister and her boyfriend are going over there for a family dinner and they invited us to go. We don't have to if you don't want to." Randy answered.

"That sounds good. After all I took you to my parents house for dinner with them and my brothers. So why not go to your parents for dinner." Alexis responded.

"Well, they might think that you are my girlfriend." Randy started to say.

"And?" Alexis waited for an answer.

"Let's just say that I wouldn't mind if you were my girlfriend. But we need to keep it low key for a little while." Randy whispered to her.

"Sounds good to me." Alexis responded knowing that what she bought earlier would definitely come into play later that night.

After they finished putting the groceries away, Alexis went upstairs to get ready to go to Randy's parents house for dinner. She took a nice hot shower and made herself look like a million bucks. Randy came upstairs just as Alexis was finishing her make-up and hair.

"You look.. Amazing!" Randy stated from the doorway.

"Thank you." Alexis stated.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower and then we can go." Randy stated looking deeply into her eyes.

"Alright. I'm gonna make a quick phone call." Alexis responded.

Alexis pulled out the shoes she wanted to wear and headed downstairs. She pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: Thanks to **MrsRKOCena, hardyrhodescenafan1, ashleyortoncena and hardyGurl21** for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter! Can you guess what happens? Enjoy! Please R&R! )

Chapter 7

"Ria! It's Alexis!" Alexis stated.

"Hey girlie! How is your tour with Orton going?" Maria responded.

"It's almost over. But it's been an adventure to say the least." Alexis stated.

"Really? Well at least you're still alive. Hey I saw that picture of you and Randy leaving the arena before your tour. I hope that didn't cause too many issues with his wife." Maria stated.

"I don't think she saw the picture. But there have definitely been some interesting moments during the last three weeks." Alexis stated.

"You will have to fill me in when you get back to work. So where are you guys this week?" Maria asked.

"We are in St. Louis right now." Alexis answered.

"Really? Have you met Samantha yet? Oh my God, have you seen Randy's house yet?" Maria asked.

"I've met Samantha. And I'm actually at Randy's house right now. We are heading over to his parents house for family dinner." Alexis answered.

"Are you serious? Don't you feel weird going there with Orton and his wife?" Maria asked.

"Ria, I promise I will explain everything later. Randy looks like he's ready to go. Bye." Alexis stated.

"You'd better. Bye." Maria stated.

"You ready to go?" Randy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Alexis responded looking at Randy who was just as dressed up as she was.

"So which car shall we take?" Randy asked leading the way to the garage.

"How many cars do you have?" Alexis asked.

"Three. The one parked on the street, the mustang and the newest one, the humvee." Randy answered as he turned on the garage lights.

"Um wow! You pick. They're your cars." Alexis responded.

"The Humvee it is then." Randy stated. "I haven't been able to drive it since I brought it home from the dealership."

"Sounds good to me." Alexis responded.

As they drove to Randy's parents house, Alexis noticed that Randy had taken off his wedding band. Alexis couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they got back to work. She knew that she could play her role on the show without any hesitation, but would everyone notice the difference in the scenes.

She decided not to think anymore about it. They soon pulled up to his parents house and his brother and sister were already there as well as some other members of his family.

"When they ask who you are, we need to tell them that you are a close friend of mine and we work together. And before you say anything, its not that I don't want them to know, its just that I don't want to get any heat from them about Samantha." Randy stated.

"No problem. Just know that when we get back to your house, you're in for it." Alexis stated.

"Uh huh. We'll see about that." Randy stated as he got out of the car and came around to help Alexis out.

"Oh yeah, well remember that surprise I bought for you?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah?" Randy answered.

"Well I'm wearing it right now." Alexis responded.

"Well then I guess we won't be staying too late now will we." Randy stated as he leaned in to kiss her.

After enjoying a nice family dinner with the Orton Family, Randy and Alexis headed back to his house. Randy couldn't wait to see what this surprise was that Alexis was wearing for him. Randy pulled the humvee into the garage and closed the door.

Alexis headed into the house first and dashed up the stairs. Randy locked up the house and set the house alarm. He went into the kitchen and fixed them some drinks. Randy was even more anxious about the surprise Alexis had for him. Randy headed up the stairs careful not spill the drinks. When he entered his bedroom, he found Alexis sitting on the bed waiting patiently for him.

"So is this my surprise?" Randy asked as he set down the drinks and walked over to the bed.

"Uh huh." Alexis said as she got to her knees and came closer to Randy.

After gazing into each others eyes, Randy and Alexis kissed. Their kiss became more passionate as they held onto each other. As they kissed, Alexis managed to undo Randy's belt and his pants. Before long Randy was kissing her neck and Alexis fell backwards pulling Randy down on top of her at the same time.

After their love making session, both Alexis and Randy collapsed on the bed and with Alexis's head on his chest and her arm draped across his abdomen, Randy wrapped his arms around her and they soon fell asleep. The next day after the photo shoot, Alexis wanted to get some stuff done in town while Randy went to the courthouse, since she couldn't be there with him.

"In the case of Orton vs. Orton, will the parties and their legal representatives please come forward." the judge stated. "I see their was a pre-nuptial agreement that was entered into before the marriage took place. Is that correct?"

"Yes your honor." both lawyers stated.

"Are there any children involved or is there a possibility of a pregnancy that the court should know about?" the judge asked.

"There are no children your honor." Randy's lawyer stated.

"My client is not pregnant to my knowledge, your honor." Samantha's lawyer stated.

"Alright then. Now on to financial issues. I see there are three vehicles, a house, and bank accounts that need to be decided upon." the judge stated.

"Your Honor, Mr. Orton has his own checking and savings account and the couple had a joint checking account. To my knowledge, Mrs. Orton did not have her own checking account." Randy's lawyer stated.

"Thank you. In the matter of the joint account, the cars and the house, it will be solely awarded to Mr. Orton per the pre-nuptial agreement. Mr. Orton, Mrs. Orton.." the judge started to say.

"Your Honor, my client wishes to change her name back to Ms. Spano." her lawyer stated.

"Alright. Mr. Orton, Ms. Spano. Your divorce is finalized. Mr. Orton do you wish to keep the restraining order in effect?" the judge continued.

"My client wishes to keep the restraining order in effect for the time being." Randy's lawyer stated.

"Done. Case closed." the judge stated as he handed both lawyers a copy of the divorce decree.

Randy couldn't wait to leave the court room. As soon as he got to his car, he text Alexis.

_**Lex, its all done and over with!**_

_That's great. Why don't we go out and celebrate._

_**Sounds good. Where r u?**_

_I'm at the Funny Bone Comedy Club._

_**Ok. I will be there as quickly as possible.**_

_Ok. See you when you get here._

Before they knew it, it was time to go back to work. Alexis was ready to get back in the ring and it would be great to do those scenes with Randy and know that at the end of the night when she fell asleep, she would be in his arms. Alexis's first few matches after her return were victorious. And after each match as stated in their script, Randy would be right there to congratulate her. But there was one person who saw more than just a scripted hug of joy.

"Hey Alexis!" a familiar female voice said from behind Alexis.

"Um hi." Alexis responded without turning around.

"So what is the deal with you and Orton?" she asked as she sat down in front of Alexis

"Kelly, its just part of the script and I'm just doing my job." Alexis responded.

"Right. I saw the look you gave him tonight. You do know he's married right?" Kelly asked.

"You know, Kelly. You should really start reading more. And I don't mean gossip sites and magazines." Alexis stated.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kelly shot back.

"Try looking up and see what information you can find that is actually the truth." Alexis stated as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Damn B**** is probably trying to sleep with him." Kelly stated thinking that Alexis didn't hear her.

"Who I sleep with is none of your business." Alexis stated before slamming the locker room door shut.

Alexis headed into catering to see if she could find Maria. And sure enough there was Maria and Eve sitting at a table talking about none other than their hair and make-up.

"Lexi! It's so good to have you back! So how was the promo tour with Randy?" Maria asked.

"You were on a promo tour with Randy Orton?" Eve asked.

"Yeah I was. It was interesting to say the least." Alexis responded.

"So I want details!" Maria exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ria! There are too many eyes and ears around here. Why don't we head outside and we can talk there." Alexis stated.

"You two go on ahead. I have to get ready to do some interviews." Eve stated.

As Alexis and Maria walked outside, Alexis sent a text to Randy's phone.

_Randy,_

_Went for a walk with Ria. Will be back before your match._

_Lexi_

"So what happened?" Maria asked.

"Well, while we were in Phoenix, Samantha showed up and was in the hotel room that Randy and I had to share. She accused him of a lot of things and he made sure that she got back on a plane to St. Louis." Alexis stated.

"Are you serious? I had heard some rumors that she was a little nuts, but wow." Maria responded.

"Yeah and then he filed for a divorce. When we got to St. Louis and to his house, she had tried to break into the house and was arrested. The next day the divorce was finalized and she got nothing at all due to the pre-nuptial agreement." Alexis finished telling her.

"Wow. Is there a restraining order?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. And then something else also happened while in St. Louis." Alexis stated.

"What? What happened?" Maria asked.

"Randy and I kissed." Alexis whispered.

"WHAT? You and Randy kissed and you didn't tell me before now?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, but no one can know about it. Kelly already suspects something is going on, but I think I convinced her that it was all part of the storyline. But I need to get back in there before Randy's match and our next scene." Alexis stated. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Nope. It's all part of the storyline. And I don't know nothing." Maria stated as they walked back into the arena.

As the weeks went by, Randy and Alexis's storyline continued and Alexis was thrilled. The only thing that made her happier at work was that Kelly was out with an injury. Soon enough they were back in Sacramento and Alexis couldn't wait to get to her house.

The day before both her and Randy were scheduled to take their vacations, they had to complete a mandatory drug test. Randy's came back ok as did Alexis's. She had been taking some over the counter meds for the past few days to control what she thought was nerves. She had been sick to her stomach and chalked it up to her nerves that were making her sick.

Randy was going to be staying with Alexis and she had scheduled a doctors appointment for the next day to find out if there was something more serious going on with her. She let Randy sleep as she got ready and left for her appointment.

"Ms. Martin?" the nurse called.

"That's me." Alexis stated.

"Please follow me." the nurse stated as she lead her into an exam room. "Dr. Meadows will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Alexis stated as she took a seat.

"Alexis. It's good to see you again. What brings you in today?" Dr. Meadows asked as she walked into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: Thanks to **MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54, ashleyortoncena, hardyrhodescenafan1, emma217 and HardyGurl21 **for their awesome reviews. Here is the much awaited conclusion to the cliffhanger. Enjoy and please R&R! ~Krista)

Chapter 8

"I have been sick to my stomach. At first I just though it was nerves before a match, but it still occurred on my day off." Alexis told her doctor.

"Ok. And how long have you been feeling like this?" the doctor asked.

"A few days." Alexis stated.

"Ok well lets run a few tests and go from there. I can prescribe you some medicine that will help with the nausea." the doctor stated. "Now I want you to head down to the lab and they will run the tests I need and I will give you a call this afternoon."

"Sounds good." Alexis stated as she headed out the door to go to the lab and to go get her medicine.

After dealing with the lab and pharmacy, Alexis headed home. When she got home, Randy was up and making breakfast. She just stood in the doorway and watched him.

"Since when do you cook?" Alexis teased.

"Hey. Where did you go this morning?" Randy asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I had a doctors appointment for the nausea." Alexis stated.

"Nausea?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. The last few days I've been nauseous and I thought it was just nerves, but I still felt the same on my day off. So I went to the doctor." Alexis stated.

"Oh ok. Well what is on the agenda for today?" Randy responded.

"Well, I thought I would show you around Sacramento and maybe have dinner out with just my parents." Alexis stated.

"Sounds good. Why just your parents and not with your brothers?" Randy asked.

"Because I want to tell them that we are dating, unless you don't want to tell them." Alexis answered.

"No that's fine. I think I'm going to call my parents and tell them over the phone." Randy responded.

"Ok. I will call my parents and tell them where to meet us for dinner." Alexis stated grabbing a piece of bacon from Randy's plate.

After they made their phone calls, Randy got in the shower. And Alexis headed out side to rinse her car off. When she was done, Randy was ready to go. Alexis took him all over Sacramento. Alexis took Randy to her favorite place to eat.

_Can you see the writing on the wall? You're in way over your head.._

"Hello?" Alexis answered her phone.

"Alexis this is Dr. Meadows." the doctor stated.

"Oh, hello." Alexis responded.

"I have some of your test results back and I thought you would like to know as soon as possible." the doctor started to say.

"Yes, please." Alexis stated.

"Well, we found the reason why you have been feeling nauseous. Alexis, you're pregnant." the doctor stated.

"What?" Alexis asked in shock

"You're pregnant. I would say about 6 weeks along, but I would like for you to come in for an ultrasound appointment this afternoon so that we can get you started on prenatal vitamins and find out for sure how far along you are. Please be here at 3pm." the doctor stated.

"I'll be there." Alexis responded as she hung up.

"Lex, is everything ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I have to go back to the doctor's office at 3pm." Alexis told him.

"What's wrong? You look like your best friend just died." Randy responded.

"I don't want to talk about it here. Let's just finish lunch and then I'll tell you." Alexis told him.

_Why would the doctor want her to come back to the office, unless she's.. No she couldn't be could she? We've been careful, well except for that one night after the dinner at my parents house. But that was 6 weeks ago. Wouldn't she have known before this? Am I ready to be a father? _Randy thought while they finished lunch and headed to Alexis's car. _Well if she is, I will be right there for her the entire time. I'm not going anywhere._

"Randy, I'm pregnant." Alexis told him once they were in the confines of her car.

"Pregnant? How far along?" Randy asked.

"6 weeks according to the doctor. That's why I have to go back at 3." Alexis answered with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't start crying now. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be right here for you and our baby." Randy stated.

"So you're not going to run away and deny that the baby is yours?" Alexis stated.

"No I'm not. I helped create this baby and I am going to be there to welcome it into the world and be there to raise him or her." Randy responded.

Alexis drove to the doctor's office and Randy squeezed her hand as they waited for the doctor to come in. As they waited Alexis noticed the posters on the wall showing the different stages of pregnancy and a baby's growth and development. Alexis starting feeling nauseous again.

"Alexis, thank you for coming back in. Now that we know you are pregnant. I would like to do an ultrasound to see exactly how far along you are and to get a more accurate due date for you. So if you will please follow me in to the next room we can get started." Dr. Meadows stated. "And I presume you are the daddy-to-be?"

"Yes." Randy responded.

Randy and Alexis followed her into the next room and Alexis got up on the exam table and laid down.

"Alright this is going to be cold." the doctor stated as squirted the gel on Alexis's stomach.

"Oh that is cold." Alexis commented as Randy held her hand.

"Ok lets see what we can find." the doctor stated as she moved the wand over Alexis's stomach. "Ok that large sac is the uterus and that little spot right there. That is your baby. Let's see if we can hear a heart beat."

"That's our baby!" Alexis said as she squeezed Randy's hand.

"Ok. Can you hear that?" the doctor asked and both Alexis and Randy nodded. "That is your baby's heartbeat. Congratulations. I will make a print out for you. You are 6 weeks and 6 days and so that would bring your due date in by a week, making your due date December 20th." the doctor stated as Alexis cleaned off the gel.

After they left the doctor's office with the ultrasound picture in hand, Randy and Alexis headed to her house to get ready for dinner with her parents. Alexis wanted to tell her parents right away, but was scared of their reaction.

"Randy, I think we should tell my parents as soon as possible." Alexis stated as she watched Randy put on his shirt.

"I think we should too. I have a feeling that they might already know though." Randy stated as he pointed to the TV.

TMZ was on and they had video footage of Alexis and Randy walking out of the medical building. Alexis just starred at the TV screen not saying a word.

"My parents don't watch this stuff. And hopefully neither do my brothers." Alexis stated as her phone beeped with a text message.

_Lexi! I just saw you on TMZ. What the hell is going on?_

_Chill, Ria. I was just there for a regular appointment._

_Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything._

_Yes. I'm sure. I have to go. I'm going to dinner with my parents._

_Ok. LYLAS._

_LYLAS too._

"Everything ok?" Randy asked.

"Ria asked what was going on as she saw TMZ." Alexis answered as Randy's phone went off.

_Dude. You'd better pray that Stephanie, Shane and Vince didn't watch TMZ._

_Are you serious? Let them say what they want. Nothing is going on. I met up with her at the medical clinic after her routine appointment._

_Sure. Whatever you say, Randy._

_John. I mean it. Nothing is going on._

_Alright. Talk to you later._

_Later._

"Yeah. Apparently so did John." Randy stated.

"I think we might have some explaining to do when we get back to work." Alexis responded. "And I think that our families deserve the right to know from us and not the media."

"I agree." Randy stated.

Soon Alexis and Randy were on their way to meet her parents for dinner. Alexis was getting nervous about telling her parents that not only was she dating Randy Orton, but having his baby too. But she was a grown adult and needed to do the right thing.

"Mom, Dad. We have something that we need to tell you." Alexis started to say.

"Is this about you two dating while he is still married?" her dad asked.

"Sort of. But Randy is actually divorced from his wife. As a matter of fact they finalized their divorce while we were still on the tour." Alexis stated.

"Well, that's a better start." her dad responded.

"But that's not what we need to tell you. And I know its going to make you upset, but there is nothing that can change our minds." Alexis started to say fighting back tears.

"Alexis, what is it? It can't be that bad can it?" her mom asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." Alexis stated as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Alexis, are you.. Are you pregnant?" her mom asked quietly.

Alexis could only nod her head as she quietly cried. Randy had put his arm around her, but it didn't really help.

"Oh sweetie! Why would you think that would make us upset? I know you're not married and you just starting working with the WWE. But honey, we are not mad at you or Randy." her mom stated as she gave her a hug. "So how far along are you and when are you due?"

"As of today 6 weeks and 6 days. And our due date is December 20th." Alexis responded as they left the restaurant.

"Right around Christmas time." her dad finally said something.

"Yeah." Randy stated. "And I will have the time off so that I can be there when our baby is born."

"You'd better be." her dad stated.

"I will. And I promise that nothing will compromise her career. If anything they will probably write it into a storyline as long as she is ok with it. We will be calling my parents and Vince McMahon tomorrow and tell them the news." Randy promised.

"And I will hold you to that promise." her father stated. "I would ask about marrying her, but seeing as you just got divorced, I wont push it."

"Thank you, dad." Alexis stated as she hugged her parents.

Randy drove back to Alexis's house. She pulled out the ultrasound picture and looked at their baby.

"It looks like a little caterpillar." Alexis stated looking at the picture.

"Please don't tell me I fathered a bug." Randy stated.

"Look!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Ok, yeah it does, but please don't call it a caterpillar or a worm." Randy stated.

"Ok. Then what should we call it until we know if it's a boy or girl?" Alexis stated.

"I have no idea." Randy answered.

"How about Peanut or Baby Bunny?" Alexis asked.

"Baby Bunny? Can you honestly see me walking around calling the baby "Baby Bunny"?" Randy asked.

"Ok. How about Peanut then?" Alexis asked.

"That fine. Anything is better than it or bunny." Randy stated as they pulled into the driveway.

"Ok Little peanut, we are home." Alexis said as she slid out of the car.

"This is going to be a long couple of months." Randy stated as he opened the door.

"I am going to go change into something a little more comfy and maybe a little sexier." Alexis stated.

"Well why don't I just join you in the bedroom and you won't have to worry about putting anything on." Randy stated with an evil grin.

"Hmm.. Sounds like fun." Alexis responded and then she kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1, ashleyorton, MrsRKOCena, emma217, and HardyGurl21 **for their awesome reviews! Here is Chapter 9. Enjoy and please R&R!! Thanks!)

Chapter 9

The next morning Alexis woke up and rolled over to notice that Randy wasn't there. Alexis grabbed her bottle of water and some saltine crackers and tried to digest them before getting out of bed so see if that would help with the morning sickness. But no such luck no sooner did she try to get out of bed, she darted for the bathroom.

"Hey little peanut, can you please stop making mommy so sick. Mommy hates throwing up." Alexis talked to the baby.

Meanwhile out on the front porch, Randy was sitting in one of the chairs debating on whether or not he should call his parents. But he knew that it would be much better coming from him than from the media. Randy opened his phone and dialed his parents home phone number.

"Hello?" Elaine answered.

"Hi Mom. It's Randy." he responded.

"Hi Randy. How are you? How is California?" Elaine asked her oldest son.

"It's nice here. It kind of reminds me of my neighborhood in St. Louis." Randy stated. "As for me I'm doing good. How are you and dad?"

"That's good to hear. We are doing pretty good. Your dad had an echocardiogram yesterday. And everything looks good. Randy, what's wrong?" Elaine answered.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Randy asked.

"Well despite the fact that you are calling at 8 in the morning your time, I'm your mom and I can tell when something isn't right with one of my children." Elaine stated.

"Well, as far as I know nothing is wrong. But the reason I called is well, I would rather you hear it from me that from the media." Randy started to say.

"Randy, what is it? Are you in some kind of trouble?" his mom asked concerned.

"I'm not in any trouble. Alexis is.." Randy started to say but his mom interrupted him.

"Alexis is pregnant, isn't she?" Elaine asked kind of hoping that was the case as both she and Bob longed to have a grandchild.

"Yes, she is. How did you know?" Randy responded.

"I had a feeling that something was going on between the two of you. I just hope that the real reason behind your divorce from Samantha, isn't because you cheated on her and she found out." Elaine stated.

"I didn't sleep with Alexis until the night after the divorce was finalized. I'm not Adam." Randy stated.

"Adam? Adam who?" Elaine asked.

"Copeland. He plays Edge on Smackdown." Randy answered.

"Oh ok. No you are definitely not Adam. So when is my grandbaby due?" Elaine asked.

"December 20th. Alexis is 6 weeks and 7 days today. And we have the first ultrasound picture too. I will scan it and email it to you after Alexis gets up." Randy responded.

"That would be great. So I have a question and I know you just got out of a marriage, but do you plan on marrying Alexis? How long have you known? And do her parents know yet?" Elaine asked.

"Mom that was three questions. But we just found out yesterday afternoon. We told her parents last night at dinner. And I don't know about marriage yet. I love her and I am in love with her. Not like with Samantha. I loved Samantha, but I wasn't in love with her." Randy answered.

Randy finished talking to his mom and soon headed inside to see where Alexis was. Alexis had just finished taking a shower and was getting dressed when Randy walked into the bedroom.

"Hey babe! How are you and Peanut feeling?" Randy asked.

"Hey yourself. You remembered the nickname! Have I ever told you how much I hate morning sickness?" Alexis answered.

"Of course I remembered. Morning sickness, huh. Did you try the water and crackers?" Randy responded.

"Yeah but it didn't help at all. I just hope that this doesn't continue past the third month." Alexis stated.

"Yeah me too. So I called my parents and told them that we were having a baby." Randy stated.

"Really? How did that go?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Better than I thought actually. We still have to call Stephanie and tell her." Randy answered.

"Why call her when we can go see her in person?" Alexis asked.

"Huh?" Randy responded.

"They are in Oakland today and its only a 3 hour drive, so why don't we just go there and talk to her in person. It might be better than telling her on the phone." Alexis suggested.

"Alright when do we leave?" Randy agreed.

"Whenever you're ready to go." Alexis stated.

"I'm ready if you're ready." Randy stated as he slid his shoes on.

The three hour drive to Oakland was fairly uneventful. Upon arriving at the Oakland Coliseum, Randy showed their employee badges to the guard and proceeded to the employee parking area. Randy and Alexis got out of her car and headed into the arena. They were first greeted by John and Maria who were rehearsing their scene.

"Randy! Lexi! I didn't know you were going to be here?" Maria exclaimed.

"We are still on vacation, but we needed to talk to Stephanie about a few things. Have you seen her?" Alexis stated as she hugged her best friend.

"She should be in her office. Is everything ok?" John answered.

"It will be. We'll find you after we talk to Stephanie." Randy stated.

Randy and Alexis headed to Stephanie's office. Alexis was feeling nervous and nauseous. Maria and John hung around Stephanie's office and waited for Randy and Alexis to come back out. After about a half hour of talking to Stephanie, Randy and Alexis finally emerged.

"So what happened?" Maria asked.

"Well, what we needed to tell her she is going to work it into our storyline." Alexis answered. "But the only thing is, we can't tell you what its about. It is going to be a surprise that you will just have to wait and see. It will happen next week when we return."

"Can't you tell us? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Maria asked.

"Sorry, but I want to keep my job. How about you, Randy?" Alexis stated.

"Yeah. I really need to keep my job." Randy responded as he and Alexis headed out to get their seats and enjoy the show.

"I think there is something going on with them." Maria stated.

"Why would you say that?" John asked.

"Didn't you notice that Randy isn't wearing his wedding band and if he's on vacation why isn't he in St. Louis with Samantha?" Maria stated.

"No I don't usually pay attention to those sort of things. But about him not being in St. Louis with Samantha, yeah that's a little odd. But I'm sure we will find out soon enough." John responded.

The next week seemed to fly by. Alexis was still suffering from morning sickness, but it was slowly getting better. She truly hoped that the next month would fly by and that her morning sickness would go away. She was thankful that she hasn't started showing yet.

It was the morning of their first day back to work. Randy and Alexis flew to Arizona the day before and met with Stephanie to get their scripts. Randy didn't have a match that night, but they needed to be there to start their newly edited storyline.

"Are you ready to rehearse the first scene?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Alexis stated.

They rehearsed the scenes until they had them memorized and before they knew it, it was time to get to the arena and actually due the scenes. Everyone who was there, Divas and Superstars alike were anxious to hear what the newest storyline was going to entail. But no one suspected what was to come.

"Is everyone ready?" the director asked.

"Yeah." a bunch of people responded.

"And… Action!" the director stated.

**"Hey Randy.. Wait up." Alexis stated.**

**"Hey gorgeous! What's up?" Randy responded.**

**"I wanted to talk to you about that night a few weeks ago." Alexis stated.**

**"Sure. What about it?" Randy asked.**

**"Well I don't know how to say this, but Randy, I'm.. I'm.." Alexis started to tell him.**

**"You're what?" Randy asked getting slightly annoyed.**

**"I'm pregnant." Alexis told him.**

**Randy just looked at her with the widest eyes possible.**

"And…Cut!" the director stated. "That was perfect. Randy, Alexis be ready for next week."

"That went perfectly." Alexis stated.

"LEXI!!" Maria shouted from the doorway.

"I think she wants to talk to you, babe." Randy stated.

"Yeah I know." Alexis stated as she walked away from Randy. "What's up Maria?"

"Come with me!" Maria stated as she lead Alexis toward the women's locker room.

"Maria? What is going on?" Alexis stated once they made sure that no one else was in there.

"You tell me! You just told Randy Orton that you're pregnant." Maria exclaimed.

"Maria, that was just part of the script." Alexis lied.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on between you and Randy?" Maria asked as Alexis's phone went off with a text from Randy.

_Hey. Where are you?_

_In the women's locker room talking to Maria. She wants to know if there is something going on between us in real life. _

_Did u tell her?_

_No. But I can't keep lying to my best friend._

_Yeah I know.. it's the same with John. Why don't the four of go out and we can tell them and force them not to say anything to anyone._

_Sounds good. Meet you in 5 minutes by the exit._

_Ok_

"Maria, why don't you join Randy, John and myself for a bite to eat?" Alexis asked.

"Um ok. Let's go." Maria responded.

Alexis and Maria headed out of the locker room with their stuff and headed towards the exit to meet Randy and John. As Randy watched Alexis, he couldn't help but notice that she had a glow about her. Randy couldn't wait to tell his best friend that he was going to be a father.

"So what's going on?" Maria asked as they grabbed an empty booth.


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, hardyrhodescenafan1 and HardyGurl21 **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 10

Randy and Alexis exchanged looks before telling their best friends that not only were they dating on screen and having a baby, but that they were really dating and having a baby in real life.

"Well, as you know with tonight's show our characters are going to have a baby. Well, there's a lot more to it than just that." Alexis answered after the waitress took their drinks order.

"Yeah. What do you mean there is a lot more to it?" John asked looking at Randy.

"You have to promise not to say anything to anyone." Alexis stated.

"I promise!" both John and Maria stated at the same time.

"Well, what no one other than Stephanie knows is that while we were on our promo tour, I filed for a divorce from Samantha and it was finalized on the first day we were in St. Louis." Randy stated.

"What happened? I thought you guys were so happy together." John responded.

"That was just for show. Ever since we got married and I went back to work, she has been accusing me of cheating on her with everyone and anyone. She went as far as getting a key to the hotel room in Phoenix while we were on tour. My lawyer made sure to get her copies of all the keys to my house and cars. Before we got to St. Louis." Randy stated. "On the day that I signed the final papers for the divorce and left to meet Alexis for lunch, Samantha went back to the house and tried to break in. She was arrested and the divorce was finalized the next day."

"Oh man! I'm sorry." John responded.

"So after we dealt with the police we went to my parents for a family dinner since I was in town. I didn't see the point in wasting money on a hotel room, when I had plenty of room at the house for both of us to stay there." Randy stated. "When we got back to my house and had a few drinks, something happened that will forever change both of our lives."

"So she really was psycho?" Maria asked.

"Psycho, paranoid, controlling, shopaholic.. You name it, she was it. Everything that is except for loving, caring and supportive." Randy answered.

"So what happened that will forever change your lives?" John asked.

"It started with a kiss and lead to more. So let's just say that the storyline is a little more real than usual." Alexis answered.

"Which part of the storyline?" Maria asked.

"Well, all of it." Randy answered.

"WHAT?" came out of both John and Maria as they looked at Randy and Alexis.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" John asked confused.

"While we were on tour and after I filed for divorce and all that we connected and a lot of it had to do with the fact that we are in a storyline together. Anyways, after having dinner with my parents, we headed back to my house and one thing lead to another and here we are 7 weeks later and 7 weeks pregnant." Randy answered.

"Wow! So what are you going to do?" Maria asked.

"Well, after seeing a doctor in Sacramento last week, we came down to Oakland and talked to Stephanie and our storyline was changed to accommodate our real life situation." Alexis answered.

"Just to make sure that I got everything correct, Randy is divorced from Samantha, you two are dating and having a baby in a storyline and in real life?" Maria asked looking at everyone.

"Yup." Alexis stated. "But no one else can know for right now."

"My lips are sealed." Maria stated.

"As are mine. Why didn't you tell us before this?" John responded.

"We wanted to keep quiet about it due to Samantha acting like a psycho." Alexis stated. "And we didn't want it to get us into any trouble with Stephanie and Vince. We just informed our parents the other day and that went over about as well as when we told Stephanie."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Maria asked.

"It was a good thing." Randy answered.

"My dad was disappointed at first, but by the end of the conversation, he was ok about it. I haven't heard anything from my brothers yet, so I don't know if they know yet or not." Alexis responded.

"Same here. I'm sure by now my mom has told Nathan and Becky about it, but.. Speak of one of the devils." Randy stated as his phone beeped.

_Randal Keith Orton! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be a "daddy". LOL._

_No using my full name, Nathan Scott Orton. Why do you have daddy in quotes?_

_Cause I just saw your segment on RAW. I have to say that this is the best storyline they've put you in yet._

_Oh ok. Yeah I like it. It's different. But since we're on the subject. Do you remember Alexis?_

_The girl you brought over that night and the "mommy"_

_Yeah. Well you know that Samantha and I are divorced now right?_

_Yeah, mom told me and Becky._

_Well Alexis is my girlfriend and we are going to have a baby for real._

…

_Nathan?_

_Sorry digesting the news. So you're really going to be a dad and I'm going to be an Uncle?_

_Yeah. Didn't mom and dad tell you?_

_No. When did they find out?_

_Last week while RAW was in Oakland, California._

_Oh ok. I wonder if Becky knows?_

_Don't go telling her, please. I want to be the one that tells her._

_Alright. I gotta get ready for school tomorrow. Bye._

_Bye._

"Everything ok, Randy?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, that was Nathan. He was pleasantly surprised by our storyline. And then I told him that is was happening in real life too." Randy answered.

"How did he take it?" Alexis asked.

"Better than I thought. Now I just have to tell Becky." Randy answered.

"Oh yeah. I should try to text Ryan and Jason and tell them before they get mad." Alexis stated as she pulled out her phone and messaged her brothers.

_Ryan. It's Lexi. Can you get Jason in the room with you, please._

_Hi Lexi. Uh sure. Is everything ok?_

_Yeah._

_Ok Jason is here now._

_Alright. I wanted to tell you that mine and Randy's segment tonight will be a lot different than before. But I wanted to tell you both that what happens in tonight during our segment, is happening in real life too. Mom and dad already know about it, so don't worry about that. _

_What's going on, Lexi?_

_Randy and I are dating on RAW and in real life._

_I thought so. That's cool._

_There's more…_

_There is?_

_Yes. Randy and I are going to have a baby. You both are going to be uncles._

…

_Ryan? Jason?_

_We're here. When?_

_December 20th is when the baby is due. I am 7 weeks 6 days today._

_Wow. Mom is calling us for dinner. Later._

_Ok. Bye._

"How did it go?" Maria asked.

"Not as bad as I thought, but they didn't seem happy about it either." Alexis answered.

"It will all be ok." John stated.

"I'm sure it will. Randy are you talking to Becky?" Alexis responded.

"Yeah. Getting ready to tell her now. She's happy that I divorced Samantha and started dating you." Randy stated as he continued to message his sister.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Maria asked.

"Uh yeah." Randy responded.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Well, she thinks that I am too irresponsible to have a kid, but she's happy that she's going to be an aunt. She doesn't make any sense." Randy stated.

"Most teenage girls don't." Alexis stated.

After they finished their meals and their conversation about Randy and Alexis having a baby, they all headed to the hotel to call it a night. The next day was an autograph signing for both Randy and Alexis along with Maryse and Jeff Hardy from Smackdown. Alexis had already met and despised Maryse, but she had never met Jeff Hardy.

"So what should I know about this Jeff Hardy?" Alexis asked as she was going over the schedule for tomorrow.

"He's a nice guy. A little crazy, but that's just who he is. He has had his problems, but he always seems to bounce back. He just ended a feud with his older brother Matt Hardy." Randy stated as he did some push ups.

"Oh ok. Is he still with that girl from North Carolina? I never hear anything about her anymore." Alexis asked.

"I have no idea. I was too busy dealing with Samantha to really care about anyone else's personal life." Randy answered.

"Ok. Well I think I am going to lay down. I'm actually starting to feel nauseous." Alexis stated.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Randy asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You." Alexis answered.

Randy stripped down to just his boxers and crawled into bed next to Alexis. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Alexis soon fell asleep as did Randy.


	11. Chapter 11

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1,ashelyorton, HardyGurl21 and emma217 **for their awesome reviews. You guys are the best! Here is the next chapter! Please R&R! Thanks again...Krista)

Chapter 11

The next morning, Randy woke up to the sounds of the shower running. He got up and tried to focus his eyes. Once he could see straight, he quietly snuck into the bathroom and joined Alexis in the shower and Alexis welcomed the surprise.

After their shower and a quick breakfast, Alexis and Randy headed to the autograph signing. They were greeted by security and escorted into a room where Maryse and Jeff Hardy were already waiting.

"Hey Ryse! How are you?" Randy asked.

"Better now that you're here." Maryse responded looking Randy up and down.

"Hardy." Randy stated not paying a lick of attention to Maryse.

"Orton. And you must be Alexis, right?" Jeff responded walking over to them.

"That would be me." Alexis stated. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Jeff stated as Randy left to get them some water. "So what is the deal with you and Orton?"

"Wow you really get straight to the point don't you?" Alexis asked. "Randy is my boyfriend."

"Really? I thought he was married?" Jeff responded.

"He's divorced." Alexis stated.

"Gotcha. So you're a diva on RAW right?" Jeff asked.

"Right, but I am out of action for right now." Alexis answered.

"Oh ok. Injury?" Jeff responded.

"Nope. But I think I'm going to go find Randy now." Alexis stated.

"Um, ok." Jeff responded not sure if he said anything wrong. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't say anything wrong. I just can't tell anyone why I'm out for right now." Alexis responded.

"Oh ok. Well I hope to see you back in action soon." Jeff stated as he walked away.

Alexis just shook her head as she headed towards catering to find Randy. Randy was talking on the phone when Alexis found him. He looked as if he was going to explode.

"Randy are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"No." Randy answered as he shut his phone.

"What's wrong baby?" Alexis asked as she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Samantha's lawyer called my lawyer and she is claiming that she is pregnant with my baby. But I don't see how that is possible as I haven't been home in nearly 4 months and because of her accusations I always made sure that I did something to prevent it." Randy answered.

"You didn't want kids?" Alexis asked as her heart sank.

"I wanted kids just not with her. And please believe me when I tell you that I am beyond thrilled that we are having a baby. I love our little peanut!" Randy answered placing a hand on Alexis's stomach.

"I believe you. But if you never wanted kids with her, why did you marry her?" Alexis responded.

"At first I did. I couldn't wait to be a daddy. But when she started accusing me of things, I just couldn't imagine having a baby with her." Randy stated.

"I don't blame you. And I am just as thrilled as you are about our little peanut." Alexis responded with a smile.

After their autograph session Randy and Alexis grabbed some lunch to go and went back to the hotel. After eating and taking a short nap, Alexis started packing her stuff up and got ready to head to the airport. Randy and Alexis were stopped several times by fans in the airport. Once their reached their gate, they were finally able to sit down for a little bit.

"Do you have a copy of the script with you?" Randy asked.

"Always. Why?" Alexis answered.

"I just wanted to try to memorize my lines for the next show. And see what else the script holds for us." Randy responded.

"Oh, ok. Here you go." Alexis stated.

"Thanks, love." Randy stated.

"No problem." Alexis responded.

Randy went over the script and memorized his lines. Alexis couldn't wait to get back to St. Louis and relax. She and Randy still needed to talk about their living arrangements as he had a house in St. Louis and she had her house in Sacramento. Once they had boarded the plane, Alexis decided that it was now or never to ask Randy.

"Randy, what are we going to do about the whole living arrangements with us?" Alexis asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess we could keep both houses that way we wouldn't have to worry about hotels when we are in St. Louis and Sacramento." Randy answered.

"Sounds good to me. Before I forget, I have a doctors appointment in two weeks for the baby. It's in Sacramento. I think I am going to talk to my doctor and see if she can refer me to a doctor in St. Louis as well. That way we are covered in both states." Alexis stated.

"Ok. I think that would be a great idea. I know that the WWE also has a woman's doctor on hand at all events for the Diva's, so if anything I'm sure that they can help too." Randy stated with a yawn.

Randy and Alexis both fell asleep on the plane and didn't wake up until they were about to land in Oklahoma City. As they were waiting for their luggage, several fans stopped to ask for pictures and autographs. They both posed for pictures and a signed a few autographs. While waiting on their rental car, Alexis called her parents to check in with them.

There were a few paparazzo's at the airport and were trying to get their picture. Randy was wearing his regular clothes with sunglasses and a baseball cap. Alexis was wearing her normal everyday clothes with sunglasses and her hair pulled up into a pony tail. Alexis managed to keep herself hidden until they left to get the car. The paparazzo's followed them to the hotel and were able to snap a few pictures of Randy and Alexis getting out of the same car and heading into the hotel lobby.

After ditching the paparazzo's, Randy and Alexis checked in and headed to their room. After taking showers, Randy ordered room service for lunch. While they waited for their food to arrive, Alexis laid on the bed and placed her hands on her stomach. She was almost 8 weeks along and would soon start showing. Only John, Maria and the McMahon's knew about her actually being pregnant.

"What's wrong baby?" Randy asked.

"Just thinking that soon they are going to notice something very different about me and they are going to start spreading rumors and all that stuff." Alexis answered.

"You're talking about the baby, right?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I'm going to start showing soon and I won't be able to hide it for very long and I don't want to hide it. I want to be able to show off that I am pregnant with your baby." Alexis answered.

"I don't blame you. I don't want to hide it either. I love you and our little peanut! Why don't we start small by letting everyone know that we are dating and slowly introduce the fact that we are going to have a baby." Randy suggested.

"Sounds good. Now are you going to come join me on the bed or are you going to stand there all night?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm. I think I like the idea of holding you all night better than standing." Randy answered as he got on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I like this." Alexis stated as Randy placed his lips on hers.

To Alexis and Randy it seemed like they had just fallen asleep when the room phone started to ring. Randy rolled over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Randy answered still asleep.

"Dude. Where are you? We were supposed to meet up this morning and hit the gym." the caller stated.

"Cena! It's 5am. I'm sleeping." Randy whined.

"If you don't get down here and Vince finds out, you're in for it." John stated.

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting up. Be there in 10 minutes." Randy growled.

Randy hung up the phone and slowly got out of bed so that he didn't wake Alexis. He quickly pulled on his workout clothes and shoes. He left Alexis a note before heading to the gym. Once he got to the gym, John was waiting impatiently for him.

"It's about time you got here." John stated.

"Shut up, Cena! I am exhausted and not in the mood to mess around." Randy growled.

"Yeah I can tell. Maryse was asking about you." John responded.

"What does she want?" Randy asked annoyed.

"She was asking if you were still married and what was going on with you and Alexis." John answered.

"What did you tell her?" Randy asked.

"I told her that I don't get involved in other people's private lives and that she should back off." John answered.

"Good. After today she will find out about at least one new thing in my life." Randy stated.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Alexis and I agreed to start letting everyone know that we are together." Randy answered.

"It's about time. What about the other "thing"?" John asked.

"Soon enough." Randy stated. "Soon enough. So let's get this workout started."

"Sounds good to me." John agreed.

While the guys were working out, Maria headed over to Alexis's room and knocked on the door. It took a little bit for Alexis to get up and get to the door.

"Hey, Ria! What's up?" Alexis asked.

"Just thought I would come keep you company while the guys are working out." Maria answered.

"Ok. Come on in." Alexis stated. "I just got Randy's note."

"That's sweet. I wish I had someone who would leave me little notes like that." Maria stated.

"It is sweet." Alexis grinned.

Alexis quickly got dressed so that she and Maria could meet the guys for breakfast. As Alexis was coming out of the bathroom, Randy walked into the room. John had gone to his room to shower and change. Maria and Alexis waited for John to come to the room and for Randy to take his shower and get dressed.

As they headed to breakfast, Randy held Alexis's hand to show her that he really didn't care who saw them. Alexis smiled at Randy as they walked into the hotel restaurant together. There were several other stars there and some of them noticed Randy and Alexis holding hands and sitting next to each other at their table and it didn't bother Randy and Alexis one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

(AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome and I appreciate your feedback. Here is the next chapter. Please R&R! Much Love to all!! ~Krista)

Chapter 12

Later that afternoon, Randy and Alexis walked through the security doors at the arena hand in hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just watched as the couple walked through the backstage area. John and Maria were the only ones not phased by Randy and Alexis.

"Think anyone noticed?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Who cares. But we do have an audience." Alexis stated.

"Well then, let's really give them something to talk about." Randy stated.

"What are you going to do?" John asked.

"And do you really think that's a good idea?" Maria asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Randy stated with his evil grin.

"Randy! What are you going to do?" Alexis asked.

Randy didn't say anything as he wrapped an arm around Alexis's back and pulled her close to him. He caressed her face with his hand before leaning into her and kissing her passionately. John and Maria watched as everyone stood with their mouths open and their eyes as wide as they could get.

"It's going to be an interesting night." Maria said to John.

"Yeah, you're telling me." John responded.

Randy and Alexis continued their walk to his dressing room where she gave him a very passionate kiss before he went into the room. Maria came over to Alexis and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Diva's locker room.

"Are you asking to get your ass kicked?" Maria asked.

"Nope. We are just doing what we want to do. So what if the other girls around here get jealous. It's their loss and my gain." Alexis answered. "Don't worry. Randy knows what he is doing."

"Ok. We are the first Diva's here, so as of right now only about 10 other stars saw yours and Randy's PDA. Their mouths dropped open and I'm sure that rumors are going to start flying soon." Maria responded.

"So let them talk. The McMahon's, my family, Randy's family, you and John all know the truth. So it really doesn't matter to us what anyone else says." Alexis stated.

"You have more guts than I ever would." Maria responded.

"So when are you and John going to finally hook up?" Alexis asked.

"Me and John? Yeah right. That'll never happen." Maria answered blushing a little.

"Uhh huh. Sure. We'll see about that." Alexis responded as she headed out of the locker room.

As Alexis roamed the halls of the arena she became so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Stephanie calling her name.

"Alexis.. Alexis… ALEXIS!" Stephanie yelled.

"Sorry, Stephanie. I was lost in my thoughts." Alexis finally snapped out of it.

"It's ok. I used to do that all the time. So I just wanted to see how you were doing with the pregnancy and everything?" Stephanie responded.

"Doing good so far. Almost 3 ½ months along. Peanut finally stopped making me sick everyday." Alexis stated.

"Peanut?" Stephanie asked trying not to giggle.

"Yeah. Randy and I are calling the baby "Peanut" until we know if we are having a boy or a girl." Alexis smiled.

"That's cute. I never would have imagined Randy being cute and sentimental like that." Stephanie stated. "It's definitely a different side of him."

"Yeah. I guess it is. Well I need to go get ready for Randy's match. I'll see you later." Alexis stated as she headed back towards the Diva's locker room.

As Alexis was walking into the locker room, she heard a few familiar voices talking. She stopped long enough to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe that she would do that." Michelle stated.

"Well, Phil saw it first hand." Candice stated.

"Can we say ring rat?" Maryse asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Beth stated.

"I would." Michelle stated.

"And what about him? He's married." Maryse asked.

"It's nice to know that I am the talk of the locker room!" Alexis stated. "And by the way, you might want to get your facts straight before going around and spreading rumors."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maryse asked.

"Find out for yourself. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do with my time than to deal with a bunch of gossiping Diva's." Alexis stated as she grabbed her bag and turned to leave.

"Yeah, like Randy." Maryse stated with a laugh.

"Shut up, Maryse." Beth stated.

"You know Maryse, if I had the time or energy to deal with you I would, but like I said I have better things to do with my time." Alexis stated as she left the locker room.

Alexis quickly headed towards Randy's dressing room. As she turned the corner, she ran into John. He could tell something was bothering her, but she wouldn't tell him anything. John sent Maria a text message about Alexis's attitude.

_**Hey. I think something is seriously bothering Lexi.**_

_Why do you say that?_

_**She is not her usual self.**_

_I'll see if I can find out anything. Where is she?_

_**Heading towards Randy's dressing room. His match is up next.**_

_Ok. After his match I will talk to her._

_**Cool. Hey, what are you doing after the show?**_

_Nothing as far as I know. Why?_

_**Want to go get something to eat after the show?**_

_Uh, sure. Meet you by the exit doors after the show._

_**Sounds good.**_

Randy could tell something was bothering Alexis as well, but he had to wait until after his match to find out what was going on. During Randy's match, Alexis stood ringside and cheered him on. Alexis tried to ignore what Maryse had said about her, but deep down it bothered her. And it didn't help that the commentators were also talking about her as if she couldn't hear them.

"It seems like love or lust is in the air around here tonight." Jerry stated.

"Why do you say that?" Matt asked.

"I heard that before the show, a few of the stars witnessed Randy Orton and Alexis Martin in a very deep kiss backstage." Jerry answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't just for fun? You know how these two like to play around and tease everyone." Matt responded.

"You never know. After all we are talking about Randy Orton." Jerry stated.

After the match was over, Alexis couldn't wait to get backstage and hide in Randy's dressing room. She just couldn't take it anymore. Randy waited until they were in his dressing room to talk to her.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"We are definitely the talk of the Diva's locker room. I knew we would be, but I didn't think that what they would say would bother me so much." Alexis answered.

"What did they say?" Randy asked nervously.

"They called me a ring rat." Alexis answered as she sat down on the small couch.

"Don't pay any attention to them. They are all just jealous." Randy stated. "Why don't you change in here while I shower and then we can get out of here for the night?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to text Ria." Alexis stated.

"Ok. How is our peanut doing?" Randy asked.

"Peanut is fine. Go take your shower." Alexis answered with a small smile.

_**Hey Ria. I'm in Randy's dressing room. We are going to head out of here soon.**_

_Ok. Is everything ok?_

_**It will be. I just hate being called names.**_

_Who called you names? I'll kick their ass!_

_**Whoa there. Maryse called me a ring rat as they were talking about me in the locker room earlier.**_

_Aww! Just ignore her. She's not worth it, trust me. John asked me out after the show._

_**I plan on it. Really? It's about time!**_

_Yeah, I know. I can't wait._

_**Randy and I are probably just going to head back to the hotel and veg out. I really don't feel like going out anywhere.**_

_Sounds like fun for you. I don't blame you. Take care of that baby too. TTYL -RIA_

_**I will. TTYL -LEX**_

After Alexis finished changing and Randy was dressed after his shower, they tried to get out of the arena without being spotted, but no such luck. Maryse and Phil followed them towards the exit of the arena, only Randy and Alexis didn't know it yet.

Alexis had a strange feeling that they were being followed. They arrived back at the hotel and proceeded to head towards their room. Alexis kept looking over her shoulder, but didn't see anyone. Randy couldn't help but notice Alexis's strange behavior.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" Randy asked annoyed.

"I have this feeling like we are being followed." Alexis answered.

"So what if we are. What are they going to do? Run to Vince or Samantha? You need to stop worrying about all this. Everything is going to be just fine. Let's get to our room and enjoy some one on one time alone." Randy stated as he put his arm around her.

"Sounds good to me." Alexis stated.

Randy and Alexis finally made it to their room. Maryse and Phil decided to do some of their own investigative work on the two. It wasn't until Phil found Randy's website that he decided that he didn't want anything to do with Maryse's plan.

"Maryse, Randy got a divorce from Samantha a few months ago." Phil stated.

"So what. I still want her head on a platter." Maryse stated.

"MARYSE! Listen to what I am saying. Leave them alone. They aren't doing anything wrong. He is legally divorced and allowed to date whomever he wants. And another thing, if you don't stop this, I will tell Stephanie." Phil demanded.

"I don't have to listen to you. Get out!" Maryse demanded.

As Phil left Maryse's room he bumped into Maria who was heading to her room to get ready for her date with John.

"Hey Phil. What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Maryse is what's wrong. She's seriously lost it." Phil answered.

"Does this have anything to do with Lexi and Randy?" Maria asked.

"Actually it has everything to do with them. She is intent on following them and causing them problems. I saw on his website that he is divorced from Samantha. Is that correct?" Phil answered.

"Yes. He and Samantha divorced about 3 ½ months ago." Maria responded. "I had heard that she called Lexi a ring rat. Lexi is my best friend and she is by no means a ring rat."

"I know she's not. Randy is the first star she has dated right?" Phil asked.

"Right. So how do we get Maryse to stop whatever she is trying to do?" Maria answered.

"I'll think of something and get back to you. I need to find Randy and Alexis first." Phil stated.

After finding Randy and Alexis and telling them what Maryse was trying to do, the three of them headed back to the arena in hopes of catching Stephanie or Vince. And they were in luck. Stephanie was still in her office working when they got there.

Phil, Alexis and Randy told Stephanie everything that was going on. Stephanie didn't like what she was hearing as she had a very low tolerance for stars to be calling others names and stalking them. Stephanie told them that she would call Maryse first thing in the morning and have a meeting with her. The next morning Maryse was suspended and everyone else was given fair warning about the incident.


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: Thank you for the reviews!! Here is Chapter 13! Please R&R)

Chapter 13

A month had passed since the incident with Maryse and it was now the beginning of July and Alexis was starting to show. Both Randy and Alexis had two weeks off, which they were spending in St. Louis. Alexis was able to get the name of a doctor in St. Louis from Dr. Meadows and scheduled her ultrasound appointment for the following week.

"I can't wait to find out if Peanut is a boy or girl." Alexis stated as she joined Randy out by the pool.

"Me too." Randy stated.

"Maybe we should come up with a boys name and a girls name just in case they can't tell what Peanut is." Alexis suggested.

"Ok. Do you have any in mind?" Randy asked.

"Not really. Do you?" Alexis answered as she leaned back against Randy.

"Honestly, I've never thought about it." Randy responded.

"Well, why don't we start throwing out names and go from there?" Alexis asked.

"Ok. We can try that." Randy answered with a chuckle. "Let's start with boys names."

"Sounds good. I'll start. How bout Randal Keith Orton Jr.?" Alexis suggested.

"You want to name the baby if it's a boy, after me?" Rand asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Alexis answered.

"No reason. I just never thought about naming my son after me." Randy stated.

"Ok. Do you have something else in mind for a boys name?" Alexis asked.

"Nope. Randal Keith Orton Jr. is perfectly fine with me." Randy answered. "Now what about a girls name?"

"I kinda like the names, Savannah, Alana, Renee, Rain and Rebecca." Alexis responded.

"I like those too. What about a middle name?" Randy asked.

"I kind of like Kendall or Krystal." Alexis answered.

"Rain Kendall Orton. Rain Krystal Orton. Renee Kendall Orton. Renee Krystal Orton. Rebecca Kendall Orton. Rebecca Krystal Orton. I think I like…" Randy started to respond, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

The day of the ultrasound appointment came rather quickly. Randy and Alexis were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call for them. Alexis flipped nervously through a magazine, while Randy was texting back and forth with John.

_**Dude. I so can't wait to get this over with. I haven't been this nervous since I made my debut.**_

_I'm sure everything will be just fine._

_**I hope so. I just can't wait to find out if I am having a son or daughter.**_

_I bet. Maria hopes you and Lexi are having a girl._

_**Maria? I thought you were at home in Boston?**_

_I am. Maria is here with me._

_**Cool. It's about time man. The doctor is calling for us.**_

_I know. Let me know the results when you find out._

_**Will do. Later.**_

_Later._

After the doctor did the initial exam, it was time to reveal the sex of the baby. Randy held Alexis's hand while the doctor tried to get a good picture of the baby. She showed them the head, chest, arms, hands, legs and feet first. With each section the doctor printed pictures for them.

"Ok. Do you want to know what you are having?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Alexis and Randy answered at the same time.

"Ok. Let's see if the baby will cooperate with us this morning." the doctor stated as she moved the ultrasound wand over Alexis's stomach. "Ok. Looks like the baby is willing to cooperate. If you look right there you will see that there isn't any extra body parts. So mom, dad, you're going to have a girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you, doctor." Alexis stated as she looked over at Randy who was smiling ear to ear.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, Alexis and Randy left the hospital and headed to lunch. Randy couldn't believe that he was going to have a daughter in a few short months. Alexis was happy that their daughter was healthy and growing like she should be. She couldn't wait to meet her.

_**Hey Ria! How is Boston and John?**_

_Hey, Lex! Good. We are having a blast out here. How was your appt?_

_**Good. We just left and are heading to lunch.**_

_Good. So what is the results? John is dying to know if he is going to have a niece or nephew. LOL._

_**LOL. We will send you a picture that tells it all. I gotta go.**_

_Ok. Bye._

_**Bye.**_

When Alexis and Randy got back to Randy's house, Alexis scanned the ultrasound pictures and emailed them to her's and Randy's phones. Alexis then sent the pictures one by one to Maria's phone leaving the sex of the baby for the last one. Randy did the same to John. After sending all the pictures, Alexis called her parents.

"Hi mom." Alexis stated.

"Lexi. How are you? How's Randy? How's my grandbaby?" Danielle asked.

"We are all doing good. Randy and I had our ultrasound appointment this morning and the baby is growing just the way it should." Alexis answered.

"Did you find out what the baby is?" Danielle asked excitedly.

"Yes we did. Do you want to know?" Alexis answered.

"Alexis Kendall Martin! Of course I want to know what my grandbaby is going to be!" Danielle stated.

"Ok. Ok. Randy and I are having a girl." Alexis told her mom.

"Mitch, We are going to have a granddaughter!" Danielle told her husband while still on the phone with Alexis. "Sweetie I am so happy for you. I will tell your brothers when they get home. We love you all."

"Thank you mom. Love you too." Alexis stated as she hung up.

"So I take it, they are happy." Randy stated as he pulled Alexis into his arms.

"Yes they are. Aren't you?" Alexis asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Randy answered.

"I just thought that you might be a little disappointed that we weren't having a boy." Alexis stated.

"I don't care what the sex of the baby is as long as he or she is healthy. And no matter what I will love you and our baby regardless if it's a boy or girl." Randy reassured her. "Now how about we invite my family over and have a BBQ and let them know we are going to have a little girl?"

"Sounds good. But we don't have anything in the house to make." Alexis agreed.

"Then lets go grocery shopping." Randy stated as he grabbed his keys.

"Ok. I have an idea on how to tell everyone tonight what we are having." Alexis stated.

"Oh?" Randy responded as he helped Alexis into the Humvee.

"You'll see." Alexis stated.

After spending the better part of the late morning and early afternoon at the grocery store, Randy called his parents, brother and sister and invited them over for dinner. Randy started preparing the meat while Alexis worked on the desert that she refused to let Randy see until it was completely done. While they were at the store Alexis picked up edible picture paper and had the ultrasound picture printed on it and she was placing it on the cake that they bought.

Alexis decided that she was going to take a nap before everyone arrived. While Alexis was sleeping, Randy headed over to the shopping center to get Alexis something special. Randy returned home while Alexis was in the shower.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Randy, please get the door." Alexis called from upstairs.

"Alright." Randy stated as he opened the door. "Hey Nathan!"

"Hey Randy. How are ya?" Nathan asked as he hugged his older brother.

"Doing good. Cooking dinner." Randy stated. "Where is mom, dad and Becky?"

"They are coming. I came straight from work." Nathan answered. "So where is Alexis?"

"She is right behind you." Randy stated.

"Oh, hey Alexis. How are you and the baby?" Nathan asked as he hugged Alexis.

"Doing good." Alexis answered.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I'll get it." Randy stated as he opened the door. "Mom, Dad! Come on in."

"Thank you, son." Bob stated. "What is the special occasion for this BBQ?"

"You'll see soon enough." Randy stated.

"Alexis! It's so good to see you! You are absolutely glowing." Elaine stated as she hugged Alexis.

"Thank you. It's good to see you too." Alexis responded.

"How are you feeling?" Elaine asked.

"I feel good. A little more tired, but otherwise good." Alexis answered.

"That's good to hear. I can't wait to find out what you and Randy are having. Do you know if and when you will find out?" Elaine stated.

"Soon. We both want to know." Alexis responded.

"Darlin' you look even more beautiful than the first time I saw you." Bob stated.

"Thank you." Alexis responded blushing slightly.

Soon everyone was there and Randy began cooking on the grill with his dad and brother talking to him. Alexis was in the kitchen working on the sides and vegetables with Elaine and Becky. Alexis could tell that Becky didn't want to be there and could care less about the big news.

As Elaine watched Randy and Alexis interaction with each other, she knew that Randy had finally found someone who will be loving, caring and supportive of him. She couldn't help but hope that maybe one day Randy would ask Alexis to marry him. What no else knew was that night was that day.

"Becky, please help Randy and Alexis by setting the table." Elaine told her daughter.

"But mom.." Becky tried to get out of it.

"But nothing. Do as I tell you to." Elaine stated as she handed Becky the place settings, silverware and napkins.

"Fine!" Becky responded annoyed.

"Don't mind her. She is just a stubborn teenager." Elaine stated.

"It's ok. I have two teenage brothers back home." Alexis responded as she pulled out the plates and glasses.

After the table was set and the food was on the table, everyone took their seats and started eating. After they finished dinner, Alexis and Randy cleared the table and started getting the dessert plates and forks out. Alexis finally showed Randy the cake.

"It's perfect!" Randy stated as he kissed her. "Just like you."

"Thank you, but I am far from perfect." Alexis responded.

"You are perfect to me." Randy stated.

Alexis just smiled at Randy as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked concerned.

"Yes. The baby is moving around." Alexis answered. "Put your hand here."

"Wow. Is that the first time you felt the baby move?" Randy asked as he felt his daughter kicking.

"Yes. It's amazing isn't it?" Alexis answered.

"It is. But we should get back out there before they think something happened." Randy responded as he picked up the cake and carried it out to the table.

"We wanted to tell everyone what the baby's sex is in an unique way." Alexis stated.

"So Alexis had the bakers make a special cake." Randy stated as he set the cake down on the table.

The cake had the baby's sex ultrasound picture in the center and in pink writing it said "It's A Girl!" Everyone congratulated Randy and Alexis, except for Becky, who could have cared less that her oldest brother was going to have a daughter.

"I have one more surprise for everyone." Randy stated as he ran inside to grab the item he bought earlier that day.

"Alexis, do you know what the surprise is?" Elaine asked hoping it was what she wanted it to be.

"I have no idea." Alexis answered.

While Randy was in the house getting the item, he made a quick phone call and talked to someone very important. After getting the information he wanted, Randy headed back out to the rest of the family.


	14. Chapter 14

(AN: Thank you to **MrsRKOCena, hardyrhodescenafan1, BournePriceless54 and ashleyorton **for their awesome reviews. You guys are truly awesome!! Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 14

"Alexis, can you please come over here?" Randy asked nervously.

"Sure. Randy is everything ok?" Alexis answered.

"Everything is fine." Randy stated. "Baby, we have been together for a few months now and today like everyday I realized that I don't want to live without you in my life."

"Randy, I will always be here with you. I'm not going anywhere." Alexis responded.

"Oh please!" Becky muttered.

"Alexis, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter." Randy stated as he pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my!" Elaine stated excitedly as Bob put an arm around her.

"Randy, I love you with all my heart too. Yes! I will marry you!" Alexis responded.

Randy stood up, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Everyone but Becky congratulated the newly engaged couple. After everyone had left, Randy cleaned up the kitchen while Alexis took a picture of her engagement ring with her phone and sent it to Maria.

_**OMG! It that what I think it is?**_

_What do you think it is?_

_**An engagement ring?**_

_Yup! Randy proposed tonight after dinner. His parents, brother and sister were all here to witness it._

_**You are so lucky! Congrats Lexi!**_

_Thanks, Ria! Go tell John before you burst. But no one else. We still have to tell Vince and Stephanie._

_**No worries. John says congrats and its about time.**_

_Thanks. I think we are heading to bed. TTYL_

_**TTYL.**_

A few days later found Randy and Alexis heading to the next show. Maria and John met them at the airport and headed to the hotel together. After getting a shower, the four of them headed to the arena to find Stephanie. John and Maria were finally going to tell Stephanie that they were dating. Randy and Alexis had to tell Stephanie the sex of the baby and that they were engaged.

"Randy, Alexis, Please come in." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you for seeing us." Alexis stated.

"Anything for two of my most popular stars. So what's going on?" Stephanie responded.

"Well first, we are going to have a baby girl. Still due in December." Alexis stated.

"Congratulations!" Stephanie responded.

"Secondly, a few nights ago after telling our families that we are having a girl, Randy proposed and I accepted. We're engaged." Alexis stated.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations! Do you want it written into your storyline or leave it as is?" Stephanie asked.

"Leave it as is. We want to keep it low key as I have enough issues with a few other divas and I don't want to add to it." Alexis answered.

"Who is giving you problems other than Maryse?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"Candice and Michelle mostly. Beth was in the locker room, but she wasn't saying anything other than for them to quit it." Alexis answered.

"Ok. I will pull them in here later on and tell them to knock it off. I don't stand for any of this. But since you two are officially together and having a baby, I will have the two of you share a dressing room that locks." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Randy stated.

"Anytime." Stephanie stated.

After their meeting, Randy and Alexis found their dressing room and then left to find Maria and John so that they could head out to get something to eat. After arriving at the restaurant the four of them were seated in a secluded area as not to be disturbed by any fans.

"So how is my niece doing?" John asked.

"She is moving around right now. Want to feel her?" Alexis answered.

"Uh sure." John stated as Alexis took his hand and let him feel the baby kick. "Wow she is strong."

"Yeah she is." Alexis stated. "Ria, want to feel her move?"

"Sure." Maria stated as she walked around to Alexis's seat to feel the baby moving. "Aww."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Randy asked.

"It really is." Maria answered.

"So do you have any names picked out?" John asked.

"We have a few, but nothing is for sure yet." Randy stated. "All I can really say is for sure is her initials."

"What are they?" Maria asked.

"RKO of course." Randy answered.

"Of course!" John stated laughing.

The next night was show night. Randy and Alexis arrived with John and Maria. Now that Alexis was visibly pregnant, there was no use hiding it from everyone. Alexis also wore her engagement ring with great pride. A lot of people who supported Randy and Alexis congratulated them on the baby and the engagement.

As the weeks passed, Randy and Alexis finally picked out a name for the baby, but decided to keep it a secret until the baby was born. They also decided to set a wedding date for December 31st. Alexis couldn't wait to marry Randy and to hold their daughter in her arms.

Alexis was now 25 weeks and starting to get very uncomfortable. The baby was moving around a lot more everyday. Her doctors gave her the ok to travel with Randy as long as everything was going well with the pregnancy. Maria decided to get a hold of all of the women that Alexis knew, including Randy's mom and sister and throw her a surprise baby shower around Thanksgiving at Alexis's house in Sacramento.

"I can't wait until she is born!" Alexis stated as she tried to get out of bed.

"15 weeks." Randy reminded her.

"I know. Not soon enough." Alexis stated.

"What do you want to eat?" Randy asked.

"Um.. Toast with peanut butter." Alexis answered. "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Ok." Randy stated as he headed downstairs.

After Alexis's shower and breakfast of peanut butter toast. Randy and Alexis headed out for a day of shopping. Alexis needed more maternity clothes and Randy wanted to get some of the big items for the baby's room. While they were shopping, Alexis did some thinking about their living situations. As much as she loved her house, she was never there. She spent more time in St. Louis with Randy than anywhere else.

"Earth to Alexis!" Randy stated.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff." Alexis responded.

"Everything ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I was actually thinking about my house in Sacramento and when we'll be there in November I want to have all my stuff sent out here. I am going to let my brother rent the house from me while he is going to college." Alexis answered.

"Are you sure?" Randy responded.

"Yeah. I want us to have one house together. I love it out here and I can always fly my parents out here for visits and when we visit them, we can choose from 2 different places to stay at." Alexis stated.

"Ok. We'll if we are done getting you more clothes, how about we go shop for some furniture for our daughter's room?" Randy asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alexis stated as she laced her fingers with Randy's.

As the walked through JC Penney's Alexis and Randy both fell in love with a furniture set called Olympia by Simmons. Randy and Alexis pulled a sales person aside and asked to order the furniture. The sales person had to get a manager as the order was going to be a large one. While they waited, Alexis looked at the crib bedding and accessories.

Alexis couldn't help but love the Disney Princess set. While Randy dealt with the furniture, Alexis got another sales person and had them help her get everything that went with the set. Alexis text Randy to meet back at the car. Randy was more than fine with that. A few sale people helped Alexis out to the car where Randy was waiting patiently.

"Did you buy out the entire bedding department?" Randy asked when he saw all the bags.

"Nope. Just bought out the theme." Alexis answered.

"She is going to be one spoiled princess, isn't she." Randy stated as the car was being loaded.

"I'm sure of it." Alexis agreed. "When is the furniture going to be delivered?"

"Tomorrow morning. They have everything here already so it was rather easy." Randy stated as he drove home.

Alexis called her parents and told them about her decision about the house and moving in permanently with Randy in St. Louis. Her parents supported her decisions and we thankful to her for letting Ryan rent out her house. Danielle and Mitchell asked her if they had set a wedding date. Alexis told them that the small, family and very few friends wedding would be taking place on December 31st.

That afternoon, Randy spent the day clearing out the spare bedroom next to the master bedroom so that they could start getting it ready for their daughter. Randy had called his dad and asked him to pick up the right shade of pink and white and for him and Nathan to come over and help him paint the room. Elaine also tagged along as she wanted to see what the theme for her granddaughter's room would be.

The next morning at 9am, a large delivery truck pulled up to the house. Randy showed them were everything was going to go and the workers got to work bringing in all the furniture. They even assembled the furniture for Randy and Alexis. The only left to get for the room was a crib mattress, but they had some time to get that.

A few days later, Randy and Alexis were on their way to the airport for their next mini tour. A new CD was being released with both of their theme songs as well as Jeff Hardy's, John's and Maria's theme songs. The five of them were scheduled to promote the CD and to be at the release party in Las Vegas. The party was to kick off their two week tour.

After the tour, they were scheduled to continue their storyline at the RAW shows. They were scheduled to have 2-3 days off a week through Thanksgiving. The Monday night before Thanksgiving would be Alexis's last show until sometime after the New Year. Randy was also taking the same amount of time off, but still had to attend promo events in St. Louis.

"I will be more than happy to have some much needed time off with no worries." Randy stated.

"No worries?" Alexis asked.

"Ok. Only worrying about you and our daughter." Randy answered.

"That's better." Alexis stated with a yawn.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up before we land." Randy suggested.

"Ok." Alexis agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

(AN: Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1, ashleyorton, Bournepriceless54, HardyGurl21, MrsRKOCena and Graelam **for their awesome reviews. You guys are truly the best!! Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 15

Randy, Alexis, Jeff, John and Maria spent a week in Las Vegas promoting the CD. The five of them hung out and Alexis got to know Jeff a little better. The second week of the CD promotion took them to Sacramento. Alexis's parents were thrilled that they were able to see their daughter and soon to be son-in-law and their friends. Alexis invited everyone to stay at her house for the week. John and Maria were more than happy to stay anywhere but in another hotel. Jeff was grateful not to see another mediocre hotel room.

On the last night they were in Sacramento, Alexis drove everyone to her parents house. John, Maria and Jeff were awe struck when they saw Danielle and Mitchell's house. Ryan and Jason were also home but they were only expecting Randy and Alexis. Jeff, John and Maria signed a few autographs for the boys while Alexis and Randy helped out in the kitchen.

After the CD promo tour was over, they were back to work as usual. Randy and the rest of Legacy started a feud with Triple H and the McMahon family. Alexis was still Randy's valet and she still cheered Legacy on. But as she got further along in the pregnancy, she started taking her seat at the announcers table and occasionally joined in on the conversations.

"Are you ready to give your final on screen performance tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"About as ready as I am to have this baby." Alexis responded.

"I know how you feel. I've been in your shoes twice." Stephanie stated with a smile.

"I'd better go get ready for my last scene." Alexis stated as she got up to head to catering for the scene.

Randy was already waiting in catering with the camera crew. Alexis stood next to Randy who was going over his lines. It was supposed to be an emotional good-bye scene. But he was having a hard time getting the emotional part of it as he knew that Alexis would be going home with him at the end of the night. This scene also included Cody, Ted, John and Maria.

"Is everyone ready?" the director called out.

"Yes." several people responded.

"Alright then. Let's do this. Action!" the director stated.

**"Randy, can I talk to you for minute?" Alexis asked from the doorway.**

**"Sure. What do you want?" Randy asked.**

**"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Alexis stated.**

**"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" Randy asked.**

**"When I walk out that door tonight. I won't be coming back." Alexis stated. "At least not for a long time."**

**"Why are you leaving?" Cody asked.**

**"I'm leaving to have Randy's baby." Alexis answered.**

**"Randy's baby? Yeah right! You're joking right?" Ted laughed.**

**"I'm not joking. Ask him yourself." Alexis stated.**

**"Randy?" Ted asked.**

**"She's telling the truth. She's carrying my baby." Randy stated as he looked into her eyes.**

**"Told you." Alexis stated.**

**"Hey! Someone told me that this pretty gal is leaving for good. Is that true?" John stated as he walked through the door with Maria.**

**"I am leaving for a while. I'm not sure when or if I will be back." Alexis stated.**

**"Well I for one will miss you around here." Maria stated.**

**"Thanks Maria!" Alexis stated.**

**"Don't be a stranger!" John stated as he hugged Alexis.**

**"I'll try not to be. You all have my phone number and you can call or text me anytime you want." Alexis stated. "Well, I need to get going. Bye everyone." **

**"Bye, Alexis." everyone but Randy responded.**

**"Don't go." Randy stated. "I don't want you to leave."**

**"You don't want me to leave? But I don't have a choice. I need to go." Alexis responded.**

**"If you leave, then I will go after you. That is my baby and I want to be there for him or her." Randy stated with tears in his eyes.**

**"Randy, I don't.." Alexis started to say but was cut off by Randy pressing his lips into hers.**

"Cut! That was absolutely perfect!" the director stated. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Randy stated as he wrapped his arms around Alexis.

After the show, Alexis and Randy were given their leave forms and headed out to meet up with John and Maria. They were in St. Louis, so they had one of Randy's cars to drive around. After dinner everyone came over to Randy and Alexis's house. Alexis showed Maria the baby's room and they started talking about the baby shower for that Saturday.

Randy and Alexis were going to have a very busy few days. It was their first Thanksgiving together and they were having both of their families over as well as some of their WWE family. Elaine and Bob were bringing the turkey while Randy and Alexis took care of everything else.

The next day was going to be the busiest next to Thanksgiving Day. Randy and John headed to the airport while Maria helped Alexis get the two guest rooms ready for her parents and brothers. The one guest room upstairs, had two twin beds and the other room downstairs, had a queen sized bed and it's own bathroom. Alexis couldn't wait for both families to get to know each other and spend their first holiday all together.

_"Now arriving from Salt Lake City, American Airlines flight 836."_ an announcement was made over the airport speakers.

"That's their flight." Randy stated.

"So are you excited about all this?" John asked.

"You have no idea. I've waited so long to become a dad and now that its happening, I am head over heels excited." Randy stated.

"That's cool. What about the whole 2nd marriage thing?" John asked.

"I didn't think that I would want to get married so soon after the divorce, but Alexis is a lot different than Samantha was and I not only love her, but I am deeply in love with her. And I can't wait for her to be Mrs. Randy Orton." Randy answered. "What's with all the questions?"

"Well, I'm thinking of asking Maria to marry me." John responded.

"Congrats, man!" Randy stated.

"Thanks. I think I see her parents." John stated.

"Randy, John! It's so good to see you again. Where is Alexis?" Danielle asked.

"She is at the house resting while Maria helps out." Randy stated.

"Ok. Is she doing good? How's the baby?" Danielle asked.

"They are both doing just fine. 3 ½ more weeks to go." Randy answered as John and Mitchell grabbed their luggage. "She is so excited that you all are here for Thanksgiving and for the baby shower on Saturday. My parents are looking forwards to meeting you as well."

"I can't believe that she is going to have the baby so soon. Time sure does fly." Mitchell stated as they walked to the humvee. "When will we get to meet your parents?"

"Tonight at dinner. They've invited everyone over to their house for a southern home cooked dinner." Randy answered.

"Sounds good. Do you and Lexi have a name picked out yet?" Danielle asked.

"We do have a name for our daughter, but we are waiting until she is born to tell everyone her name." Randy answered as he climbed into the drivers seat. "Is everyone in?"

"Yes." everyone stated.

As Randy drove to the house, he pointed out points of interest to Alexis's family. Mitchell was in awe when they pulled into Randy and Alexis's neighborhood. And he was in even more shock when they pulled into Randy's driveway.

"This is your house?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. I know it's pretty big for just two people, but I always knew that one day I would have kids to fill the house." Randy answered. "And there is Alexis."

Alexis made her way out to the car and hugged her parents and brothers. She then told Randy when dinner at his parents would be and that Nathan and his girlfriend were in the living room.

"Why is Nathan here?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. They showed up about 15 minutes ago looking for you." Alexis answered as they walked into the house.

While Randy went into the living room to talk to Nathan and his girlfriend, Alexis showed her parents and brothers where they would be sleeping. After showing her brothers to their room, she showed her parents the baby's room. The only thing missing was a rocking chair to match the furniture set.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Randy was still talking to his brother. Nathan told him why he was there and while Randy was happy that he came to him, he was still a little upset at the reason Nathan was there.

"I take it you haven't told mom and dad yet?" Randy asked as he digested the information.

"No. I wanted to talk to you first. I don't want to say anything to mom and dad until we know for sure." Nathan responded.

"I understand. Just don't wait too long to say anything to them." Randy stated.

"We won't." Nathan stated.

After Nathan and his girlfriend left, Randy joined Alexis and her parents in the baby's room. Mitchell complimented Randy on the room. Alexis couldn't help but smile at her future husband. After everyone was settled in and clothes were changed, Alexis, Danielle, Mitchell and Jason got in her car while Randy, John, Maria and Ryan got in Randy's car and they headed over to Bob and Elaine's house.

Everyone enjoyed a wonderful dinner. Bob and Mitchell talked about Alexis and Randy's upcoming wedding while Elaine and Danielle talked about becoming grandmothers and the baby shower. Randy, John, Alexis and Maria hung out with Jason, Ryan, Nathan and Becky. Becky was starting to come around to the idea of her oldest brother having a baby and getting married again. At least she liked Alexis a lot better than Samantha.

The next day, Danielle, Mitchell and the boys went out sight seeing while Alexis and Randy went to a routine doctor's appointment. Alexis and Randy were told that Alexis was starting to dilate and needed to rest more. Once they were home, Randy made Alexis rest on the couch with Maria and watch movies while he and John got food ready for a light dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

(AN: Thank you to **emma217, hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyGurl21 and Kathleen Runnels ** for their reviews. Here is the the next chapter!! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 16

The next day was a very busy day. Randy got up early and started getting things ready for Thanksgiving dinner. It was around 2pm when everyone was finally arrived for dinner. Alexis and her mom also helped Randy in the kitchen. John and Maria helped set the table with the others relaxed and watched football. Dinner was set on the table at 4pm. Elaine and Danielle called everyone to the table.

"I would like to be the first to make a toast." Mitchell stated. "I would like to thank Randy and Alexis for having us in their home for their first Thanksgiving together. Here is to Randy and Lexi."

"Thank you dad." Alexis stated with a smile.

"I will be the next." Bob stated. "To Randy and Alexis. Thank you for bringing our two families together on this joyous occasion. Congratulations on your engagement and the pending birth of your daughter."

"Thanks, dad." Randy stated. "As a new tradition, I would like to go around the table and have everyone say what they are thankful for."

"Randy, why don't you start us off." Elaine suggested.

"Ok. I am thankful for my health, my career, my friends, my family and most importantly for Alexis and out daughter." Randy stated.

"I am thankful for my health, my career, my family and friends and I am very thankful for having Randy in my life and our daughter." Alexis stated.

Everyone around the table stated what they were thankful for. Mitchell carved the turkey while everyone passed around the food dishes. Thanksgiving dinner was a great success according to Alexis. After dinner everyone hung out in the living room and watched movies. Soon it was time for Elaine, Bob, Becky and Nathan to leave.

While Alexis and Randy are relaxing in the living room with the rest of her family. Alexis feels a sharp pain in her stomach. At first she ignored it thinking that it was just the baby moving around. But Alexis felt the pain again and this time it was stronger.

"Randy! Something's not right." Alexis stated as she sat up.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Danielle asked her daughter.

"I am having sharp pains and they really hurt." Alexis stated with tears.

"Ok. I'll get your shoes. Randy go start the car. Mitch, stay here with the boys." Danielle stated.

Randy went into the garage and started Alexis's car while Danielle helped Alexis get her shoes on and stand up. Once they were in the car, Randy took off for the hospital. Danielle sat in the backseat with Alexis to help keep her calm as did Maria. John climbed in the front seat with Randy.

Once they were at the hospital, they were taken to Labor and Delivery. Alexis was immediately hooked up to monitors and they waited for a doctor to come in and check out Alexis and the baby. Randy sat next to Alexis on the bed and held her close. Danielle sat in a chair and tried to remain as calm as possible for Alexis. John and Maria sat in the waiting room and waited to hear any news.

"Hello. I am Dr. Anderson the attending physician tonight. So what exactly happened that brought you in tonight?" the doctor asked.

"I was laying on the couch with my fiancé and out of nowhere I started getting sharp pains." Alexis answered.

"Ok. I am going to do a pelvic exam to make sure that you are not dilating or in labor." Dr Anderson stated.

"Ok." Alexis responded.

"I want you to try and relax as much as possible while I do the exam." Dr. Anderson stated as he started the exam. "Ok, it looks like you are starting to dilate, which is ok. The pain you felt was more than likely the baby moving into position. You are dilated to 2 centimeters and I want you to go on bed rest until you go into labor."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson. When can we go home?" Randy asked.

"I will have the release papers brought to you within the next half hour." Dr Anderson answered.

"Thank you." Randy stated.

"Randy, go get Maria and John, please." Alexis stated.

"Ok. I love you." Randy responded.

"I love you too." Alexis smiled.

After Alexis was released from the hospital, they headed back to the house so that Alexis could go to bed. Mitchell was still up waiting when they got to the house. Everyone helped Alexis get upstairs and in bed. It was getting late, so John and Maria headed to their hotel while everyone else headed for bed.

Alexis spent most of the next day laying in bed like she was told. John and Maria came over to help out around the house and to keep Alexis company. Alexis finally came downstairs at lunch time but was limited to the couch.

"I hate being on bed rest." Alexis stated as she tried to get comfortable on the couch.

"I know. But it's for yours and baby's benefit. You don't want the baby to be born too early." Danielle stated as she helped adjust Alexis's pillows.

"Don't worry Lexi! Tomorrow is your baby shower and soon enough you will be welcoming your baby girl." Maria stated as she sat with Alexis.

"Thanks Ria!" Alexis stated.

While Alexis relaxed on the couch, John and Randy headed to the gym for a workout. Maria and Danielle started getting things ready for the baby shower. Mitchell, Jason and Ryan took Alexis's car to the local shopping center to find a rocking chair to go in the nursery.

Randy and John returned to the house with lunch in hand. After lunch, Randy helped Alexis upstairs so that she could try to get in a nap. Alexis hated being on bed rest but she knew that she needed to follow her doctor's orders for her baby.

"Randy, where are the baking sheets?" Danielle asked.

"They should be in the drawer under the stove." Randy stated as he pulled out the vacuum.

"Ok. Thanks." Danielle stated.

"Randy, where are the large bowls?" Maria asked.

"In the cabinet next to the stove." Randy answered.

"Ok. Thanks." Maria responded.

Danielle and Maria spent most of the next morning in the kitchen making food and getting things ready for the shower. The first ones to arrive were Elaine and Becky with more food and drinks. Now that his mom and sister were there to help, Randy, John, Mitchell, Jason and Ryan were going to head over to Randy's parents house for the afternoon.

Soon the house was filled with family and friends of Alexis and Randy. Maria and Stephanie helped with the games and prizes. Danielle made sure that Alexis stayed off her feet as much as possible. After eating all the wonderful snacks, it was time to open the gifts. Maria found Alexis's camera and took pictures of everyone there and of Alexis throughout the party.

"How was your shower?" Randy asked when all the guys came back to the house.

"It was fun. But it would have been better if you were here." Alexis answered.

"I know, but it was a day all about you and our daughter." Randy responded. "How are you feeling?"

"I know. Tired. I'm ready for her to be born and I'm ready to curl up in your arms." Alexis stated.

"I like that idea. But it will have to wait until I get back from the airport." Randy stated.

"Airport?" Alexis asked.

"Remember, you're parents and brothers fly back to California tonight." Randy answered.

"I completely forgot about that." Alexis stated. "I'll be fine here with Maria and John."

"Ok. I will be back as soon as I can." Randy stated as he gave her a kiss.

"Alexis, I wish we didn't have to leave. But we have to get back to work and your brothers have school Monday morning." Danielle stated.

"I know mom. I'm just glad that you were able to come out here for the week. And just think the next time you see us we will have our little girl here." Alexis responded.

"I know and I can't wait." Danielle stated as she hugged her daughter one last time.

"You remember to relax and let Randy do everything." Mitchell stated.

"I will dad. Call us when you get home." Alexis stated as she hugged her dad.

"We will." Mitchell stated.

After saying goodbye to Alexis, Maria and John, Randy drove everyone to the airport. Mitchell reminded Randy to make sure that Alexis does as the doctor ordered and to call if anything happens. Randy said his good byes at the airport and then got back on the road towards home.

Alexis, Maria and John were sitting in the living room watching TV when Randy walked through the door. Maria had already taken care of striping the beds in the guest rooms and putting all the bedding in the washer for Randy. The dishes were done and the trash was taken out. Soon John and Maria headed to their hotel.

Once John and Maria were in the confines of their hotel room, John thought it would be now or never that he proposed to Maria. He had bought the ring a few weeks ago and now he was more than ready to pop the question.

"Maria, can you come over here and sit down?" John asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok, John?" Maria answered.

"Everything is fine. There is something that I have been wanting to ask you and I think now is the perfect time." John stated.

"Ok." Maria responded.

"I know that we have only been together for a short time, but in that time I have come to realize that you are my world and I can't imagine my life without you in it." John stated. "Maria, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Maria exclaimed as John placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Maria took a picture of the ring and sent it to Alexis's phone. Alexis told Randy that John had finally asked Maria to marry him and she said yes. Both Randy and Alexis were happy for John and Maria.

Over the next few weeks, Alexis remained on bed rest and was only allowed to get up to use the bathroom, shower and go to doctor's appointments. Alexis and Randy also got things ready for their wedding at the end of December. The week of Alexis's due date was filled with Randy running around doing all the Christmas shopping and making sure that the baby's car seat was properly installed in one of the cars.


	17. Chapter 17

(AN: Thank you to **xoxoLiveLifexoxo, BournePriceless54, ashleyorton, CodyRhodie89, hardyrhodescenafan1 and HardyGurl21** for their awesome reviews. A baby will be born in this chapter!! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 17

Alexis's due date came and went with no action. Everyone was waiting on their phones to ring with news that Alexis had the baby, but no such luck. The day after her due date, Alexis had a doctor's appointment.

"Alright Alexis. It looks like you are dilated to 4 centimeters, but since you are not yet in labor and your water hasn't broke, there isn't a need to admit you yet. I would say that you could go into labor within the next day or two. You just might have a Christmas baby." Dr. Anderson stated.

"I hope not. I want her to be born on a day that is all her own." Alexis stated.

"I can understand that. Now since you are past your due date, I am taking you off of bed rest, but don't over do it. Walking will help bring on labor as will having sex if you are comfortable with it." Dr. Anderson added.

"Thank you, Dr. Anderson." Alexis stated as she and Randy left the doctor's office.

That afternoon Randy and Alexis went to the local mall and walked around slowly. Alexis's belly had dropped a great deal and it was hard for her to walk. That night after having dinner at Randy's parents house, Randy and Alexis decided that if they wanted their daughter to be born before Christmas day, they would try to have sex to induce labor.

Randy made sure to be gentle and take it slowly. As Alexis got more comfortable Randy moved a little faster. Both were so much into their love making that for a moment, they forgot that Alexis was pregnant and Randy went a little faster and a little harder.

After Randy pulled out he noticed that the towel he had placed on the bed was wet and that there was a little bit of blood on him. He got up and cleaned himself off and get dressed.

"Baby, I think we need to get you to the hospital." Randy stated as he handed Alexis some clothes.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"I think that while we were having sex, your water broke and there was a little bit of blood." Randy answered.

"Ok. Everything is already in the car." Alexis stated as she grabbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"I think we are going to have a baby tonight." Alexis answered. "That was a contraction."

"Ok. Let's get you to the hospital." Randy stated as he helped Alexis get downstairs and into the car.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Alexis was taken up to Labor and Delivery while Randy filled out some forms. Alexis was hooked up to fetal monitors and her vitals were taken. While Randy was still filling out forms, he called Alexis's parents, his parents, Nathan, John and Maria as well as Stephanie and Vince.

Once Randy was finally done with all the forms, he headed up to labor and delivery to be with Alexis. She was having mild contractions every 7 minutes. While Randy helped Alexis with the contractions, Dr. Anderson finally came in to check Alexis.

"Ok. Your water did break and you are about 6 centimeters dilated. If you want any type of spinal pain medications, now is the time to get it as your labor is going to get stronger soon." Dr. Anderson stated.

"Yes. I want something to take the pain away." Alexis stated through a stronger contraction.

"I'll have the anesthesiologist come in and get that started for you." Dr. Anderson stated.

Soon the anesthesiologist came in and gave Alexis the epidural. Once the meds kicked in Alexis was able to relax and let her body do what it needed to do. Dr. Anderson came in and checked on Alexis every two hours. Randy was getting thirsty and told Alexis that he would be back in a few minutes.

As he walked out towards the waiting room, he saw his parents, brother and sister walking towards him. He told them what room she was in and continued on his way to get some thing to drink. When he got back to Alexis's room, she was having another contraction. She could feel the pressure from the contraction, but not the actual pain.

"I want this to be over with." Alexis stated through a contraction.

"It will be soon enough and you will be able to hold your precious baby girl." Elaine told her.

"I think we are going to head out to the waiting room." Bob stated as he, Nathan and Becky left the room.

Elaine joined her family in the waiting room after Dr. Anderson checked Alexis. She was 8 centimeters and still had 2 more to go. As the hours passed, Alexis was able to get a little rest. Randy kept track of her contractions and fed her ice chips when she wanted them. Two more hours passed and Dr. Anderson came back in to check her progress.

"Alright Alexis. You are completely dilated and fully effaced. Are you ready to have your baby?" Dr. Anderson stated.

"Yes." Alexis stated.

Randy helped Alexis sit up a little more while Dr. Anderson and a nurse got everything ready to deliver the baby. Once everything was set up, Dr. Anderson Alexis put her legs in the stirrups and got her in position to deliver their daughter.

"I want you to push with each contraction for the count of ten. I will count out loud while Randy I want you to encourage Alexis and keep her thinking positive thoughts." Dr. Anderson stated.

"No problem." Randy agreed.

"Ok on the next contraction I want to bare down and push as hard as you can." Dr. Anderson stated. "Ok, and push..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10."

"You're doing great baby." Randy told Alexis.

"Do the exact same thing for the next contraction. And here it comes. Push..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. And stop. You're doing a great job, Alexis."

"I just want her to be here already." Alexis stated.

"I do too and she will be here very soon." Randy stated.

Alexis kept pushing for what seemed like forever to her. Randy kept encouraging her and helped keep her going. Once the doctor saw the top of the baby's head, she told Alexis that on the next contraction she needed to push harder and longer as to get the head out.

"And push..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. Keep pushing. Her head is almost out." Dr. Anderson stated.

"You can do it, Lexi. Our daughter is counting on you." Randy encouraged her.

"Her head is out and I need you to not push on the next contraction as I help ease one of her shoulders out." Dr. Anderson stated as another contraction hit. "Ok. On the next contraction, I want to push as hard as you can."

"Ok." Alexis stated.

"And push..2..3..4..5..6..stop." Dr. Anderson stated as the rest of the baby came out. "It's a Girl! Congratulations."

The baby was put on Alexis's stomach as she was getting cleaned up. The baby cried hard and loud as she tried to breathe. Alexis had tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as she looked and touched her baby girl. Randy took pictures of the whole thing.

While Alexis was cleaned up and the epidural needle was taken out of her back, the baby was weighed and measured. Randy took more pictures of their daughter so that he could go out to the waiting room and show them the pictures and tell them the baby's stats.

"How is Alexis doing?" Elaine asked her oldest son as he walked into the waiting room.

"She is doing great. We have a 7lb 10ozs, 21 ½ inches long baby girl." Randy stated as he showed them the pictures of the baby.

"She looks like an angel." Elaine cried.

"Congratulations, son. She is just as pretty as her mother." Bob stated.

"Thank you. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. You can come back in the morning when visiting hours are open." Randy stated with a yawn.

"We plan on it. What is my granddaughter's name?" Elaine asked.

"Rane Kendall Orton." Randy stated.

"That's a very pretty name." Bob stated.

"Thank you. Well I should get back to Alexis and my daughter." Randy stated just before his parents left.

When Randy got back to Alexis's room, she was sitting up in bed holding their daughter. Randy snuck a few more pictures before making phone calls to everyone. Randy noticed that the sun was just coming up and that he would be waking up everyone he called on the west coast.

Randy stepped out of the room and called Alexis's parents first, then John and Maria, then Stephanie and the rest of their friends and families. Once Randy was done with the phone calls, Alexis had put Rane in her bed and fell asleep. Randy picked up his newborn daughter and sat down in a chair near Alexis's bed.

"Hi there Rane. I'm your daddy. Happy Birthday little angel." Randy told her as he held her close to him.

Before they knew it, visitors were coming in to see Alexis and the baby. Elaine and Bob came back to the hospital without Becky and Nathan. John and Maria were there as well as a few other stars from RAW. Flowers, balloons and gifts were sent to the hospital from family, friends and RAW staff members for the newest member of the WWE family. Alexis and Randy never expected that a little baby girl would have such an impact on everyone they knew.

Two days later was Christmas Eve and Alexis and Rane were released to go home from the hospital. Alexis was looking forwards to sleeping in her own bed and being able to walk around their house. She also had stuff to get ready for their wedding the following week.

Once they were settled in at home, Randy made lunch and the new family relaxed for a little while. Alexis nursed Rane before she was able to eat anything. As she placed her daughter in the bassinet, she couldn't help but smile. She never could have imagined that at nearly 26 years old she would be the mother of a WWE superstar's daughter and their soon to be wife.

The next morning, Elaine, Bob, Nathan and Becky came over for Rane's first Christmas. Everyone exchanged gifts and Randy and Alexis took turns opening Rane's gifts. Randy was extremely happy that he found the woman of his dreams, that in a week she would be Mrs. Randy Orton and that they have a beautiful newborn daughter. He couldn't ask for a better life.


	18. Chapter 18

(AN: Thank you to **xoxLiveLifexox, HardyGurl21, ashleyorton, hardyrhodescenafan1 and BournePriceless54 **for their awesome reviews. You guys rock!!

Chapter 18

The day of the wedding was rapidly approaching. Randy and Alexis had everything ready with the help of their family and friends. The day before the wedding was the rehearsal and dinner. Everything started out perfectly. Danielle and Mitchell took care of their granddaughter while the rehearsal went on.

While at the rehearsal dinner, Alexis and Randy took turns taking care of their daughter. Alexis was more than ready to marry Randy and he felt the same about Alexis. Bob, Mitchell, John and Maria all gave speeches at the dinner. The McMahon family was present as well as The Runnels, DiBiase's and a few select Diva's.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Danielle asked her daughter.

"Yes. Is Rane in her car seat and the diaper bag in the car?" Alexis answered.

"Everyone and everything is ready to go to the church. We are just waiting on you." Ryan told his older sister.

"Ryan! That's enough. Go wait in the car." Danielle stated.

"Ok. Let's go. I'm ready!" Alexis stated as she opened the bedroom door.

"Honey, you look as beautiful as the day you were born." Danielle stated as she looked at her daughter in her wedding dress.

Everyone got in the car and Mitchell drove to the church were Maria, Stephanie, Beth and Mickie met them. Randy was on the other side of the church trying to get his bow tie to stay put. Bob finally stepped in and helped his son. Soon, Randy made his way to the front of the alter.

The wedding party slowly made their way down the aisle and took their spots. The double doors remained closed while Mitchell and Alexis stood behind them and waited for their cue. The music started while Dusty and Ted Sr opened the double doors. Mitchell walked Alexis down the aisle towards Randy.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Randal and Alexis in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Mitchell answered. He then gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and took his seat.

Alexis took Randy's arm as they proceeded to the alter.

"Randal, do you take Alexis for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Randy answered.

"Alexis, do you take Randal for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Alexis answered.

"Randal, please repeat after me." the minister instructed him. "I, Randal Keith Orton, take you, Alexis Kendall Martin, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, Randal Keith Orton, take you, Alexis Kendall Martin, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Randy repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Randy repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Randy said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Randy repeated the last of his vows.

"Alexis, please repeat after me." the minister instructed her. "I, Alexis Kendall Martin, take you, Randal Keith Orton, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Alexis Kendall Martin, take you, Randal Keith Orton, to be my lawfully wedded husband," Alexis repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Alexis repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Alexis said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Alexis repeated the last of her vows.

"May I please have the rings?" the minister asks. John and Maria hand the rings to the minister.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Alexis's rings. He then hands the ring to Randy.

Randy places ring on Alexis's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Randy states.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Randy's ring and then hands it to Alexis.

Alexis places ring on Randy's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Alexis states.

An instrumental song plays as Alexis and Randy sign the marriage license with the minister and their witnesses Maria and John.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Randal and Alexis, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Randal and Alexis have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." the minister tells everyone as he looks at Randy and Alexis. "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." the minister says. As Randy and Alexis seal their vows with a kiss, everyone claps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton!" the minister announces as the music starts to play and everyone cheers and claps.

Randy and Alexis make their way up the aisle followed by the wedding party and their parents and daughter. The photographer took tons of pictures during the wedding, after the wedding and at the reception. Danielle and Elaine took turns caring for Rane while her parents enjoyed their wedding day.


	19. Chapter 19

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyGurl21, xoxLiveLifexox and RKOsgirl92 **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter! Please R&R!!)

Chapter 19

Six weeks had passed since Rane was born and Alexis was cleared to travel and to start working out again. Rane was also cleared to travel with her parents. Randy was looking forwards to showing off his daughter to everyone at RAW. Alexis was just looking forwards to be going back to work.

"Are you almost ready to head to the airport?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I just hope that Miss RKO will be good on the plane." Alexis stated.

"Do you have everything we need in the diaper bag and carry-on's?" Randy asked. "And I'm sure she will do just fine. Plus you have me there to help out as well."

"Yes everything is packed. And we are ready to go." Alexis answered.

Randy put Rane in the car as Alexis climbed in the front seat. After arriving at the airport, Alexis carried Rane while Randy checked in the luggage and car seat. They were allowed to take the stroller to the gate and check it there.

After boarding the plane and getting settled. Alexis handed Rane to Randy as she fixed a bottle for take off. The flight was fairly pleasant as Rane slept the entire way to New York. Once they landed, they waited for the plane to clear out before getting off the plane to retrieve Rane's stroller.

After dealing with all the airport related stuff, Randy, Alexis and Rane headed to the hotel to get checked in and change their clothes. While Alexis was in the shower, Randy fed and changed his daughter who smiled at him for the first time.

"She smiled at me." Randy stated as Alexis came out of the bathroom.

"Good. She loves her daddy." Alexis responded with a smile.

"And her daddy loves her and her mommy." Randy stated.

"I love you both too." Alexis stated as she towel dried her hair. "And we need to get to the arena before Stephanie sends a search party after us."

"Yeah. Are you ready for your first night back?" Randy asked as they left their room.

"Yeah. I have the script memorized and I'm more than ready to get back to work." Alexis answered.

"Lexi! Randy!" Maria called from behind them.

"Hey Ria!" Alexis responded hugging her best friend.

"How's my favorite niece?" Maria asked.

"Sleeping." Randy stated. "But she's doing good."

"That's good. You know everyone is excited to have you guys back and to meet Rane. Have you gone to the arena yet?" Maria stated.

"We are heading there now, why?" Randy asked.

"You guys are sharing a dressing room and you have a lot of stuff in the dressing room for Rane from all the stars." Maria answered.

"Great! But we need to get over there before we get in trouble." Alexis stated.

"I'll go with you so I can spend some time with you and Rane." Maria stated.

"Sounds good. So where is your fiancé?" Alexis asked.

"He is at the arena working out." Maria answered.

"Cool. Have you guys set a wedding date yet?" Randy asked as he pushed the stroller.

"Not yet. We aren't going to rush things." Maria answered.

The four of them headed over to the arena. Randy and Alexis both thought it would be best to carry Rane instead of using the stroller. As soon as they walked through the doors and were noticed. Everyone surrounded them wanting to see the baby and congratulate Randy and Alexis.

After getting through the crowd of people, Alexis, Randy and Rane finally made it to Stephanie's office for their pre-show meeting. Maria took Rane from Alexis after showing her off to Stephanie and Paul.

"It's great to have you both back." Stephanie stated.

"It's great to be back." Alexis stated.

"Does anyone know that we are making our comebacks tonight?" Randy asked.

"No. It will be a welcome surprise at the beginning of the show. Alexis I received the paper work from your doctor clearing you to train, but not to wrestle yet. So since you are both here, this is what I have planned for tonight." Stephanie answered. "At the beginning of the show after JR and Striker do their opening, a new theme song will start playing just before you both walk out to the ring."

"Sounds good." Alexis stated.

"Then Randy you will be facing Dolph Ziggler tonight. It will be an easy win for you." Stephanie stated.

"Ok." Randy stated.

"Alexis is everything ok?" Stephanie as she noticed Alexis wiggling her upper back.

"It's feeding time." Alexis stated.

"Ok. Why don't you go get your daughter and feed her. We are done here for tonight." Stephanie stated.

Alexis quickly left Stephanie's office and found Maria and Rane. They were the only ones in catering so Alexis took a seat next to Maria and asked Maria to help shield her while she got Rane positioned to nurse.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Maria asked.

"A little at first, but it hurts more when she doesn't nurse or if I don't pump." Alexis answered.

"I don't think that I could do what you are doing." Maria responded.

"What? Being a new mom or nursing?" Alexis asked.

"Nursing. And doing it in a public place." Maria answered.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Alexis stated as she cradled Rane.

"I hope not. I can't wait to have kids." Maria stated.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Candice asked from the doorway.

"What do you want Candice?" Alexis asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good?" Candice answered as she walked towards Alexis.

"Well, obviously I'm not gone for good. And I have every right to be here I work here." Alexis stated as she brought Rane out from under the blanket.

"Yeah. Sure. What is that?" Candice responded.

"My daughter." Alexis stated as she wrapped Rane up in the blanket.

"You have a kid?" Candice asked shocked.

"Yeah. I have a daughter." Alexis answered as she stood up.

"What's her name?" Candice asked.

"Alexis, you're needed in makeup?" a stage hand told her from the doorway.

"Thank you. Her name is Rane Kendall Orton." Alexis answered.

"Orton is her last name? Does Randy know that yet?" Candice asked.

"Candice, of course Randy knows he has a daughter. He was there when she was born." Alexis stated as she carried Rane and headed towards the door. "Oh and Candice, leave my husband alone."

Candice just stood there in shock with her mouth open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Randy Orton was married to Alexis and they have a daughter. Candice knew she was in a losing battle and decided that she wasn't going to have thing to do with the other Diva's plans to get to Randy.

"There we go, Mrs. Orton. You are all set for your entrance." Lisa stated.

"Thank you Lisa. Have you seen Randy or Maria?" Alexis asked.

"I think Randy is in your dressing room and Maria was heading towards Cena's dressing room." Lisa answered.

"Ok. Thanks." Alexis stated as she and Rane headed towards her dressing room.

"There are my two favorite girls in the world." Randy stated as they entered the room.

"You're too sweet." Alexis responded. "I had a run in with Candice in catering."

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"She came in and acted like she was shocked that I was here and asked about Rane. So I told her who Rane was and told her to leave my husband alone. When I left she was still in shock." Alexis answered.

"She is too much." Randy stated taking Rane from Alexis. "You better get changed for the show."

After Alexis changed into her on-screen clothes she finally emerged from the bathroom. Maria and John were sitting in the dressing room playing with Rane. John was the first to notice Alexis and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for watching her while Randy and I do our return." Alexis stated.

"No problem. It will give us practice for when we have a baby." John stated.

"There is milk in the cold pack in the diaper bag. If you need any help. Find Stephanie or someone who you know I trust to help you." Alexis stated as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Don't worry. We will be just fine." Maria stated. "Go find your hubby and we will be watching from in here."

"Thanks. Wish us luck." Alexis stated as she left the room.

Alexis headed down the hallway to find Randy who was talking to Cody and Ted. Alexis snuck up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. Randy moved so that Alexis was in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We are live here at Madison Square Garden in New York!" JR stated.

"That we are JR. And what a night we have planned for all of you." Striker stated.

"We sure do. Triple H will be facing John Cena, Christian is here tonight and will be facing MVP." JR added.

"What a night. There is also a special announcement being made at some point tonight. But no one knows who is making the announcement or when the announcement will be made." Striker stated as Simple Plan's song "Shut Up" started to play. "Who's theme is this?"

"I have no idea." JR responded. "Is that Randy Orton and Alexis Martin?"


	20. Chapter 20

(AN: Thanks to **HardyGurl21, xoxLiveLifexox, hardyrhodescenafan1, ashleyorton, AMEDIVA54ORTON, BournePriceless54 and RKOsgirl92 **for their awesome reviews!! Please R&R!!)

Chapter 20

Randy and Alexis made their way out into the arena while the song "Shut Up" played. Randy assisted Alexis getting into the ring. Lillian handed Randy a microphone. Once the crowd died down, Randy looked at Alexis and an evil smirk grew across his lips. Alexis gave him a little nod.

"Well I have to say that it's great to be back on RAW." Randy started to say. "But before I get back into action I have few things to say."

"Oh great! What can Randy Orton possibly have to say after being gone for over 2 months?" Striker asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know he was coming back after that last backstage conversation he had with Alexis Martin in November." JR answered.

"Let's see what he has to say." Striker stated.

"I'm sure you all remember Ms Alexis Martin, the newest Diva here on RAW." Randy stated as the arena filled with a mixture of cheers and boos. "Well, as you all know when we left in November, Alexis was very much with child and as you can see now she is not. As none of you know, Alexis is the mother of our beautiful 6 week old daughter Rane."

"Did Alexis really have a baby or was it just part of the show?" Striker asked.

"I'm looking to see now, Matt." JR answered as he looked up Randy's website.

"And again what no one else knows is that on December 31st, Alexis became, Mrs. Randy Orton." Randy stated as the crowd booed.

"Hold up!" Maryse stated from the stage. "Are you telling everyone that you two are really married or what?"

"Maryse, its so not nice to see you again. I just hope that you keep your hands and whatever else away from my husband." Alexis stated.

"You can't tell me what to do." Maryse stated.

"Is this all part of the show, JR?" Striker asked.

"It states on Randy's Wikipedia page that he is married to Alexis Martin and they welcome a daughter, Rane Kendall Orton on December 22nd." JR answered.

"I can't believe it. Randy and Alexis got married and had a baby without the media knowing? How did they pull that off?" Striker asked.

"Who knows, Matt. Who knows." JR stated.

"Maryse, you can either leave these two alone or I can put you in a match against Maria, who will be filling in for Alexis." Stephanie stated from behind Maryse.

No one said anything as they waited for Maryse to make a comment. When she didn't say anything, Stephanie made another announcement on Alexis's behalf.

"Since you can't yet get back into the ring, Alexis. I have made it so that every match that Maria is in, will be for your gain as well as hers. Each win will bring you both closer to becoming the number 1 contender for the Women's Championship title." Stephanie announced as Randy and Alexis exchanged looks.

"Sounds good to me." Alexis stated.

As the show cut to a commercial Randy and Alexis exited the ring and headed backstage to their daughter. Rane was sleeping in Maria's arms when they walked through the door.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do all my matches until I am able to wrestle again?" Alexis asked Maria.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And Stephanie told me not to say anything." Maria answered.

"Ok. How was she?" Randy asked picking up his infant daughter.

"A perfect angel." Maria answered. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have a match to get ready for."

"Thanks, Ria!" Alexis stated as Maria left.

"Well, I too have a match to get ready for. You be a good girl for mommy." Randy stated as he looked as Rane.

"She will be just fine. And so will I. I'm actually going to take her to Stephanie's office and show her off a little bit more." Alexis stated.

"Ok. Be careful!" Randy stated before kissing Alexis.

"We will." Alexis smiled at her husband.

While Randy headed into the bathroom to get ready for his match against Dolph Ziggler. Alexis packed up Rane's diaper bag and headed towards Stephanie's office. Along the way she ran into Shawn Michaels.

"Alexis! It's so good to see you back here." Shawn stated.

"It's good to be back. How are you and the family?" Alexis asked.

"We are all doing good. Is this Miss Orton?" Shawn answered.

"Yes it is. This is Rane Kendall Orton." Alexis responded as she allowed Shawn to hold Rane.

"She looks like the both of you." Shawn stated.

"Thank you. She is definitely an Orton. She was born 2 days after her due date." Alexis stated.

"She is a very sweet baby. Congratulations to you both." Shawn stated as he handed Rane back to Alexis.

"Thank you. I will tell Randy." Alexis stated as she continued on her way.

She didn't make it too far when she ran into a few other stars. Mostly everyone was happy to see Alexis back on RAW. Cody and Ted were happy they had their kayfabe sister back so they could get relationship advice from her.

"Well, I hear congratulations are in order." a southern male's voice came from behind her.

"Thank you." Alexis stated as she turned around.

"Anytime, darlin'." the man responded.

"You're Matt Hardy, right?" Alexis asked.

"That would be me." Matt answered.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Alexis stated.

"Same here. Now who is this little angel?" Matt asked.

"This is my daughter, Rane Orton." Alexis answered.

"That is a very pretty name. Randy is a very lucky man to have two beautiful girls in his life." Matt stated.

"Matthew! There you are! I have been looking all over for you. Why are you talking to this piece of trash?" a female asked,

"Ashley! That's not very nice. Alexis is a good person and you need to apologize to her now." Mat stated as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to say anything to someone who sleeps around.." Ashley started to say.

"Like you?" Alexis shot back. "I know all about your rep around here. I'm sorry Matt, but I need to find Stephanie before it gets any later."

"Talk to you later, Lexi." Matt stated. "Ashley! How dare you insult someone like that! I don't know who you are anymore. I'm outta here."

Alexis turned a corner and froze. She had never been this close to the man in black. Even though she was an adult, he still kinda scared her. In the back of her mind she thought that he was on a different brand, but then remembered that he had friends here that needed him too. She tried to ignore him and walk around the man, but he stopped her.

"Is everything ok, Alexis?" he asked.

"I.. uh.. I guess so." Alexis answered.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you or Rane." he responded.

"I know. I just have a lot on my mind. And other than my husband and 2 others, no one seems to understand." Alexis stated.

"If you want to talk, I'm here. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me and please call me Mark." Mark stated as he handed Alexis a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"Thank you, Mark. I will." Alexis stated as she continued on her way.

Alexis finally made it Stephanie's office. Paul was in the office with her and their two daughters. Stephanie had told Alexis that she was always welcome to come in and hang out. Aurora and Murphy were playing with some toys while Stephanie and Paul were watching the show.

"Alexis, please come in. How is Rane doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Thank you. She is doing good. Getting used to being passed around." Alexis answered as she sat down with Rane who was now awake.

"Baby, momma!" Aurora exclaimed with a big smile.

"Yes, sweetie. That is baby Rane. She is Alexis and Randy's baby." Paul stated.

"I hold baby, peas?" Aurora asked her dad.

"That would be up to Alexis. Why don't you ask her if you can hold Rane." Paul answered.

"Lexis, I hold baby Rane, peas?" Aurora asked politely.

"If you sit next to your mommy, you can hold her." Alexis answered with a soft smile.

"Otay." Aurora beamed as she climbed up on the couch next to Stephanie.

Alexis stood up and Stephanie helped Aurora sit up. Alexis placed Rane in Aurora's arms and watched her face glow as she held the baby. Stephanie kept her hands close by just in case. Alexis couldn't help but smile at Aurora holding Rane.


	21. Chapter 21

(AN: Thanks to **xoxLiveLifexox, BournePriceless54, HardyGurl21, RKOsgirl92 and jeffhardymegafan **for their awesome reviews! Here is the next chapter. I warn you, something bad happens in this chapter. Also there is a poll on my profile. Please go and vote!! Please R&R!! ~Krista)

Chapter 21

After spending most of the evening in Stephanie's office, Alexis headed towards Randy's dressing room. Stephanie offered to watch Rane while Alexis and Randy got ready to head to the hotel. When Alexis reached the dressing room, she got a strange feeling, but ignored it. She walked into the dressing room and looked for Randy.

"Randy! Are you almost ready to go?" Alexis called out.

"Randy isn't here." a male's voice stated from behind her.

"Where is my husband?" Alexis asked as she turned around. "Wha.. What are you doing in here?"

"I've come for what is rightfully mine!" the man snapped.

"Get away from me or I'll.. I'll.." Alexis stated as she tried to back away from the man.

"Or you'll what? Call for security? Call that man you call a husband? I don't think so!" he stated angrily.

Alexis reached for her phone and dialed the only number she could get to. The man grabbed her arm and threw her against the couch. Alexis hit send on her phone as the man continued to attack her.

"Hello?" he asked.

There was no answer, but he could hear screaming in the background. He looked at who called him.

"Alexis!? Are you ok?" he asked.

Still no answer. Alexis's phone was under the couch and the person on the other end of the phone heard her muffled screams for help. The person dashed out of his room and ran down the hallway. Everyone moved out of his way and a few followed him.

By the time he got to Randy's dressing room it was too late. Alexis was laying on the floor crying and bleeding. He walked over to her and picked her up. Everyone moved out of his way as he carried to the medics station. Cody saw what was going on and ran to get Stephanie and Randy.

"Where am I?" Alexis asked as she woke up.

"You are at NYC Medical Center." a nurse stated.

"Where is my daughter and my husband?" Alexis asked panicking.

"They are in the waiting room. I will go them." the nurse stated as she left the room.

"Thank you." Alexis stated.

"Mr. Orton. Your wife is asking for you." the nurse stated.

"Thank you." Randy stated. "Maria, can you watch Rane while I go in there?"

"Of course. Take your time." Maria stated.

Randy walked into Alexis's room and just about lost it when he saw her hooked up to monitors and an IV. Alexis was laying in the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Randy!" Alexis stated crying.

"Baby, don't cry!" Randy responded as he sat on her bed and hugged her.

"It's all my fault. I should have just stayed in Stephanie's office." Alexis stated.

"It's not your fault. You came to get me so that we could head to the hotel. I'm just glad that Rane was with Stephanie when this happened. Did you see who did this to you?" Randy responded.

"Yes. It was, Riley." Alexis answered.

"Riley? Your ex Riley?" Randy asked.

"Yes. My ex Riley." Alexis answered.

"I'll kill him for doing this to you." Randy stated angrily.

"Don't. Let the police handle it. They should be here soon." Stephanie stated from the doorway. "How are you feeling Alexis?"

"Aside from bruised ribs and stitches on my forehead. I'm ok. Where is Rane?" Alexis answered.

"She is in the waiting room with Maria and John." Randy answered.

"I am looking for a Mrs. Alexis Orton." an officer stated from the doorway.

"That's me, officer." Alexis stated.

"My name is Officer James. I would like to ask you a few questions about the incident tonight." he asked.

"Ok." Alexis stated.

"First can you please state your full name, your age and who these people are?" the officer asked.

"Alexis Kendall Orton. 25 years old. My husband, Randy Orton and my friend and boss Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." Alexis answered.

"Thank you. Can you tell me exactly what happened tonight?" Officer James asked.

"I was walking back towards my husband's dressing room backstage at the arena and after I entered his room and called out for him, Riley attacked me. I remember reaching for my cell phone and hitting send, but after riley grabbed my arm, my cell phone slid under the couch in the room. I don't even know what number I dialed or what happened between then and waking up here." Alexis answered.

"What is Riley's full name?" Officer James asked.

"Riley Erickson." Alexis answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton. I will be in touch with you as soon as we have any information. If Riley tries to contact you again, please call the local police." Officer James stated as he left the room.

"Are you up for one more visitor?" Cody asked from the doorway.

"Sure. Come in Cody. I will leave you for now call me if you need anything at all." Stephanie stated as she left the room.

"I thought you might want this back." Cody stated as he handed Alexis her cell phone.

"Thank you, Cody." Alexis stated as she looked at her phone.

After Cody left, Maria brought Rane in so Alexis could see her before they all headed back to the hotel Randy arranged for extra security to be outside of Alexis's room. Alexis pulled her phone out to see who's number she dialed, but her phone was dead.

"Mrs. Orton. There is someone named Mark here to see you." a guard stated.

"It's ok. Let him in." Alexis stated.

"I just wanted to come by and make sure that you were ok." Mark stated.

"Thank you. I will be ok. I gave my statement to the police. I would just like to know who I called and who saved me." Alexis stated.

"You called me. I heard you screaming on the phone and went directly to where I thought you would be. When I got there, whomever did this to you was gone. I picked you up and took you to the medic station. You were unconscious and bleeding when I found you." Mark told her.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come to my rescue." Alexis responded.

"That's why I gave you my number and told you call me anytime you needed to. But I will let you get some rest. I will check on you later." Mark stated as he left her room.

The next morning, Randy and John came to the hospital. Alexis was allowed to discharged permitted she take some time to heal. Maria stayed at the hotel with Rane where they both would be safe. After getting back to the hotel. Randy saw that Alexis was playing with her phone.

"Baby, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'm just glad to be out of that hospital and back here with you and Rane." Alexis answered.

"Ok. Have you heard from anyone about who took you to the medics?" Randy asked.

"Yes actually he came by my room after you left." Alexis answered.

"Really? Who was it?" Randy asked.

"Promise you wont flip out?" Alexis answered.

"I won't flip out, I want to thank the man who saved you." Randy responded.

"Ok. It was Mark." Alexis stated.

"Mark? Mark Henry?" Randy asked confused.

"No. Not Mark Henry. Mark Calaway." Alexis answered.

"Mark.. Mark Calaway? As in The Undertaker, Mark Calaway?" Randy asked in shock.

"Yes. I ran into him earlier in the evening and he told me that if I ever needed anything I could call him and he gave me his number. I put it in my phone and it must have been the last number in the memory when I tried to call for help." Alexis stated.

"Well, I am grateful then. Mark is a genuinely great man and I completely respect him. I'm glad that he came to your rescue while I wasn't able to." Randy stated as he put an arm around her.

"I am too. When can we go home?" Alexis asked as Randy's phone rang.

Randy answered his phone. It was Officer James. Randy talked the officer for several minutes before hanging up.

"We can go home as soon as the next flight. That was Officer James. They found Riley trying to get on a flight back to Sacramento and he has been arrested. Apparently after Mark left the hospital last night he gave them his statement. They have enough evidence to book him and issue a restraining order." Randy stated.

"That's the best news I've heard today." Alexis stated.

"Good. Then let's go home." Randy stated.


	22. Chapter 22

(AN: Thanks to **xoxLiveLifexox, HardyGurl21, Jeffhardymegafan, hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92 **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter. Please R&R!!)

Chapter 22

The day Alexis and Randy were relaxing at home with Rane. Alexis was still quite sore from the events that week, but she was at least up and moving around the house. Even though Alexis knew that Riley was in a New York jail, she couldn't help but feel like someone else was out to get her.

Everywhere Randy went, Alexis and Rane went. Randy knew that Alexis was still fearful of something happening and he wanted to make her feel like his princess again. That Friday, Randy called his parents.

"Hi mom." Randy stated.

"Randy! It's good to hear from you. How is Alexis doing?" Elaine asked her son.

"She is slowly getting better. Still very paranoid that someone is still out to get her. But the reason I called is that I want to take her out and treat her like the queen she is to me." Randy answered.

"Would you like your father and I to keep Rane tonight?" Elaine asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much." Randy answered.

"Not at all. We would love to have our granddaughter here." Elaine stated.

"Thanks mom! We'll bring her over around 6." Randy stated.

"Sounds good. We will be here." Elaine stated.

"By the way did Nathan ever come talk to you and dad?" Randy asked.

"Yes, he and his girlfriend came and talked to us just before Rane was born." Elaine answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering. He came to me back in November and I didn't hear anything so I wasn't sure." Randy responded.

"Ok. I'm sure they will come around and say something when they are ready." Elaine stated. "Your dad just got home, so I need to get things ready for Rane. I'll see you guys later."

"Ok. Bye mom." Randy stated as he hung up.

Randy called a few places to see about getting a dinner reservation over looking the waterfront. Once a reservation had been made in his name, Randy went upstairs to check on Alexis and Rane.

"There are my two favorite girls in the world." Randy stated.

"Aww. Daddy is trying to be sweet." Alexis told their daughter.

"Of course I am. I have a surprise for you for tonight." Randy stated.

"Oh, really?" Alexis asked.

"Yup. So I need my two girls to be ready to go by 5. I am going to go take care of the laundry." Randy answered.

While Randy headed downstairs to the laundry room, Alexis finished changing Rane and laid her in the crib. Alexis grabbed Rane's laundry and took it downstairs to Randy. When the laundry was done, Randy jumped in the shower while Alexis fed Rane. While Alexis was in the shower, Randy pulled out an outfit for her and left her a note.

Randy then got Rane ready to go as well as an overnight bag for her. Alexis read the note and her heart melted.

_Alexis,_

_I picked this outfit for you to wear tonight. I love you with all my heart and tonight is all about you. Don't worry about Rane. Mom and Dad are going to watch her for us. _

_Always & Forever Yours,_

_Randy_

Once Alexis was ready to go, Randy put Rane in the car and they drove over to his parents house. Alexis hugged and kissed their daughter before they left for their first date since Rane was born. As they got back into the car, Randy couldn't help but notice how beautiful his wife was.

"You look absolutely amazing tonight." Randy stated.

"Thank you. You look very sexy yourself." Alexis stated.

At the restaurant Randy made sure that they had a private booth away from any crowds. The waitress brought over a chilled bottle of Champaign and a plate of appetizers that Randy had pre-ordered. Alexis couldn't believe that Randy had gone to this much trouble for just a simple night out.

"Randy you are too much!" Alexis stated after they ordered their food.

"Why do you say that?" Randy asked.

"A fancy restaurant, Champaign and a private booth away from everyone." Alexis answered.

"I just wanted to spend a night out with my beautiful wife alone." Randy responded.

"This is the first night since Rane was born that we have actually been alone other than sleeping." Alexis stated.

"I know. That is why I wanted to treat you to a night on the town. It's my way of thanking you for giving me such a beautiful daughter and for becoming my wife." Randy responded.

"You're more than welcome." Alexis stated as she blushed a little bit.

Randy and Alexis finished their dinner and headed out of the restaurant. Randy had his brother help him out with the next part of his surprise for Alexis. Randy pulled into their driveway and helped Alexis out of the car. When they opened the door, there was a rose petal trail leading up the stairs and into their bedroom. On the bed was a large heart made out of rose petals.

Randy locked the house and lead his wife upstairs. Before he opened their bedroom door, he went in and lit the candles. When Alexis saw the romantic setting, she couldn't help but smile sweetly at Randy. As Alexis walked towards their bed, Randy closed their door and shut off his cell phone.

"Randy, thank you. This is so amazing." Alexis stated as Randy walked towards her.

"You're welcome!" Randy stated as leaned in to kiss her.

As Randy and Alexis continued kissing, they moved towards their bed and eventually ended up falling onto the bed. Randy gave her soft kisses down her neck and collar bone. He was careful not to rush anything as it had only been six weeks since Rane was born and only a few days since the incident with Riley. Randy helped Alexis out of her dress as she undid his belt.

After getting the rose petals off the bed, Randy and Alexis climbed back onto the bed and continued were they left off. Randy went slow as to not hurt Alexis and to make it more sweet and romantic. After they made love, Randy wrapped his arms around Alexis and cuddled with her. Alexis fell asleep before Randy did.

"I love you more than words can describe." Randy whispered in her ear before falling asleep.

The next morning, Randy made breakfast in bed for Alexis who was able to sleep in for the first time in several weeks. Alexis woke up as soon as Randy opened the door while carrying a tray of food.

"You didn't have to do this." Alexis stated.

"I know. But I wanted to. I love you." Randy stated.

"I love you too." Alexis stated before taking a bite of fruit.

After breakfast, Randy and Alexis both took showers and got ready to go pick up Rane. When they got to Elaine and Bob's house, Nathan was there with his girlfriend. As they waited for someone to answer the door, Randy wrapped his arm around Alexis's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Come on in. How was your night out?" Elaine stated when she opened the door.

"Perfect." Alexis responded with a smile.

"That's good. Rane is sleeping in our room right now so make yourselves at home. Nathan and Bethany are in the kitchen talking to your dad." Elaine stated.

"How was Rane last night?" Alexis asked.

"She was a perfect angel. No problems at all." Elaine stated.

"Thank you for watching her last night, Elaine." Alexis responded.

"Anytime. And honey, please call me mom." Elaine stated.

"Ok. I will." Alexis stated with a smile.

Randy, Alexis and Elaine soon joined everyone else in the kitchen. Nathan and Bethany broke their news to the Orton family right after Randy and Alexis walked in. Bob and Elaine were not thrilled hearing that their youngest son at 17 was going to be a father.

"Nathan, what do you know about having a baby?" Bob asked.

"I don't." Nathan answered.

"I can't believe you got yourself into this kind of mess." Elaine stated. "You are only 17 years old. What about college?"

"I know I'm only 17. I didn't expect this to happen. I still plan on going to college, just at the community college." Nathan responded.

"Did you guys even think about how much it costs to have a baby?" Randy asked.

"No. Did you?" Nathan shot back.

"I didn't have to worry about the financial aspects as I made more than enough money to provide for my family. Not to mention that Alexis also works and earns enough money to provide for Rane. So don't try to make us an example." Randy responded.

"Nathan, a baby costs over $3,000 a year to care for it. Do you have that kind of money laying around. Not to mention the costs of furniture and medical bills." Alexis stated.

"No, we don't right now, but we will make it work out somehow." Nathan stated. "If everyone is done telling me how we screwed up, we have things to do."

Nathan and Bethany took off. Randy tried to stop them, but it was no use. Elaine couldn't believe that Nathan would try and use Randy and Alexis as an example for bringing a baby into the world and the financial issues that come with having a baby.

Randy and Alexis stayed at the house for lunch as Randy hoped that Nathan would come back and he would talk to him alone. But lunch came and went and Nathan didn't come back. Alexis and Randy thanked his parents for lunch and got Rane ready to go.

Once Randy and Alexis left with Rane, Randy tried to call Nathan, but only got his voicemail. Randy left him a message and then hung up. Alexis could tell that Randy was worried about Nathan and Bethany.

"Baby, he will come around eventually." Alexis stated.

"I know, but I have a feeling that they are going to do something stupid." Randy stated as they pulled up to the shopping center.

"What are we doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I wanted to get some new stuff for the house that we pick out together and sell or donate the stuff that Samantha put in the house." Randy stated.

"Ok. Do we have the stroller with us?" Alexis asked.

"Yup. It's in the back of the car." Randy stated as he parked the car and got the stroller out for Alexis while she got Rane and the diaper bag.


	23. Chapter 23

(AN: Thanks to **hardyrhodescenafan1, RKOsgirl92, BournePriceless54, xoxLiveLifexox, and ashleyorton **for their awesome reviews. I couldn't keep going without you guys!! Here is the next chapter!! Please R&R!!)

Chapter 23

After spending most of the afternoon at the shopping center. Alexis, Rane and Randy headed home with everything they bought. While Randy unloaded the car, Alexis put Rane in her swing and started getting stuff out for dinner.

Randy brought all the stuff into the dinning room and as he pulled out each item, he asked Alexis where she wanted it. While Randy put the stuff away, Alexis continued to make dinner. After dinner was put in the oven, Alexis took Rane upstairs to change and feed her before laying her down in her crib.

While Alexis was upstairs and Randy was reorganizing the living room, their door bell rang. Randy went to answer the door and their stood Nathan and Bethany. Randy opened the door and let them in.

"We told her parents." Nathan stated.

"And?" Randy asked slightly irritated.

"They kicked her out of the house." Nathan stated.

"Why am I not surprised? You knew something like this could possibly happen. Do you have any idea on what you two are going to do?" Randy asked as Alexis came downstairs.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

"Bethany's parents kicked her out of the house." Randy answered.

"Oh. I need to check on dinner." Alexis responded knowing that Randy was upset with Nathan and didn't want to get involved.

"Baby, I love you." Randy stated as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you too." Alexis whispered as she gave him a quick kiss and headed into the kitchen.

"Bethany, why don't you go keep Alexis company in the kitchen while I talk to my brother." Randy suggested.

"Ok. But can I say something first?" Bethany asked.

"Ok." Randy answered.

"I just want to say that I am so glad that everyone has asked me about how I feel about this. Everyone is so concerned about everything else that no one has said "Bethany, how do you feel about all this?" this is my life too that we are talking about not just Nathan's or a baby's." Bethany stated as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door.

"I need to go after her." Nathan stated.

"No you don't. You need to stay right here. I will go after her." Randy stated. "Lexi, I'm going after Bethany. I will be right back."

"Ok. Be careful." Alexis responded from the kitchen.

Randy took off to find Bethany. After searching for nearly an hour, Randy returned home empty handed. Nathan was in the kitchen talking to Alexis when Randy returned home.

"I couldn't find her." Randy stated.

"We'll try again after dinner. Let's sit down and eat." Alexis stated as she pulled plates and bowels down.

"Alright. I'll go wash up. Nate, help Alexis set the table." Randy responded.

"Sure." Nathan stated.

After eating dinner, Alexis wrapped Rane up and put her in her car seat. Nathan got in his car, Randy took another car and Alexis with Rane got in her car. They all went in three separate directions in search of Bethany.

After driving around for what seemed like forever to Alexis, she headed home. After letting Randy know that she was at home and putting Rane to bed, Randy and Nathan soon pulled up to the house. No one was able to locate Bethany and her phone went directly to voicemail.

A few days had passed and still no word from Bethany. Alexis was in town for a doctors appointment to see how her bruises were healing up and to find out if she could resume her training. While she was in town, she spotted Bethany walking out of a building across the street with someone she assumed was her mother. Alexis snapped a picture with her phone and sent it to Randy.

_**Yes that's her. But what were they doing in that building?**_

_I don't know. I saw them and took the picture._

_**Ok. When will you be home?**_

_Soon. I am waiting for the doctor to come in and tell me if I can resume training._

_**Ok. Love you.**_

_I love you too._

The doctor finally came into the room and talked with Alexis. He released her to resume training at her own pace. Alexis's bruises were almost fully healed. Alexis couldn't wait to get home and tell Randy. When she pulled into their driveway, there was an unfamiliar car parked outside their house. Alexis quickly walked into the house.

"Randy! I'm home." Alexis called out.

"In the dinning room, baby." Randy responded.

"Hi. Where is.." Alexis started to ask, but then noticed a lady sitting at the table with Randy. "What's going on here?"

"Lexi, this is Bethany's mother, Raylene." Randy introduced them. "Raylene, this is my wife Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you, Raylene." Alexis responded.

"Same here. I just wish it was under different circumstances." Raylene stated.

"I understand." Alexis stated. "What.. Um.. What brings you to our house?"

"I know that you are aware of the situation that my daughter and Nathan are in. And I just came by to let you know that everything has been taken care of." Raylene stated.

"What do you mean everything has been taken care of?" Alexis asked.

"It means that neither Nathan or Bethany have to worry about it anymore." Raylene answered.

"Are you telling me that she had an.. What about Nathan. That was his child too." Randy stated angrily.

"Not anymore it isn't." Raylene responded.

"Get out of my house and stay away from my family." Randy snapped.

Alexis headed upstairs to check on Rane while Randy got rid of Raylene. Alexis had never seen him snap like that and it kind of scared her. After Raylene was gone, Randy headed upstairs to check on Alexis.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked calmly.

"I will be. I've never seen you like this before and it scares me." Alexis stated as she cradled Rane.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. Why don't you put Rane to bed and join me in the living room. I need to call mom and dad." Randy stated as he kissed her cheek.

"Ok." Alexis stated.

Randy headed downstairs to call his parents and tell them what happened. Alexis finished putting Rane to bed and joined Randy in the living room.

"How was your appointment?" Randy asked.

"I'm all cleared to do everything at my own pace. He will fax his report to Vince and it should be there by the time we get there Monday morning." Alexis answered.

"That's good to hear. I did hear from Vince while you were out. We both have a meeting with him first thing Monday morning. So we need to fly out Sunday morning." Randy stated.

"Ok. A meeting about what?" Alexis asked.

"A new twist in the storyline." Randy answered.

"Oh fun." Alexis stated.

"Yeah. And I was thinking of asking my parents to keep Rane while we are gone for the 3 days." Randy suggested.

"Sounds ok with me." Alexis stated.

"Ok. I will let them know." Randy stated.

Alexis and Randy made the flight reservations and started packing for Sunday. Randy's dad was taking them to the airport and then would take Rane back home with him.

Once Randy and Alexis arrived into Phoenix, Arizona it was pretty late in St. Louis, but they still called home to let them know they made it ok. After checking into their room and ordering room service, Randy and Alexis collapsed on the king sized bed.

The next morning after taking showers and grabbing a quick bite to eat, Randy and Alexis headed to the arena for their meeting with Vince. Alexis was very curious about what the twist in their storyline was going to be.

"Thank you for coming in early." Vince stated as they walked into his office.

"No problem." Randy stated.

"Well, let's get down to business. I got Alexis's doctor's report and it's great to hear that you can start training again." Vince stated.

"Thank you." Alexis stated.

"Now for your storyline. Since the two of you are married on and off stage, I want you both to turn heel starting tonight. Now Alexis will not be in any matches for a while, but she will be your valet and a new face to The Age of Orton." Vince stated.

"Sounds pretty good." Randy stated.

"Good. Here is a copy of your scripts and outline of your storyline." Vince stated. "I will see you both tonight."

Randy and Alexis headed over to wardrobe to get the outfits for that night. Then they headed back to the hotel before lunch and an autograph signing that afternoon. Randy and Alexis had a little bit of time to themselves before having to be at the arena for the show.


	24. Chapter 24 Edited

(AN: Thank you to **BournePriceless54, RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyGurl21 and xoxLiveLifexox **for their awesome reviews. Here is Chapter 24. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 24

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW. We are live from Phoenix, Arizona." JR stated.

"That we are, JR. And I don't know about you, but I heard rumors that Randy Orton is back." Striker stated.

"I heard the same thing. But who knows.." JR started to say but was interrupted by Randy and Alexis's entrance song playing.

Randy and Alexis made their way into the ring wearing matching outfits. Randy and Alexis both had a microphone in hand and waited until the crowd died down before he started talking.

"Well, it's great to be back." Alexis stated as the crowd cheered and booed.

"Hmm, yes it is. And you know what else is great, baby?" Randy asked as he looked at Alexis.

"What's that?" Alexis answered.

"A new era is about to begin." Randy stated with an evil smirk. "The Age of…"

D-Generation X's theme song started to play loud and clear. The fan respond with a deafening cheer of approval as the green strobe and laser lights flash and the video plays. Shawn and Triple H come out throwing hat's and t-shirts along with arm bands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. If it's going to be only one's age, it should be for someone the people like and cheer for." Shawn stated.

"Yeah. Cheer for." Triple H chimed in.

"They cheer for me." Randy stated.

"No not the voices in your head, Randy. They don't count." Triple H responded.

"Nope they don't count. You wanna hear cheers? Watch this." Shawn asked.

Shawn struts like Ric Flair and the crowd goes wild with approval. They bang green thunder sticks and cheer. Triple H stops Shawn and takes a drink of water from his water bottle. He tosses it aside and forms a X over his groin and thrusts with his hips while spitting water at the same time. Again the crowd goes wild.

"It's funny you should talk about age. You two have been in this company…" Randy started to say.

"Since you were in diapers boy." Shawn stated.

"Careful, you may need those one day." Randy stated.

"Yeah. Well even if we do, we could still beat you." Triple H stated.

"So if it's going to be anyone's age, it'll be D-X's." Shawn stated.

"And if you don't like it. I got two words for ya." Triple H stated.

"Hold on. You can't say those words on TV." Shawn stated.

"No not those words.. You know our words." Triple H responded.

"Oh yeah!" Shawn stated.

And at the very same time like clock work and Old Faithful itself. Shawn and Triple H looked at Randy and told him to "SUCK IT!" Randy looked on in anger. Alexis glanced between her husband and DX one last time before lifting her microphone.

"If you're so tough, then why don't you get in the ring yourselves?" Alexis asked.

Randy looked at Alexis in shock, but yet was proud of her for turning heel with him. Alexis smiled slyly at Randy while they waited for a response from Triple H and Shawn. DX looked at each other and just continued on their way backstage. The show then cut to a commercial in which Alexis and Randy left the ring.

"You were great out there." Alexis told Randy.

"So were you, baby. I never knew you had it in you." Randy responded.

"Thanks. I can't wait to get home to Rane." Alexis stated. "I miss her so much."

"Me too. If you want we can catch the next flight out after the show and we will be home by morning." Randy offered.

"That would be wonderful." Alexis stated as she moved closer to Randy.

"Good." Randy stated just before kissing her.

After Randy and Alexis changed their clothes, they headed over to catering. As they walked into the room, John and Maria practically attacked them. Everyone hung out for a while in catering before heading back to the hotel for the night.

"Randy, how long do you think we will be playing heel?" Alexis asked.

"Who knows. I guess it all depends on the ratings and the fans reactions." Randy answered. "And don't worry, my onscreen character won't come out at home or anything like that."

"I wasn't worried. I know that you wouldn't act like that with me and Rane." Alexis stated. "Well I am all packed. Are you ready to go to the airport?"

"Just about. Our flight arrives at 4am. Dad will be there to pick us up and he is going to leave Rane with mom as to not disturb her sleeping pattern." Randy stated.

"Sounds good. I just can't wait to get home." Alexis stated with a smile.

Randy and Alexis soon headed to the airport for their flight home. Bob was waiting for them at the St Louis airport when they arrived. He gave Alexis a big hug and shook his son's hand as they waited for their luggage. Once their luggage arrived, Bob took them home.

The next morning Alexis and Randy headed over to his parents house to pick up Rane. They were going to have a week at home before having to travel again. Randy and Alexis stayed for a little while at Elaine and Bob's house. Elaine pulled Alexis aside while the men talked about work.

"Have you and Randy heard anything from Nathan?" Elaine asked.

"No. Why?" Alexis answered.

"We are worried about him. Ever since that whole incident with Bethany and her mother, he hasn't been the same." Elaine responded.

"I'm sure he'll come around. Just give him time. It was his baby after all. And I really don't think that Bethany's mother had the right to do what she did, but I kind of understand where she was coming from." Alexis stated.

"I'm sure he will. I understand too. I'm just sorry for the way he tried to bring you and Randy into the situation. I know that Rane wasn't planned, but all the same she is one very lucky little girl. And you and Randy were more than financially ready for her." Elaine responded.

"That she is." Alexis stated as she picked up her infant daughter.

Randy and Alexis soon left and headed home to spend time with Rane. Later that evening after Alexis had given Rane her bath and put her to bed. She curled up with Randy on the couch as he watched Sports Center.

"Randy, can I ask you something?" Alexis asked.

"Sure baby. What's on your mind?" Randy answered.

"I know we just had Rane 2 months ago, but I was wondering if you wanted more kids?" Alexis asked.

"As long as you are their mother, then yeah I would like to have more." Randy answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Alexis responded.

"Ok." Randy stated.

Later that night Alexis was sitting up in bed while Randy was in the shower. She thought about having another baby, but wanted to wait until Rane was at least one before trying for another baby.

Randy soon emerged from the bathroom and joined Sierra in bed. Randy could tell that Sierra had something on her mind, but decided that it was best to let Sierra tell him when she was ready. Randy wrapped his arms around Sierra and they soon fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

(AN: Thank you to **HardyGurl21, hardyrhodescenafan1, ashleyorton, RKOsgirl92 and xAngelofHardyx **for their awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter. Sadly there are only a few more chapters left in this story. But please check out my other story titled "It's My Life.")

Chapter 25

Several months passed, Randy had won the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania and just lost the WWE Championship to Batista at and was now taking some time off to be with Alexis and Rane. Alexis was in training, but was having to take it slowly as her trainer didn't want her to over do it.

Summers in St. Louis were extremely hot and humid. Thankfully Randy and Alexis had an air conditioned house and a large pool. Alexis couldn't have been happier with her life. Riley was sent back to a California federal prison to serve his life sentence.

Once Summer was over with, plans for fall and winter started. It would be Rane's first Halloween and first Thanksgiving that year. Randy decided that he was going to surprise Alexis for Thanksgiving. Alexis was gradually training harder and harder and one day at the end of August she got the news she was waiting for.

"Alexis, this is Dr. Anton. I just looked over you medical reports and I already talked to Stephanie McMahon. I want to be the first to congratulate you. You are 100% cleared to wrestle again." Dr. Anton told her.

"Thank you, Dr. Anton. That is great news." Alexis stated.

"If you need anything, just let me know." Dr. Anton stated.

"I will. Thank you." Alexis stated as she hung up the phone.

Alexis couldn't wait to tell Randy, but it was going to have to wait as he was out shopping with Rane. Alexis decided that since it was a fairly cool day, she would go for a run. But before she could leave the house, her phone rang again.

"Hello?" Alexis answered.

"Alexis! It's Stephanie. I just spoke with Dr. Anton." Stephanie stated.

"I know. I just got off the phone with him myself." Alexis stated happily.

"Good then you know that you are cleared to make your comeback. How is your training going?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. It's going great. I was just about to go for a run while Randy is out shopping with Rane." Alexis answered.

"Sounds good. I would like for you to make your much awaited comeback at No Mercy in Charlotte, NC." Stephanie responded.

"Sounds good to me." Alexis stated.

"Good. I will fax you all the details. Give Rane a big hug and kiss from her Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul." Stephanie added.

"I sure will. Bye Steph." Alexis stated as she hung up.

Alexis tucked her phone into her pocket and locked up the house. Alexis took off running and was gone for about an hour. As she was coming back up their street, she noticed an unfamiliar car parked in front of the house. Alexis stopped several houses down and text Randy.

_**Are you home?**_

_Not yet. We are still at the mall. Where are you?_

_**Went for a run. There is a strange car parked in front of our house.**_

_Ok. Do not go in the house. Go see Mr. Thomas and I will meet you there in 15 minutes._

_**Ok. Be safe.**_

_I will. You too. we love you._

_**I love you both too.**_

Alexis headed over to their neighbors house across the street. She told Mr. Thomas what was going on and he left her in. 15 minutes later, Randy pulled up out front and brought Rane and the diaper bag to Alexis. Randy gave Alexis a quick kiss before walking over to their house.

Alexis started to worry about Randy even more when she heard loud noises coming from the house. Mr. Thomas was also concerned and called the local police station. Within a few minutes several police cars pulled up out front.

Two officers came over to Mr. Thomas's house to talk to Alexis and Mr. Thomas. The others went to handle whatever was going on across the street. Alexis had tears in her eyes when Randy hadn't emerged from the house. As Alexis watched her house for signs of Randy, an ambulance pulled up. Alexis started panicking for Randy's safety.

"What's going on over there?" Alexis asked.

"Ma'am. We have everything under control." one officer stated.

"You have everything under control? Where is my husband?" Alexis asked upset that they wouldn't give her an answer.

"The ambulance was called after shots were fired. We do not know if anyone is actually hurt or not. It's just a precaution." the officer answered.

"Shots were fired?" Alexis asked starting to cry. "Where is Randy?"

"Alexis, sweetie. You need to stay calm for Rane." Mrs. Thomas stated.

Alexis tried to remain calm for their daughter, but she was going out of her mind not knowing if Randy was hurt or worse, dead. After several minutes of silence in the Thomas house, the one officer in the house received a radio call.

"Mrs. Orton?" the office asked.

"Ye.. yes?" Alexis stuttered through tears.

"The suspect is in custody on her way to the station. You husband is going to be on his way to St. Louis University Hospital. He was shot in the arm." The officer told her.

"Oh my God!" Alexis gasped.

"He will be ok once they get him to the hospital. We will let you head to the hospital to be with him and we will get your statement later." the officer stated.

"Thank you." Alexis stated as she picked up Rane.

"Alexis, leave Rane here. She will be fine with us. You go be with Randy. He needs you." Mrs. Thomas stated.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

"We are very sure! Go be with Randy." Mr. Thomas answered.

"Alright. Here is my house keys. Everything for Rane is in her room." Alexis stated. "And the formula is under the counter next to the fridge. As are the bottles."

"Don't worry about Rane. She will be just fine. I will make sure that your house is secured and everything is cleaned up." Mr. Thomas stated.

"Thank you both! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Alexis stated as she headed towards the car.

As Alexis drove to the hospital, she called Elaine and Bob and told them what happened. They soon were on their way to the hospital as well. Once Alexis arrived at the hospital emergency room, she found the nurses station.

"Excuse me. I am looking for my husband." Alexis stated.

"Ok. What is his name dear?" an older nurse asked.

"Randal Orton." Alexis stated softly.

"Who? You'll have to speak up dear." she responded.

"I am looking for my husband, Randal Orton." Alexis stated a little louder.

"Ok. Can I please see some ID?" the nurse asked.

"Here." Alexis showed her drivers license.

"Thank. Ok. He is still in surgery. You can wait in the surgical waiting room down the hall." the nurse stated.

"Thank you." Alexis stated as she quickly headed towards the waiting room.

Alexis let Elaine and Bob know where she was. She then sent a text to John and Maria and called Stephanie. Everyone was concerned for Randy and wanted Alexis to call them as soon as she knew something. Soon after hanging up with Stephanie, Elaine and Bob walked into the room and went over to Alexis.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Elaine asked.

"Not yet. I just talked to Stephanie, John and Maria." Alexis answered as she hugged her in-laws.

"What happened?" Bob asked.

"I was coming home from a run while Randy and Rane were out shopping and I saw a strange car. Randy told me to go over to the Thomas's house. He brought Rane to me and went over to the house." Alexis told them. "After several minutes, Mr. Thomas called the police department and they arrived. The police had to call for an ambulance for Randy. The person who shot him was arrested and is at the police station. Two officers are due to come here either tonight or tomorrow morning for our statements."

"Do you know who did it?" Elaine asked concerned.

"No. They didn't tell me who it was. All I know is that it was a female." Alexis answered.

"Is it possible that it might have been Samantha?" Bob asked.

"I don't think so, but knowing her, who knows. We are scheduled to renew the restraining order in February." Alexis answered.

"Where is Rane?" Elaine asked.

"She is staying with the Thomas's. They offered to watch her so I could come here. Mr. Thomas is making sure that the house gets secured and cleaned up before Randy comes home." Alexis answered.

"Good. We will head over there after we know what is going on with Randy. I know you want to be with him, as you should, so we will take Rane home with us for the night. And if you are not able to stay overnight with him, we want you to come to our house and stay with us. I will make sure to grab some of your clothes when we get Rane." Elaine stated.

"Thank you." Alexis responded.

Two more hours has passed and still no word on Randy. Alexis texted back and forth with John and Maria while they waited. Nathan and Becky had arrived about an hour after Bob and Elaine. Alexis was seriously about to go out of her mind when a surgical doctor walked into the room.

"Are you the family of a Mr. Randal Orton?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I am his wife and they are his parents, brother and sister." Alexis stated.

"Let's sit down." the doctor stated.


	26. Chapter 26

(AN: Thank you to **xoxLiveLifexox, BournePriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1, and RKOsgirl92 **for their awesome reviews. Here is the ending to the cliffhanger. Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 26

Elaine and Bob took a seat on either side of Alexis for support, while Nathan and Becky stood behind her.

"I am Dr. Reynolds, the operating surgeon. Randy is out of surgery and in recovery. I was able to remove the bullet from his upper arm and repair the muscle and the skin. He is a very lucky man." the doctor told them. "I want Randy to rest his arm as much as possible over the next few weeks. Which obviously means no wrestling or training until he is fully healed."

"That's great news." Alexis stated with tears of happiness. "When can we see him?"

"He is in room 214, but I will take you to him." the doctor answered. "He is still under the anesthesia. So he might not wake up for a while."

"Thank you, Dr. Reynolds." Bob stated. "Elaine, why don't you and Alexis go on ahead while the rest of wait here."

"Ok." Elaine stated.

The doctor lead them down the hallway towards Randy's room. Randy was hooked up to an IV and had several monitor's on him. Alexis and Elaine followed the doctor into the room and each took a seat on either side of Randy. Alexis gently squeezed Randy's free hand.

After a half hour had passed, Elaine switched with Bob. Nathan and Becky were the only ones who didn't come into the room as they didn't want to see their older brother hooked up to monitors and such. Elaine came back to the room after Nathan and Becky left for home.

"Honey, we are going to go pick up Rane and make sure that everything is secured at your house. If you need anything at all, please call us." Elaine stated.

"Thank you. I will. Do you want me to call you when he wakes up?" Alexis asked.

"We would like that." Bob stated as he hugged his daughter-in-law.

After Elaine and Bob left, Alexis sat back down in the chair next to Randy. Nurses came and went and hours passed. Randy still hadn't woken up. Alexis caressed his face a few times and talked to him.

"I don't know if you can actually hear what I am saying, but here it goes. You had me scared today. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what happened inside the house, but I do know that whoever shot you was arrested and charges are being pressed against her by us and the police department." Alexis stated. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Rane needs her daddy and I need my Randy. I love you beyond what words can say. You and Rane are my world. Please wake up soon."

After telling that to Randy, Alexis settled back into the chair and soon fell asleep. She didn't even notice that a nurse came in and covered her with a blanket. Randy had woken up around 7am, but told the nurse to let Alexis sleep for a little while longer.

Alexis woke up around 8am and noticed that Randy wasn't in his bed. Alexis started to panic but heard sounds coming from the bathroom. Randy soon emerged with his IV's. Alexis couldn't believe her eyes.

"Randy! When did you wake up?" Alexis asked as she walked towards her husband.

"About an hour ago." Randy stated as he slowly walked back to the bed with Alexis's help.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Alexis asked as she helped Randy back into bed.

"You needed your sleep." Randy answered.

"I love you!" Alexis stated.

"I love you too. I heard everything you said to me last night. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know that when I walked into our house that I would get shot." Randy stated.

"I know." Alexis responded.

"Where is Rane?" Randy asked.

"With your parents. They were here for a few hours with me, Nathan and Becky. They picked up Rane from the Thomas's. Mr. Thomas was the one who called the police and he is making sure that the house is taken care of." Alexis answered.

"That's good to hear." Randy stated.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Randy and Alexis Orton." An officer stated from the doorway.

"That's us." Alexis responded.

"Great. I just have a few questions for both of you." the officer stated.

"Ok. Randy why don't you go first. I need to make a few phone calls." Alexis suggested.

"Ok. I love you and be safe." Randy responded.

"I love you too. I will." Alexis stated as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Alexis stepped into the waiting room to make her phone calls. She called Elaine and Bob first, then Stephanie, Maria, John and finally her parents. Meanwhile in the room the officer was interviewing Randy about the events from yesterday.

"Do you know the person who shot you?" the officer asked.

"Yes. She is my ex-sister-in-law, Amanda Spano." Randy answered.

"Ok. Do you have any idea as to why she would do this?" the officer asked.

"She's probably angry at me for divorcing her sister, Samantha. And also the fact that Samantha didn't get a dime from me after our divorce due to a pre-nuptial agreement." Randy answered.

"Ok. I think I have enough. I will speak to your wife in the waiting room." the officer stated.

"Ok. Thank you." Randy stated.

The officer headed into the waiting room where Alexis was sitting. He asked her several questions about the events and she told him everything. She was shocked to hear that Samantha's sister is the one who did this. She also told the officer that Samantha might have had something to do with the planning of everything that happened. The officer told her that if that was true then both will be charged for the same things.

After the officer left, Alexis headed back to Randy's room. Randy was eating some breakfast and Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the faces he made at the food.

"Hospital food always sucks." Alexis stated.

"Yeah, but its what they are allowing me to eat." Randy agreed.

"Randy, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Reynolds asked as he entered the room.

"Like I've been shot in the arm." Randy stated with a half smile.

"Understandable. Well, I would like to take a look at your arm and see how the rest of you is doing." Dr. Reynolds stated.

"Alright." Randy agreed.

Dr. Reynolds examined Randy's arm and had him walk around the room. After the exam was over with, Dr. Reynolds made several notes on Randy's charts. After reviewing everything, Dr. Reynolds helped Randy back into bed.

"Well, I have good news. Based on my exam this morning. Randy can go home tomorrow. He will need to take it easy for the next few weeks. I want to see Randy back in my office in 3 weeks. Mrs. Orton, I know that you are scheduled to return to work in a month, and hopefully Randy will be able to travel with you." Dr. Reynolds stated.

"That's great news. Thank you, Dr. Reynolds." Alexis stated.

Elaine and Bob arrived shortly after the doctor left with Rane. Randy was happy to see his smiling 8 month old daughter. Randy and Alexis visited with Bob and Elaine for a while before they needed to take Rane back for a nap.

Later that evening, Alexis headed over to Bob and Elaine's house for dinner, a shower, to spend time with Rane and to get a good night's sleep. Rane and Alexis slept in Randy's old room.

The next morning after enjoying a home cooked breakfast, Alexis and Rane headed to the hospital to see Randy and bring him home. Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Becky headed over to Randy's house to make sure everything was in order. Mr. Thomas was outside when they pulled up.

"Bob, Elaine! How is Randy doing?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"He is doing good. He should be released this afternoon." Bob answered as the two shook hands.

"That's great news. The house should be cleaned up and everything back to where it should be." Mr. Thomas stated.

"Thank you for everything." Elaine stated. "I don't know what Alexis and Randy would have done without you both."

"We are always more than happy to help. They are wonderful, kind hearted people." Mrs. Thomas stated.

"Yes they are. We are going to have a special BBQ tonight here at Randy's house and we would love for you to join us. We have a few of their friends from work coming as well." Bob stated.

"You can count on us." Mr. Thomas stated.

"Is there anything we can bring to the BBQ?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

"You can bring whatever you'd like. But it's not necessary to bring anything." Elaine stated with a warm smile.

"I know just the perfect thing to bring. Has anyone bought a cake yet?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

"Not yet." Elaine stated.

"Then we will bring the desert." Mrs. Thomas stated with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Elaine responded.

After they finished talking, Elaine headed into the house and started cleaning and getting everything ready for Randy to come home. Bob took off to the airport leaving Nathan and Becky with Elaine.


	27. Chapter 27

(AN: Thank you to **Hardygurl21, BournePriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1, ashleyorton, xoxLiveLifexox **for their awesome reviews!! There are only a few more chapters left to this story! Enjoy and please R&R!!)

Chapter 27

Alexis, Randy and Rane arrived back at their house around 4pm. Randy had his arm in a sling and had to be very careful not to tear any of the stitches. As they pulled up to their house, Randy noticed his parents car, Nathan's car, and a rental car parked in front of the house.

"Who is here?" Randy asked.

"Other than your parents, Nate and Becky, I have no idea." Alexis answered as she parked the car.

"Great." Randy stated.

Alexis got Rane, while Randy slowly got out of the car. They walked up to the house and Alexis opened the door. There stood Elaine, Bob, Becky, Nathan, The Thomas's, John and Maria. Alexis and Randy couldn't believe that John and Maria had flown in and didn't tell her.

Once Randy was settled in the house, Bob and John started grilling the meat while Elaine and Mrs. Thomas worked in the kitchen. Alexis took a seat next to Randy on the couch with Rane on her lap. Rane looked up at her daddy and smiled. Randy couldn't do anything but smile back at her.

"I have a pretty amazing life." Randy stated.

"Yeah?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I have a great career, a nice house, a gorgeous wife and a beautiful daughter. What more could I ask for?" Randy answered.

"I don't know. You do have a pretty amazing life and so do I." Alexis stated as Rane cooed.

"Lexi, let me take Rane." Maria stated.

"Alright, here ya go." Alexis responded as she handed Rane to Maria. "I couldn't ask for a better life either."

After dinner and dessert, everyone talked for awhile. After the dishes were done and everything was cleaned up, Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Becky all headed home. John and Maria were the only ones left at the house. After talking about wedding plans and work, John and Maria headed to their hotel for the night.

Over the next few weeks, Randy's arm healed up pretty well. Alexis was training harder than before so that she could make her comeback as a stronger and more efficient Diva.

The week before Alexis was scheduled to return to work, Randy had his follow up doctor's appointment. Dr. Reynolds told them that Randy was almost fully healed and would be ok to travel with Alexis.

It was now the night of No Mercy. Alexis was nervous enough for the entire room. Randy sat in a chair with Rane next to him in her stroller, John and Maria sat on the other side of the table looking at bridal magazines.

It was just about time for Alexis's match. Randy walked her over to the gorilla position and waited with her until it was time for her to make her appearance.

"Good luck tonight! Be careful." Randy told his wife.

"Thank you baby. You and Rane are all the luck I need. I will do my best not to get hurt out there tonight." Alexis responded.

As soon as Alexis's music started to play, Alexis made her way into the packed arena. Randy made his way back to catering where he could watch the match with Rane, John and Maria.

Maria walked around the room helping Rane walk while the guys watched Alexis's match. Randy jumped every time Alexis was slammed to the mat. Maryse was not taking it easy on her at all.

Alexis had one last move left and once she got Maryse in position for it, she pulled off an RKO attack. Maryse hit the mat and Alexis covered her for the pin. Randy held his breath as the ref counted.

"1..2..3!" the ref counted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and new WWE Woman's Champion, Alexis Orton!" Justin Roberts announced.

Randy breathed a sigh of relief. He headed to the gorilla position to wait for Alexis. Once she arrived, He gave her the best hug he could and kissed her. Alexis took her belt over to where she needed to so that the name could be changed.

After Alexis showered and changed they headed to catering to get Rane. When they walked into the room, Maria was sitting in a chair and Rane was standing up holding on to Maria's leg. When Rane saw her mommy and daddy she took off towards them, taking her first steps at nearly 10 months old.

"Well look at you, little miss Orton. Taking your firsts steps for mommy and daddy." Alexis stated as she picked up their daughter.

"Well, she is our daughter." Randy stated.

"That she is." Alexis stated as Rane yawned. "And I think that she needs to go to the hotel and go to bed."

"Are you guys going to the after party?" Maria asked.

"I think we're going to skip this one and have our own after party in our room." Randy answered.

"Yeah you two have fun with that." John laughed.

"I plan on it." Randy stated.

Once Randy and Alexis got Rane to the hotel, they put her to bed. Alexis was standing in their bedroom when Randy walked in and closed the door. He walked up behind Alexis, wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

After helping Alexis remove her clothes, Alexis helped Randy remove his. Since Randy's arm was still bothering him, Alexis climbed on top of Randy. Randy tried his best to help Alexis, but she wanted him to enjoy every minute. Randy was able to play with her breasts while she did everything else.

After their love making session, Alexis curled up next to Randy and he wrapped an arm around her and they soon fell asleep. The next morning Alexis and Randy were woken up by Rane cooing in the next room. After taking care of Rane and getting everything packed for their flight to Orlando for the next show.

Over the next 2 months Alexis defended her title successfully. She was more than happy when December rolled around. Randy was back to training and would be making his come back in January. Alexis and Randy arrived back into St. Louis the week before Rane's 1st birthday and Christmas.

Randy had surprised Alexis for Thanksgiving by flying them out to Sacramento to see her family. Before having to be on the road for the two weeks after Thanksgiving.

Alexis had everything planned for Rane's 1st birthday party. Randy was going to grill some chicken and ribs while Alexis made salads and picked up Rane's cake. She even got a special cake for Rane to smash.

John and Maria had finally picked a wedding date, location and colors. They took a break from planning their March wedding to fly to St. Louis for Rane's birthday. Alexis's parents also flew in.

The party was a success according to Randy and Alexis. Everyone had a great time and Rane was spoiled by everyone. Alexis hoped that their next baby would be just as loved and spoiled as Rane.

Christmas came and went and soon it was time to go back to work for Alexis and Randy. Alexis was also coming to the end of her contract with WWE and had to make her final decision by the end of February.

"Are you ready to do this?" Alexis asked Randy.

"More than ever." Randy stated as their theme music hit.

Randy and Alexis made their way out into the arena. The air was filled with a mixture of cheers and boos, as Randy and Alexis were still heels on the show. Randy made his comeback announcement and none other than Triple H interrupted him. Randy challenged Triple H to a match that night and Stephanie approved the match.

**"Are you sure you want to do this, Randy?" Alexis asked.**

**"Yes. I am so tired of him calling me out on everything. It's time to show him that his time is over and it's now the time for me to shine." Randy stated.**

**"Alright. But I want you to be careful. I can't stand to see you hurt." Alexis responded.**

**"You know I will be." Randy stated as he kissed her.**

"Cut!" the director stated. "Great scene you two."

"Thanks." Alexis stated as she grabbed a bottle of water.

Soon it was time for Randy's match. Alexis once again was his valet and stood proud ringside as she watched and cheered for her husband. Randy won the match by RKOing Triple H. Alexis congratulated Randy and they headed backstage.

Once the show was over and they were relaxing in their hotel room, Alexis decided that now would be the best time to talk to Randy about her contract issues.

"Randy, can we talk about my contract?" Alexis asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Randy answered.

"Well, I have to give Stephanie my final decision by the end of next month on if I am going to resign or not. And I'm not sure what I want to do." Alexis stated.

"Well you know that whatever you decide, I'm going to support you 100%." Randy responded.

"I know. And thank you." Alexis stated as she headed into the bedroom.

Randy soon followed her and joined her in bed. But Randy wasn't tired. Alexis decided that she needed to wear him out and so she did just that. After two hours of non-stop love making, the couple finally collapsed on the bed and fell sleep in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

(AN: Thank you to **xoxLiveLifexox, HardyGurl21, Bournepriceless54, hardyrhodescenafan1, ashleyorton and RKOsgirl92 **for their awesome reviews. This is the next to last chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R.)

Chapter 28

The next few weeks passed and Alexis was still the Women's Champ and Randy was heading towards Wrestlemania with a shot at the WWE Championship Title once again.

It was the week of Valentine's Day and Alexis wanted to do something romantic for Randy. Valentine's Day was on Friday and his parents already volunteered to watch Rane for them.

Alexis hadn't been feeling to well that week and went to the doctor that morning to get some meds. It had never even crossed Alexis's mind, but it was exactly what was on the doctor's mind. After running a few tests, the doctor sent Alexis on her way.

_**Hey Ria. Did you order that dress yet?**_

_Hey. No. Why?_

_**I think that I might need a larger size.**_

_Why? OMG Are you..?_

_**Calm down. Yes. I just found out.**_

_Have you told Randy yet?_

_**No. I just left the doctor's office. He is at home with Rane. I am going to tell him tonight at dinner.**_

_Ok. Congrats and Good Luck!_

_**Thanks.**_

It was nearing 3pm when Alexis got home and Randy had just finished dressing Rane and packing her overnight bag. Randy was taking her over to Bob and Elaine's, so he gave Alexis a quick kiss and so did Rane.

After they left, Alexis pulled out the card she bought for Randy and signed it. She put the ultrasound pictures in the card. Even though her doctor confirmed she was pregnant, Alexis bought a home test and took it. It read positive. After cleaning it up, she placed it in a box, wrapped it and placed it in the gift bag with the other items she bought him.

Randy and Alexis went to dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant in Downtown St. Louis. Once they got to their table and their order was taken, Alexis decided to give Randy his gift. Randy opened everything except the box and the card as Alexis decided to give that to him last.

"I have one last gift for you." Alexis stated.

"Baby, you didn't have to do all this." Randy responded.

"Oh, but this last gift I have to. You helped with it." Alexis stated.

"How did I help with it?" Randy asked confused.

"You'll see." Alexis answered as she handed him the box and then the card.

"Baby are we going to have another baby?" Randy asked looking at the pregnancy test.

"Read the card." Alexis answered as he opened the card to reveal the ultrasound pictures.

"When?" Randy asked.

"I'm due in September." Alexis answered.

After finishing their dinner, Alexis and Randy headed home. The next morning they picked up Rane. Randy and Alexis decided that they would wait until Alexis was past the first trimester before announcing the pregnancy. The only ones they had to tell was Stephanie so that Alexis could get out of her contract.

Alexis told everyone her decision to leave the WWE was not because she didn't love her job, but the fact that she wanted to be able to be with their daughter everyday and watch her grow up. Everyone supported Alexis with her decisions.

Two weeks after leaving the WWE, Alexis and Randy were on their way to Boston for John and Maria's wedding. After the wedding ceremony, both Randy and Alexis gave their speeches to the bride and groom.

"I am so glad to be home." Alexis stated as she plopped down on the couch after putting Rane to bed

"Are you feeling ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired from the trip. But after a good nights sleep in our own bed, I should be just fine." Alexis answered.

"Ok." Randy responded as he started unpacking their bags.

"Tomorrow we can tell everyone that we are having another baby." Alexis stated.

"Really? Three months already?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I think it might be cute to put a shirt on Rane that says 'I'm A Big Sister.' Don't you think so?" Alexis answered.

"That would be cute." Randy responded.

The next day Alexis and Randy found a shirt that said "I'm A Big Sister." They put the shirt on Rane and took a few pictures. One of just Rane in the shirt and a few of Rane holding the ultrasound picture.

After looking at the pictures, Alexis sent the pictures to everyone who needed to know with the subject line of "Rane has something to tell you." After sending the messages, they headed over to Randy's parents house. And it just so happened that Nate and Becky were there as well.

Once they were inside the house, Randy took off Rane's jacket before she took off to find her grandpa. Bob picked Rane up and hugged his granddaughter. After hugging Rane he noticed the shirt and took Rane to see Elaine. Once Elaine read the shirt she looked at her husband who only nodded his head.

"Randy, Alexis! When?" Elaine asked as she walked into the living room.

"September 9th." Alexis answered.

"That's 6 months away." Bob stated.

"Yes. We wanted to wait until I was out of the first trimester before breaking the news." Alexis responded.

"Oh ok. Well, it's great news! And what a way to break the news." Elaine beamed as she hugged Randy and Alexis.

"What's going on down here?" Becky asked as she came down the stairs.

"Randy and I are having another baby." Alexis answered.

"Cool! I hope it's a boy this time!" Becky stated as she hugged Alexis.

"We will just have to wait and see." Randy stated.

"Wait for what?" Nathan asked as he walked in from the garage.

"Read your niece's shirt." Elaine stated.

Nathan picked up Rane and read her shirt. Everyone was quiet as they weren't sure how Nathan was going to react. He really hasn't said anything about the situation with Bethany.

"That's great news! Congrats." Nathan stated.

"Thanks, Nate." Randy stated.

Randy and Alexis soon headed home. As they were driving, Alexis's cell phone beeped. Everyone they sent the pictures to text Alexis back with congratulations and well wishes. Alexis couldn't have been any happier than she was at that very minute.

Alexis scheduled her next doctors appointment and ultrasound appointment for when she knew that Randy would be home. She still couldn't believe that she was going to have another baby in just a few short months.

Later that week, while Randy was in Detroit for RAW, Alexis had just finished giving Rane a bath and put her down for a nap. Alexis was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Alexis looked through the security window to see who it was. Alexis was shocked and excited to see her childhood best friend standing on her front porch.

"Sarah!!" Alexis squealed.

"Lexi! It's been too long! How have you been?" Sarah asked as they hugged.

"Come on in." Alexis stated as she let Sarah in. "I am doing great. How have you been?"

"Busy. I just got transferred out here to St. Louis and your mom told me that you lived out here and gave me your address." Sarah answered.

"That's great. So how much did my mom tell you?" Alexis asked.

"Not a lot. I think she wanted me to see for myself." Sarah answered.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll start at the beginning. A little over 2 years ago, I was given the greatest opportunity to sign with the WWE. After signing with them, they put me on a promotional tour for a book that came out. My travel partner just happened to be Randy Orton. At the time he was married to Samantha, but by the end of our tour they were divorced." Alexis started to tell her.

"Wow." Sarah stated.

"Yeah. After Randy had filed for divorce we had gone out to a club and one thing lead to another and we slept together. Then the day that he signed the divorce papers, we had dinner with his family and then headed back to his house where we spent the rest of our tour." Alexis continued.

"Oh my. I never really got into wrestling." Sarah stated.

"Well about 6 weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with Randy's baby. We told our families and during the last part of the pregnancy, Randy proposed and we set our wedding date for December 31st. Then on December 22nd, two days past the due date, we welcomed our daughter Rane Kendall Orton. The following week Randy and I got married. And I just resigned from my contract with the WWE as we are expecting our second baby in September." Alexis finished telling her.

"I am so happy for you. Congratulations!" Sarah stated as she hugged Alexis.

Sarah and Alexis spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and Sarah got to meet Rane before she had to leave. Alexis invited Sarah over that Friday evening so that she could meet Randy, but Sarah wasn't going to be able to make it. She still had to clear up some stuff in Sacramento before she could fully move to St. Louis.

Alexis understood fully. After saying good-bye to Sarah, Alexis started making dinner for her and Rane. After dinner, Rane played for a little while they waited for Randy to call. After talking to Randy and getting his flight information, Alexis put Rane in her crib and headed to bed herself.


	29. Chapter 29

(AN: Thank you to **hardyrhodescenafan1, BournePriceless54, ashleyorton, RKOsgirl92, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, and HardyGurl21 **for their reviews. I would also like to thank everyone who read this story. You all are the greatest!! This is the final chapter of **A New Legacy.** Keep your eyes opened for more stories. Love to all my readers. ~Krista Hardy)

Chapter 29

A month quickly passed and soon it was time for the ultrasound appointment. Alexis was now 20 weeks along and half way through the pregnancy. Randy was thrilled that he was able to be there for the ultrasound appointment again. Elaine and Bob were watching Rane while they were at the hospital.

"Alright, let's take a look and see if the baby is going to cooperate with us today. Are you wanting to find out what the sex of the baby is?" the tech asked.

"Yes. We want to know." Alexis stated.

"Alright. Let's find out if baby is a boy or a girl." the tech stated as she moved the wand over Alexis's stomach. "Ok, there is the head, arms, hands, legs, and feet. Now let's see if there is an extra body part or not. And there it is. Congratulations, you're going to have a boy."

"Thank you!" Alexis stated with a smile on her face.

"Don't thank me yet. Do you see that right there?" the tech asked.

"Yes. What is that?" Randy asked.

"That is another baby. You're going to have twins. And it looks like the second baby is also a boy. Congratulations." the tech answered.

"TWINS?!" Alexis and Randy stated at the same time as they looked at each other.

The tech helped clean off Alexis's stomach and they soon left the hospital. Once they arrived at Randy's parents house they asked what they were having. Randy and Alexis exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders.

"We're have twins and they are both boys." Alexis stated.

"Twin boys?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah. We are just as surprised as you are." Randy stated.

After calling and telling everyone the news, Randy, Rane and Alexis headed home to relax and pick out baby names. One name was for sure, the first born boy would be named Randal Keith Orton Jr. and the second boy would be named Robert Keith Orton after his grandpa. Randy arranged for another room to be added onto the second floor of the house for the twins.

The next few months went by rather quickly and Alexis was put on bed rest due to the size of the babies and her body frame. Randy was gone no more than 2 days a week as the due date approached. Randy was slated to lose his match at Summerslam and sustain a kayfabe injury so that he would be able to be at home when Alexis had the babies.

While Randy was traveling, Alexis and Rane stayed with Elaine and Bob. Elaine made sure that Alexis made it to all of her appointments and that she stayed on bed rest as much as possible.

Once Randy was home on leave, Alexis had appointments twice a week to make sure everything was going smoothly. Alexi was still on bed rest and she was really hating it. Randy tried his best to keep Alexis from getting bored, but it wasn't easy.

Labor day weekend came rather quickly and Randy had just finished getting the nursery ready for the twins and putting together a pink princess toddler bed for Rane. John and Maria arrived on Saturday for the Orton Labor Day Party.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"Like I am going to pop. I am so ready to have the babies and be done with being pregnant." Alexis answered.

"Well you are only a few days away from having the babies. So think of it this way, each day you are one day closer to hold two very precious baby boys." Maria responded.

"Very true. So when are you and John going to start a family?" Alexis asked.

"We want to wait until we have been married for at least a year and we can manage to take the time off to have a baby." Maria answered.

"At least you have a plan, right." Alexis responded as she readjusted herself.

"Right. Are you ok?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, just moving around. Can you help me get downstairs before the rest of the guests arrive for the BBQ?" Alexis answered.

"Sure." Maria responded.

Maria helped Alexis downstairs just as people were starting to arrive. Randy and Bob were manning the grills while Elaine and Becky were in the kitchen preparing the rest of the food.

After eating the dinner, Alexis laid back down on the couch while everyone took seats around the living room. Randy sat with Alexis at her feet and gently rubbed her legs. It was half way through the movie when Alexis started feeling strange.

"Randy. I think it's time." Alexis stated quietly.

"Time? Time for what?" Randy asked.

"The babies. I think I'm in labor." Alexis answered.

"Alright. Let's go." Randy stated.

Everyone piled into cars and followed Randy to the hospital. Once at the hospital Randy and Alexis were escorted to Labor and Delivery. Alexis was hooked up to an IV and fetal monitors. The doctor soon came in to check Alexis.

"Looks like we are going to have some babies tonight. You are about 6 centimeters and almost fully effaced." the doctor stated.

"Great." Randy stated.

"I am just going to break your water and those babies will probably be born within the next 2 hours." the doctor stated as he broke her water.

Randy headed out to the waiting room to inform everyone of what was going on. Everyone took turns coming in to see Alexis before the babies were born. Two hours passed and the doctor came back in. Alexis was in extreme pain from the contractions.

"Alright, you are completely dilated and fully effaced. Let's have some babies." the doctor stated as he got ready to deliver the twins. "On the next contraction I want you to push for the count of 10."

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10" Randy helped count.

"Good. Do the same on the next two contractions." the doctor instructed.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10" Randy counted.

"Good one more like that and the first baby will be here." the doctor stated.

"1..2..3..4..5..6.." Randy stopped counting when he heard a baby cry.

"Baby A is a boy. Now lets get the second baby delivered." the doctor stated as Randy cut the umbilical cord.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10." Randy counted as Alexis pushed as hard as she could.

"Good. One more big push and the second baby will be here." the doctor stated.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7.." Randy counted until the second baby was out.

"Baby B is a boy." the doctor stated as Randy cut the umbilical cord.

After the babies and Alexis were cleaned up and moved into their own room, Randy was able to take the pictures he took in the delivery room out to their family and friends.

"We have two healthy baby boys. Randal Keith Orton Jr, 7lbs 3ozs 20 inches long born at 7:04 pm and Robert Keith Orton, 7lbs 2ozs 19 inches long born at 7:06 pm." Randy announced as he showed the pictures of the boys.

Everyone congratulated Randy on the birth of his twin sons. Everyone was able to see Alexis and the twins before visiting hours were over. Randy was able to stay the night with Alexis and Elaine would bring Rane up to see her new brothers in the morning.

Two days later Alexis and the babies were released to go home. Once everyone was in the house, Randy and Alexis took their boys up to their room and laid them in their cribs.

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful family!" Randy stated. "I couldn't have asked for anything more wonderful."

"You're welcome. But I couldn't have given you our three wonderful children, without your help. Thank you for helping me bring our three children into the world. I love you." Alexis stated.

"I love you too." Randy stated as he wrapped his arms around Alexis and they watched their sons sleeping.

The End


End file.
